


Her Halved Heart

by oldglobe



Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always What We Expect [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotp, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rewrite, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snowing - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe
Summary: Dark Re-Write of 6x07 Heartless.Sequel to One Year AwayThis is my own retelling of what, in my own opinion, should have happened in the cemetery when the Evil Queen said she wanted Snow to feel her pain. Things just get darker and go downhill from there as people's lives get turned upside down while truths come out that never should have seen the light of day. Good vs. Evil is unbalanced and now someone will have to answer for it. In the words of Zelena, "Pay attention Sis. THIS is how you take away a happy ending."(God I suck at summaries.)**The Charming's name their son after Daniel! Because they should have honoured him!!**
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always What We Expect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! This is my first story! Takes place during 6x07 Heartless. Reviews and comments are more than welcomed! I may re-work this chapter too. I apologize for any past/present tense changes and any grammar mistakes.  
> Please don't kill me for putting our beloved characters through hell!

The hunt for the sapling had been all for not. Snapping like it was nothing under the Evil Queen’s finger tips before she vanished.

In a puff of purple smoke, the three were delivered back in the loft to find Ruby feeding the smallest of the Charming-Mills clan. The gears in Regina’s mind had started spinning before they had left the mines and now back in the apartment she began her pacing...but it was more of an uncertain wander in front of the living room window. For almost half an hour the Prince and Princess sat on either side of their youngest heir, taking turns asking how their son had been and if he had behaved himself before going over feeding instructions as if the Lucas family were only going to be babysitting for the weekend rather than a lifetime.

Soon after that the parents were making faces that made both little Danny and Ruby laugh until... until finally Snow no longer had it in her to keep up the facade. When the silence fell so did her smile. She stood and picked up her little one, holding him to her chest as she pressed soft kisses into his dark hair that matched her and Henry’s hair so perfectly. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over with tears as she whispered confessions of love over him, ones she knew the child did not understand and wouldn’t remember. David stood beside her, placing one hand at the small of his wife’s back while the other hand cupped behind his son’s head like he had done with Emma and still did to this day. Snow lowered her head as she prayed over her son, the words falling from her lips in hushed tones.

The Princess turned Bandit had done the act of praying only once in her life before this moment but now seemed like a good enough time as any to ask for help from whatever higher beings that may be listening. Ruby backed away quietly to clean up the dishes and kitchen before gathering Daniel’s things that she had packed earlier. With her own watery eyes she cast a look to Regina who had momentarily stopped her pacing to watch the painful sight of the couple with their child. Ruby’s gaze was pleading the older woman to find someway to help, anything to save this family. Regina let a slow breath go and dug her hands into her hips, a stance she had seen David do many times before. She refused to be defeated by anyone, especially not by her own other half.

After everything they had been through, with only a few hours left, the star-crossed lovers would spend their remaining quiet moments together. Time was no longer on their side. Ruby stood by the door ready to collect Daniel but Snow understandably had trouble letting him go. She did her best to still her trembling hands as she passed her son to his father, trusting on David to walk the rest of the way to the threshold. Snow’s mind was wrecked by the fact that yet another one of their children would grow up without them. Her eyes were briefly caught by Regina’s and the two of them recognized the familiarity of the act; the child being passed from one parent to the next before having them whisked away. Tears pricked violently at them both but Regina breaks first and turns away, refusing her tears to fall.

_...No. Not here, not now_

A few moments pass after the door shuts behind Ruby and Daniel, leaving the apartment in an unbearable silence. Still facing the door with both hands on the frame, David lets his head fall against the grainy wood as his eyes burned holes into the back of his eyelids, teeth biting the inside of his bottom lip.

His stepmother-in-law could no longer handle the piercing silence. **“I think we should go to my vault. I can...I can cloak or glamour the pair of you...we’ll figure out some way get you two and Daniel over the town line. I’ll tell Emma and Henry to meet you there. I’ll... I’ll see if I can talk some sense into Gold and then he an I can...”** She takes a half second to wet her lips. **“...we can figure out what to do about the town.”** Her voice was strained. She, like the rest of them, was now grasping at straws.

 **“No.”** It was a dark and firm statement. David turned to follow the voice. It didn’t sound like his wife but he certainly hadn’t said it. He was more than willing to go with Regina and her plan at this moment. Snow had her hands splayed out on the bar of the kitchen counter with her back facing them. Her head slowly shaking as if she couldn’t believe what she was saying herself. **“...No.”** This time her voice was a barely above a broken whisper but the other two had heard her.

Hands clenched into fists as Regina stared in disbelief. Now was not the time for Snow White and her unwavering hope to decide to buckle. After all the wasted years she had spent hunting and chasing down this woman only to finally watch her cave in NOW? This...no, this wasn’t right.

 _..."_ _This is not the way.”_

Words the younger brunette had murmured in the past now echoed in Regina’s head. This couldn’t be the way, it just couldn’t. Regina shook her head as if she were trying to clear the image of this broken Snow White from her mind. The older woman began to try again. **“Emma an I can stop her or at least buy you two some time. Let us do this. She an I can convince Gold...maybe we can even talk Blue into helping.”** She took a quick but deep sigh. How she hated that blue winged tart. **“If we work together we can figure this out. Isn’t that what you two are always preaching? I’ve seen this family fight for one another...hell, I’ve been on the receiving end at times. Now is not the time to break that tradition.”** She had been slowly moving closer to her step-daughter but now she was standing almost directly behind her. **“She won’t divide this family. You said that yourself, Snow.... So what’s changed?”**

There is another moment of silence that passes between the three heroes. David had moved closer as well, standing now almost right behind Regina as they waited on Snow’s response.

**“Nothing has changed.”** The younger woman’s head only tilted and turned slightly towards the right where her step-mother stood. Her shoulders were slumped and an obvious sadness flooded her voice.

**“Really? Because where I’m standing it sure doesn’t look that way.”** Regina’s arms were now crossed as she displayed that signature ‘ _I’m-not-impressed_ ’ mayoral stance she’d perfected over the years. She wasn’t going to put up with this surrender.

Snow now turns to face the other woman, leaving her left hand to linger on the counter. **“Nothing has changed, but I’m not going to run...not from _her_ , not anymore. I’ve been doing that for far too long and I’ve allowed too many people to pay the price that **_**I**_ **should have paid well over thirty years ago.”** She forces a breath into her lungs and pauses with a brief clenching of her jaw before she releases a sigh. **“I need to take responsibility for what I did against her, against** _ **You**_ **...so please, let me do that** _ **now**_ **.”** Her voice was soft but pained. There was so much raw history between the two of them. She glances towards her husband, her features now matching her tone. **“I’m so sorry you’ve been dragged into this, I’m sorry you all have.”** Her eyes go back on Regina at the end of her words for just moment before David moves forward taking both his wife’s hands in his.

**“Don’t do that, don’t apologize for this.”** He gave her hands a squeeze. **“What was it you told me in Neverland? ....** _ **’Did you think I would ever leave your side?’**_ **I told you Love means sacrifice and you said...”** His words trail off as Snow finishes their shared memory.

**“...Love means being together.”** She feels like she wants to choke on those sad words. Never in a million years did she think those two things would be one in the same. But the Evil Queen had made herself clear, she wanted David’s half of her heart as well.

A half smile sneaks it’s way into the corner of the Prince’s lips at the sound of her words. He pulls his wife to his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around her as she loops her arms around his waist. David rests his chin atop her head as her focus falls back on Regina.

For a never ending moment, Snow and Regina just look at each other. There is a certain comfort that was neatly folded in this pain. Snow knows her children will be looked after. Daniel will be safe with Emma and somehow she knows Regina will have her daughter’s back come hell or high water. Perhaps it was the look in the other woman’s eye or maybe the fact that Snow had lived long enough to finally see _her Regina_ come back, the one that saved her a lifetime ago. This new future that was coming with the setting sun was not going to be easy on any of them, whatsoever. Emma had been dealt such a shitty hand, a far too high of price to be the Savior and Regina wasn’t in a much better predicament. 

**“We need to ask something of you.”** Snow starts softly but catches herself searching for the right words. **“When...”** A hard swallow pauses her. **“...when David an I are gone -...”** She’s quickly cut off by her step-mothers hand flying up.

**“No, we are not having this conversation. We still have time.”** Regina nervously shoves the sleeves of her blazer up to her elbows. **“** _ **I**_ **am going find Emma and we are** _ **going**_ **to fix this. Just...just meet us in my vault.”** Irritated and leaving no room for discussion, her left hand flicks upward and a swirl of purple clouds consume her in a flash.

**“Regina, wait!”** By the time the name rolled from Snow’s tongue the other woman was gone. 

\----------------------------

Regina poofs into the vault finding Emma and the Handless Wonder still packing up a few remaining boxes and things. 

**“Hey...did you get it? The little baby tree thing?”** The wide eyed blonde asks as she hands a box over to Killian before approaching the Mayor but she’s too slow. Regina is already on the move. She’s grabbing at spellbooks, making an awkward stack in her arms.

**“Yes and no. Seems our little** _ **diversion**_ **was figured out quicker than we would have liked.”** She swiftly moved around Emma, reaching around her for things she thought may be needed.

**“What the hell does that mean?”** With her brows bunched in confusion and slight panic, the Savior stepped in the Mayor’s line of sight. It didn’t get pass Emma on just how little eye contact Regina was willing to give her in that moment.

Letting go of a frustrated sigh, she emptied her armful of books into Emma’s arms unannounced. **“The Evil Queen destroyed the sapling so that means your parents need a second Plan B. I told them to meet us here.”** Pulling another David Nolan, her hands rest on her hips as her eyes swept across her vault looking for anything else that could be deemed helpful. **“How’s your magic?”** Her head gave a quick curt nod to Emma’s hands.

**“It’s...it’s um...I mean it’s there. But I’m good, I promise. What’s the plan?”** Emma places the books down on a nearby cushioned seat, cursing herself for always being nervous when it came to conversations around her magic with Regina.

Regina eyed the blonde again, her gaze darting to the younger woman’s hands to verify that the were indeed steady. **“Well it’s a work in progress but so far the plan is to glamour your parents and then get them across the town line. Problem is, we need to figure out how to bring down the barrier first.”** Grabbing a packed box waiting to be carried off, she places it in Ms. Swan’s capable hands. **“Call Belle and tell her the plan has changed, we need everything she has on counteracting force-fields...may as well call Blue while you’re at it.”** She grimaced with those final words. Emma stood there like she was shell shocked, still playing catch-up as she struggled to comprehend how big of a dangerous game they were about to play....one that involved her parent’s lives.

**“Still with us, Ms. Swan?”** Regina’s eyes narrowed as she snapped her fingers somewhere near Emma’s face. **“We’re quickly running out of time with none to waste.”**

**“Yeah, I’m on it.”** It was the only response needed as the two walked away in opposite directions. Emma ran up the stairs with box in hand to catch Killian up to speed on their new game-plan while Regina began flipping through her own set of books.

  
  
  



	2. Game Plan

With Regina gone, the apartment fell back into stillness. Sunbeams streaming through the windows of the loft was the only light to illuminate the place. Laying together alone in bed, the Charmings were resting now at the foot of the mattress so that they could stare out the little window at the hues of the late afternoon sky while holding one another. There was no telling what the Evil Queen had planned for them but they could only assume it was death.  
David turned his face towards Snow and kissed her right temple, letting his lips linger there. He wanted to savor every ounce of these final precious moments. At the loving gesture she closed her eyes and tucked her face against his neck before allowing a tear to fall against his skin. Memories were replaying for both of them thanks to the now destroyed sapling bringing them to the forefront of their minds. 

The crack of the rock against his jaw, the sweeping of a net beneath her feet, the first time the promise to always find each other passed between them, their shared kissed that broke her sleeping curse, the first time they....

Their time in the enchanted forest hadn't been lost on them, especially not on Snow. After having her eyes shut for what felt like a minute and an eternity wrapped in one, they flutter open to glance one final time out the window. A flash of pain crossed her face as she knew by the position of the sun that their time was coming to an end. She moved closer before leaning up and laying her upper body on top of David's, her hands gracefully falling to cup around his face.  
In the kitchen her cellphone starts ringing, but the little jingle was falling on deaf ears. 

Her eyes slowly traced over his face, memorizing every scar, wrinkle and crease just as his were doing the same on her. Her lips parted as she brace herself for words, but none came as a ragged breath was pulled into her lungs. She knew he loved her the same way he knew she loved him; _unconditionally_. The words were no longer needed, not anymore. Fierce tears were being held back by both of them…but when a slow tear escaped one of her husband's eyes she felt herself finally break. Closing her eyes, Snow leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The ringing in the kitchen began again but there was no one to be reached in this moment. The two of them moved slowly against each other, emotions fully over-flooding both their senses. David pulls away for a breath and refocuses on those shining ocean eyes of hers. David's phone started quietly vibrating away in the pocket of his leather jacket on the coat-rack near the door. **"I want you."** Three nearly breathless words were all he could muster. Her worry, regret, and fear melted away as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back against the mattress, her lips finding their way back to his.

She would _always_ want him.

\----------------------------

_"This is Snow! Sorry I can't get the phone right now but leave me a message an I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
-Beep-_

Regina was ready to throw her phone across the vault and if she had to hear that recording one more time she just might.  
She's heavily considering hitting the redial button just as an old leather bound book comes tumbling down the stairs followed by the unmistakable sound of the Savior's boots pounding after it. Emma drops another book as she reached the bottom, a hearty mixture of spellbooks filled her arms. Regina spied a few library books as well as two from the fairies, the rest she recognized from Rumple's private collection.

 **"Well, Madam Mayor, this is the best Storybrooke has to offer."** Emma slowly bends at the knees so that she can at least attempt to make a half decent pile of the books on the floor. Regina picked up the two Emma had lost on her way down.

 **"Looks like the bookworm pulled through for this. Where is she?"** The brunette placed the two volumes in her hand on her podium.

 **"Where is who?...Belle? She's not coming. She said she was going find Gold and try to talk to him about some...some scissors or whatever...so it looks like it's just you an me on this."** Still squatting next to the books, she rolls her sleeves up and starts organizing them. **"You do realize I have no idea what I'm looking for in these, right?"**

Regina glanced at the watch on her wrist before checking the time on her phone to verify that it was correct. **"Have you heard from your parents?"**

 **"No, why?"** Emma quickly glanced up at her mentor. 

**"I told them to met us here over an hour ago."** Regina threw an open hand out towards Emma. **"Give me your phone."** Emma immediately fished her phone from her jacket pocket and handed it over with a curious look. **"Your mother won't answer a call from me so maybe she'll answer a call from you."** She finds the contact she's looking for but notices it's labeled wrong. It's ' _Mary Margaret/Snow'_ instead of just ' _Snow'_ or, hell, ' _Mom'_ somewhere would probably be nice. Even in her own phone, Regina had changed her step-daughter's cursed name to her real name. This was going to hurt Emma to see when her mother was no longer reachable by any means.

With the phone to her ear, Regina waited as she tapped fingers resting against her thigh. It rings once...twice...three times...four times... 

_  
"This is Snow! Sorry I can't get th-..."_

_  
_The end call button is pressed by an angry thumb. _  
  
_Regina is ready to destroy the phone but reminds herself who it belongs to. She takes a deep breath before updating the contact's name, tapping 'Done' before locking the screen and handing the phone back. **"I don't think your parents are coming. Time for a new gameplan."** Sure, she could have just popped in over at the loft but the conversation she walked out on....well, it terrified her. There hadn't been a world where Snow White didn't exist and that was a reality she wasn't quite ready to face just yet. If this day went to hell, Regina promised herself to get absolute shitfaced. Maybe she'd even take the mantle of 'Town Drunk' from Leroy.  
  
But she couldn't think about that now.  
There was still time.....just less than she'd like.

 **"What?!"** Emma shoved the phone back into her pock as she stood. **"New gameplan? Regina I've just been all over this town collecting books and-..."**

 **"Yes, I know what I said but we don't have time to argue. I need you to work with me on this."** She had Emma by both wrists. This was her pleading because now she felt that there was just one straw left to be grabbed. **"...Please, just focus. I need you on this, I can't do this alone."** Emma searches the mayor's dark honey eyes and simply nods once.

 **"Okay....Show me what I need to do."** Emma had already seen her death sentence so she took the small shred of comfort in knowing that her story wouldn't be ending at the hands of the Evil Queen.

\----------------------------

With his phone pressed to his ear listening to the voicemail, David looped his belt back around his waist before reaching for his jacket.

_"Hey David, it's Ruby. Look, give Granny a call when you have a moment...I promise Danny is fine, but I think Granny just wanted to talk to you...Oh! And tell Snow to call Emma or Regina, she's furious!"_ There's a breath and a pause. _"....please have her call...."_ Another beat before a sigh. _"...bye David."_

He couldn't help the small inappropriate laugh that bubbled up in him. Snow had found her phone with four missed calls, two angry texts and a voicemail all from Regina while there was only one missed call from Emma and one warning text from Ruby. 

David knows what they're being asked but he's standing firm. He's with Snow on this. They aren't running, not anymore.  
  
They will face this like they face everything. _Together._

Slipping his jacket on, he calls Granny. She's always been a great comfort to them all, not to mention a true Grandmother to any an all that needed her. She catches him up on Daniel and what she fed him, double checking the kid isn't allergic to anything she needs to know about. Charming laughs as he glances towards his wife who is finishing up a letter addressed to Regina. There are two similar letters on the upstairs bed waiting for Emma and Henry that she'd written early that morning after the Evil Queen's surprise wake up call. 

**"I know Granny, I know. That little man is growing faster than we can put clothes on him!"** He shoves his free hand into his pocket as he finishes the phone call leaning against a support beam in the loft. Snow swipes a rogue tear just as it's about to fall then tucks the lengthy letter into it's envelope. Snow stands the letters for Ruby and Regina against a vase of sunflowers on the table before picking up her son's blanket from the sofa. She folds it as she approaches the little bassinet, holding the softly woven fabric to her face and breathing it in deep. There's where she stands, at the foot of the little bed, until he finishes his call.

The phone beeps as David hangs up, places his phone next to hers and their house keys on the bar of the kitchen counter. He turns and walks up behind his wife, the woman who would have been Queen, and places his hands on her shoulders, his face buried in her short hair. Her arms are wrapped around herself and she can't seem to pull her eyes from the little sheep mobile dangling above her little boy's bed. 

**"Granny says Daniel's doing fine."** His gentle voice right above her left ear sends goosebumps down Snow's neck.

She simply nods like she could almost be in a daze. **"She's good with him. He's got a lot of people who love him."**

David agrees with a soft hum. The Princess takes a shallow breath, feeling the warmth of her husband as he pulls her backwards so that she leans into his chest. Soft sweet notes of her shampoo and reapplied perfume hit his senses just as his aftershave and cologne hit hers. This isn't fair to him or their children. This wasn't fair for any of them. This should have been her price alone. She blinks back tears and snaps herself out of it.  
  


 **"David, we don't have much time. And we have no choice."** She hesitates for a beat, worried the strength she needs won't be there. **"The town, we can't... we can't let it die."** She's not sure how much energy she has to convince him that this is what they needed to do, that is if he wasn't still insisting to be by her side. Because by the gods, if he asked her to run...she would. She'd call Regina so fast, they'd all hop a portal and be in another universe within twenty minutes.  
  
 **"I know."** That was David being David. Always the Shepherd protecting the flock.  
  
  
  



	3. Pain of a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is taking care and doing alright!
> 
> It's a longish chapter. Got on a roll and couldn't stop.
> 
> I am aiming to upload a chapter a day, but today I started on another SnowQueen/BroTP story that I am trying to decide if I'm going to make it a prequel to this story or not. We shall see. (But it probably will be) I may end up posting part of that second story this evening as well.  
> Please let me know if the character's feel like their true selves or if they seem off. I feel like I'm struggling to write Emma.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)
> 
> (P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters!)

_-YOU HAVE TWO MESSAGES.FIRST SKIPPED MESSAGE:-_

_"Ms Snow, this is Dr. Whale's nurse calling you back. I'm so sorry we missed your call. If I said things had been a little insane that would be putting it mildly as I'm sure you are well aware. Anyway, if you could please give us a call back Dr. Whale was wanting to speak to you himself. Sorry again!"_  
God, this woman was far too chipper, even by a Snow or Mary Margaret scale of standards.

Too late now! Snow had completely forgotten about that call. That was from a week ago when their lives weren't at stake.

_-MESSAGE DELETED-  
  
-NEXT MESSAGE:-_

_"....Snow, I..."_ Her words had started strong but faded with a painfully long pause accompanied by only a low shaky breath. _"I have Emma doing all the running for me so I can stay here and figure out how to save you two idiots from..well, from me. The worst half of me, at least..... You know, I've known you almost longer than I've known Rumpel, actually longer than I've known anyone else. Almost my entire life...almost YOURS really now that I think about it."_ It's here where one can almost hear her heart physically begin to break. _"....that's why when I have to face tomorrow.....I don't know how to wake up in a world where you don't exist..."_ The voice finally cracks, doing it's best to push through the next words. Scoffing in frustration and commanding anger. _"..So goddammit, you call back, understand me?!"_ There's one final pause before the message ends in a whisper.  
 _"..........please, Snow."_

_............................-MESSAGE DELETED-_

The loft was quiet and empty. Two phones along with a pair of house keys sat waiting on the kitchen counter, the front door was closed but unlocked. The lights were still off and that leaky faucet in the bathroom finally fixed. All towels folded, all laundry done and put away, all dishes washed and waiting for the next use. The cabinet was fully stocked with cocoa, cinnamon, marshmallows...and a fresh bottle of good whiskey that David attached a sticky note with the words ' _Drink Me. Love, Dad'_ scribbled across it and a smiley face. He thought he had been so clever with that one. The two occupants had spent the last few minutes in the apartment recalling and discussing the memories they had been shown by the power of the sapling. The couple only realizing that they had been, in a way, together long before they even knew each other.

_Knowing you believe in me means I'm not alone._

It gave them the confidence boost that they so desperately needed. And even if they ended up in the Underworld, well at least they would face it together.

Before leaving, Snow had stopped in the doorway as her eyes inspected the apartment that had been her home for almost the last 35 years. Longer than she had ever lived in the castle or in the woods combined. Everything was neat and tidy and in it's place. She supposed she had lead a good life, certainly not the one she envisioned for herself or her family with all curses considered, but a good one none the less. Emma had been returned to them and with that came Henry and a whole new family. A bigger family than she had ever imagined to be blessed with. Even Regina had been returned to her. Everything comes full circle eventually, right? Even now with them about to stare death in the face...it seemed destined and that gave her an odd sense of peace and hope.

Hope that in this deathly surrender, that just maybe this corrupt version of Regina could also heal and find peace. 

\----------------------------

**"What the hell, Regina?!"** The blonde pants out a whine after being flung backwards against one of the brick walls of the vault with a loud crack. Some of the clay stones breaking but staying in place. No way had she been ready, not with how the shaking in her hands had returned.

 **"We stopped the hand holding method long ago when you agreed to do things my way, Ms. Swan."** Regina's wave of purple magic dissipated from her hands as she approached the younger woman, extending out an open palm to help her up. Emma stands without it. 

**"So we're back to formalities, Madam Mayor?"** One of her hips cocks to the side as the two women stand less than a foot apart from one another. 

Regina is not about to entertain this childish temper. She raises her both her hands in almost defeat. **"What is the most important thing I told you about magic? .....Magic is emotion."** Her tone is dripping in emotions as she turns around and goes back to the podium. **"Your parents are about to sign their death warrants, willingly might I add. How does that make _you_ feel?"** Her voice lowers and draws out the words, almost sounding like the real Evil Queen herself, pulling and taunting Emma. **"I can tell you how it makes _me_ feel!"** She slams shut the book she'd been searching through earlier. **"Your father! My goodness that sad excuse for a man is nothing without his toy crown and sword! My god, he belongs back on the farm with his-.."** Moving ever closer as she continues, the Queen and her words are circling like a vulture picking apart the Savior's parents and their human flaws they possess. There's pricking and burning at Emma's fingers, like little lightening flashes just beneath the skin.

 **"Stop it, don't talk about-.."**

**"And your mother! She is nothing but a child herself and still one of the most ignorant, selfish, spoiled brats I've _ever_ had the displeasure of having met let alone raise! She is _nothing_! Just like you are no-.." **

_**WHOOSH** _

**"...Regina? Hey, come on... wake up..."** There's rough patting against the side of her face as her eyes slowly blink open. Emma is leaning over her as dust is still lightly settling around them, concern painted all over the blond's face. If she didn't know better she'd say she just went...

_Shit, this hurts._

**"....Ms. Swan, in the future, it would be lovely if you would tap into you power on command so we don't have to result to these measures.."** She lifts her head to see that...yep.. she just went through a brick wall. She sits up slowly holding her head a moment before Emma helps her to her feet, steadying her. 

**"I'm sorry Regina, sometimes I can't control it and when you.."** Regina grabs at the younger woman's arm.

 **"Stop, Emma. This was my point. I need you to feel whatever it is you just felt and use that power."** After the room finally stopped spinning and she'd straightened herself out, her gaze locks with...well, her step-granddaughter. **"I'm sorry for what I said. You are not nothing and neither are your parents."** The brunette shakes her head. **"You don't know that other half of me, you've only seen snippets of ghosts of my past...but I know her as do your parents. She is ruthless and revels in destruction of every variety and she will hurt us in the cruelest ways imaginable, do you understand me?"** Her voice was gentle and patient like a teacher trying to get a small child to understand that it's okay to protect themselves if someone was hurting them. **"I can't stop her myself, but you can and right now we need you to."** Just as she finishes, the little alarm on Emma's phone goes off. The two of them staring at each other for a moment longer as the Sheriff slides her hand into her pocket to silent her phone without looking.

**"Let's do this."**

Regina nods slightly. **"Yes, let's."** She climbs her way out the human sized hole in her vault wall, standing back among her collection of hearts and potions.

 **"Hey..you've got my back afterwards, right?"** Lacking the grace and poise of her mentor, she stumbles through the hole as the older woman raises a perplexed brow. **"My parents."** A smile crosses her face. **"They are going to pitch a fit an I am not taking all the blame, not this time."**

Her smile is matched by a soft nod of Regina's head and something close to a laugh. **"Of course, dear."** Of course she would have Emma's back.

\----------------------------

There is a growing crowd gathered around the Mills mausoleum by the time Emma and Regina come up. For a fraction of a thought Emma wonders if Regina will attempt to seal the vault with blood magic until another fraction of that same second that tells her it's a stupid thought. _She'd just be trying to seal it from herself, you idiot._

The crowd shuffles nervously, a couple of groups gathered here and there somewhat resembling middle school cliques. The sight of this irritated Regina. _Did these people come for a damn show?_ Her caramel eyes searched the crowd for the a certain raven-haired bandit and her Prince as she and Emma circled around to the right. They were no where to be seen. Coming up the path, though, were two familiar faces: their resident pirate with the bookworm trailing not far behind.

 **"Emma. Any word from your parents, love?"** His right hand reached out, cupping her shoulder beneath his hand. She shook her head as her eyes now searched the crowd.

The mentor and her student were both relieved that the Charmings weren't among the group. Maybe they really were going to run, maybe they had found a third option just like they always seemed to. Before Regina has the opportunity to thank Belle for her help and ask about Gold, their host arrives in a dramatic and over the top sized plume of smoke.

The Evil Queen looks down on the crowd, slowly searching their faces. Her upper lip twitches as both hands rest on her hips, she's growing irritated when she doesn't find her two high valued guest among the audience. Emma takes note of how she's moving like a shark who smells blood in the water. The last time she had been face to face with the Evil Queen had been when she was _Princess Leia_ , but these two women were very different. When the Queen momentarily turned her back to the towns folk, Emma looked to Regina as if signaling they needed to strike right then, but Regina shook her head and mouthed ' _no'_.

 **"People of Storybrooke."** She begins a slow turn but it evolves into a quick spin, something like how a viper reacts when it senses a threat. **"My people."** That cheshire grin plastering itself across her lips for only a moment. This woman was batshit crazy. **"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation because this is about _you_."** Her tone drops and the words are filled to the brim with certain threat. **"If Snow White doesn't show up in the next _five minutes_ , I'm going to share a little treat with you all."** The sickly grin was back. At this point if Emma had been asked to choose between the Evil Queen or Cora...she might have said Cora, but then again maybe not.  
 **"A taste of water from the River of Lost Souls."**   
  


Behind her, Regina can hear Zelena. She turns ever so slightly to see her talking to Belle but she pushes that out of her head. Her sister is talking about the deadly water and some deal that had been made, of fucking course...but Regina can't focus on that now. She's already had her eyes off her Evil half for far too many seconds. She clenches her hands in to fists a couple times as she turns her attention to Emma. **"You ready?"** She whispers.

Emma does the same and whispers her own reply as she hold out a steady hand. **"Actually, I am."** The Savior can feel the pricking at her fingertips again. Now was as good a time as any to get this horror show on the road. **"All right, it's time."**

**"WAIT!"**

Emma's head, along with everyone else's, snapped back towards the pathway of the cemetery.  
Everyone except Regina's.  
  
 _The one time I need you to be selfish an you can't even manage that.  
  
_ Slowly Regina turns and her fears are confirmed. Heading towards them are Snow and David, proudly moving through the crowd like they were about to accept an award for being the bravest and yet stupidest in all the land. Regina takes a few steps forward but stops herself, by the look on her step-daughter's face she knew there would be no talking her out of this. Glancing back to who would have been her partner-in-crime, she spots subtle tears slowly building up in the corners of Emma's eyes. Maybe they would have had a shot if the Prince and Princess hadn't stopped dead in front of their target.

 **"Well, well, well. Look who's right on time. I should've known you'd show up. Even without your precious sapling."** For a moment, the Evil Queen looks a little surprised that these two are standing in front of her.  
  


Forever as bold as brass, Snow just nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders. **"We don't have the sapling, but we don't need it. It's done it's work. We know our love is more powerful than anything you can throw at us."** Her eyes are cast over to David standing just to her left.  
  


 **"And to save the people of Storybrooke, we're willing to do what you ask. It's a sacrifice we need to make."** David says just as cool, calm and collected as his wife appears.  
  
 **"We're going to do the right thing."** Snow finishes without missing a beat.  
This wasn't the same broken Snow White/Mary Margaret hybrid that Regina had last seen a couple hours ago.  
No, _this_ was Snow White.

 **"Dad, Mom?"** Emma's voice takes Regina aback. She sounds so small, like a child looking for her parents after a nightmare...only this nightmare was real and it wasn't over yet. The Mayor keeps her eyes on her Evil half a little longer while the Princess turns to address her daughter. Regina could barely stomach the way that witch was looking at her step-daughter. Like a predator who was eyeing it's prey caught in a trap. That devilish smile curling up in her lips.

 **"Emma, most people go through life never knowing where their paths will take them, but somehow we always do. It's always to each other and then back to you."** There it was. That fresh breath of unwavering hope that somehow never seemed to abandon this woman, even after all these years.  
  


Regina took two steps forward in front of the couple. She felt like her body was shaking. **"Are you sure?"** Her eyes bouncing from David's to Snow's, searching for any fear or regret...maybe even a signal of some kind, but there was nothing but regal composure. Snow would have made a magnificent Queen.

 **"Yes. Lift the protection spell."** The Prince says immediately with a nod. His words are firm and strong but Regina looks to his wife and Snow gives her the go-ahead. Her hands raise slowly as the tears pool behind her eyes. The moment she does this, there is no turning back. May the heavens help her, she's getting drunk as fuck tonight. There is a shimmer of magic over both of the Charmings' chest as her hands pinch the air like she is pulling lace off a delicate flower. Now she really feels like she's shaking. 

Snow and her husband move away, their hands finding each other as they turn to face their end.

_Together._

At the sickly sound, Regina and the rest of the crowd look away. The Evil Queen plunged her hands deep into the two people before her. There was no subtly or gentleness about it. Pain was what she wanted and it was something she thrived in. When her hands moved away the same sound echoed out again as Snow's split heart was pulled out for all the town to see. The royal couple both bending into a gasp almost simultaneously. Not considering the circumstances, it was still a marvel to see...sure a heart outside the body was something but this, this was truly something else. No wonder Cora had been after Snow's heart for so long. It had never been trumped in power until Emma came along.

Magic fluttered over the two halves of the heart as they were held firmly in the _Her_ palms. David felt weak and dizzy as he cast his gaze a final time to his wife but her eyes remained fixed on this version of Regina standing before them. Snow was unwilling to let Her Majesty out of sight for even a second.

 **"I've dreamt of this moment for _so long_ , Snow White. I'd wake up still feeling the grit of your crushed heart clinging to my palms. But that ending isn't poetic enough, is it?"** Her almost gentle voice surprised everyone because it sounded like she was getting ready to cry. It wasn't until she picked her head up to lock eyes with Snow that it was confirmed. The younger woman had tears of her own as she stood there waiting for death. **"I want to give you... _my pain_... the pain of being _alone._ And since I couldn't quite accomplish that by killing _you_... I've come up with something much more cruel."** A slow tear ran from the Evil Queen's left eye and down her cheek. Snow couldn't tell what emotion this was but it was awfully close to...regret? Disappointment?

Regina felt like she was going to vomit, feeling herself pale. Emma grabbed at Killian with her left hand before gripping Regina's arm with her right.  
  
  


The Evil Queen's hands come together and the sound that can only be described as a quick scrap of steel against marble resounded loudly through the cemetery. In that brief breath of a second, Snow somehow knew what was happening....Sheer horror struck the Princess but everything was moving in slow motion now. She turned to David to see him smiling with his eyes already on her but his beautiful baby blues were slowly fluttering closed as his body was tilting backwards. She heard herself scream his name as she caught him by his right side while Killian had stepped in to catch his left, Emma on his heels as she tried to catch his head. The last time she and Charming had done this _'dying in my arms'_ dance was over three decades ago when nearly the same Regina as now had stood before them. History was repeating itself in more ways than one. The Mayor was unable to move from her spot... she'd seen this story too many times before. Once in the stables when it had been she and Daniel, once in Emma's nursery, when Snow crushed David’s heart and again when it was Robin at her own feet.

With David now cradled in Snow's arms and lap, Hook took a step back as Emma came crashing to her knees, calling out to her father. She didn't know what to do. Her instincts were telling her to heal him but there was nothing to heal, he didn't have a heart. She reached out to take David's hand in her own but couldn't follow through, she couldn't touch either of her parents. This was too real. Surely this was a nightmare she needed to wake up from right the fuck now. Finally, Regina was moving. Stepping forward with fists clenched and holding her breath as Belle stood immediately to her right. It seemed like the entire crowd had been sucked in towards the heroes.

 **"NO!"** Snow was frantic. Her cool, calm and collected went flying straight out the window. One of her arms wrapped around behind Charming's shoulders while her free hand was going between his face and where his half of her heart had been. She choked when she tilted his face to her only to see his eyes were glazed over and fixed. **"No, David..No! ....don't do this, please..."** Her voice had changed from commanding to pleading in a matter of breaths. She held his face to her, her eyes darting all over him pleading to show her some form of life. Anger flashed across her face as she shot a look of daggers at the Evil Queen, tears flowing freely down the younger brunette's face. **"Your fight is with _Me_! Why couldn't you just take _ME_?!" **Her voice is broken with ragged breaths between sobs, her attention now returning to David. This wasn't suppose to happen. They were meant to go together.

_This is not the way.  
_

**"Oh, Snow, how would I have done _that_? You're heart was in two pieces, my dear. Besides, he was suppose to have been dead many, _many_ months ago... if not decades."** There is a disgusting laugh in her voice as she sauntered her way to where the dead Prince lay, taking in the beautiful sight of the broken woman rocking him clutched to her chest. Oh how she had been right...the cemetery had been _perfect_ for this ending. Regina moved closer to the couple and their daughter, ready to pounce and protect her family as her other half snaked closer. Her Evil self now stood directly over her step-daughter, locking eyes with Regina as she leaned down dangerously close to Snow's right ear. **"I _told_ you I would destroy your happiness...."** Her harsh whisper sent painful chills down Snow's spine before iced fingers ripped through her back and between her ribs to replace the once flawless heart; the fully fused and whole cursed heart. Her back arches against her will at the pain and her breath hitches as she's now staring up at her Evil step-mother's face hovering over her. **"...even if it is the _last thing I do_."** Her hand is yanked from Snow's back as she watches the new shades of pure devastation wash over the girl.

All Emma feels is rage when she watches the Evil Queen disappear.  
In the same moment the woman vanishes, Snow collapses backwards into the dirt.

**"SNOW!"**


	4. Death of a Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible because I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter!
> 
> Please don't hate me!

.........It's hard to breathe, there's no oxygen here. Like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

_...oh god...The Room._

She pushes herself to open her eyes, her entire chest and back are burning in pain. She get's to her knees before going into a coughing fit.

She's in the burning room. She doesn't remember it being this insufferably hot when she was here with David.

_David._

**"DAVID!"** She scrambles to her feet and turns in circles, looking through the flames as they flash in front of her.  
Of _course_ that bitch would put them back in a sleeping curse. It was just all too fitting.

**"DAVID!!"**

_Emma will wake us and then Regina will figure out how to defeat the Evil Queen._

**"...David!"** She's struggling to choke back a cry.

**"This isn't funny, Charming! Where are you?!"**

She pauses. A hand resting hard now over her heart, willing herself to take slow deep breaths while she waits to hear his laugh or to hear her name called by his sweet voice. But there is nothing. Nothing but the sounds of an untamed raging fire that's endlessly circling around her.

**".....David?...."**

_....Maybe Emma woke him first._   
_Yes, that's what happened. She woke him first._   
_And any moment now he's going to wake me...._

\----------------------------

**"SNOW!"** The young royal is laying partially under her husband as he is sprawled out over her bottom half. Regina screams her name as she rushes to her, taking a hard fall to her knees that jolts up into her spine as she pulls her friend into her arms. Her free hand hovers over the newly replaced heart, fearing the woman against her chest is already dead as well.

 **"Regina?!"** Emma cries out in panic as she now holds her father like her mother had. The fear in her voice is from the idea that she's just witnessed _both_ her parents get slaughtered in front of her.

The Mayor's mind is racing. She has only a handful of minutes to work any kind of magic.

 **"She'll be alright, she's in a sleeping curse. Hook, get Snow down to the vault!"** It's a royal command that's recognized. The pirate is quick on his feet without a word and carefully takes Snow White from her newly crowned protector. Regina spins around and knows the shepherd is dead by just looking at him. She's seen this sight of him twice before but she holds her hovering hand over his chest to check anyway. Emma can only watch, her own tears falling like waterfalls.

 **"We need to move!"** Regina has a death grip on the reins of this runaway horse and there is no way in hell she is letting up. She reaches to take David from his daughter and the girl tenses up. **"Emma, I can't help him here... we need to get to the vault. I've got him, just help Killian with your mother and then seal the vault behind us with your magic."** Emma, or a part of her, is snapped back to reality as she releases. When she does, her father and Regina go up in a puff of smoke.

Still above ground, the crowd is being pushed back by the efforts of Dr. Hopper and Belle, the two of them convincing the multitude to leave, to give the family some space, some damn privacy. Zelena was nowhere to be seen. Most probably back in the company of the Evil Queen to help celebrate her victory or maybe with Gold... probably both.

Emma helped Killian get a better hold on her mother. The way Snow's head rolled back against his shoulder and then down his arm made the pair of them sick to their stomach, her body just as lifeless as her husband's. Killian hadn't created a friendship with Snow as he had with David, but after seeing his mate's wife in this state he made a private vow to change that. There's a scream behind them and they both turn to see Ruby pushing past Archie. She'd been late to the party.

 **"She really did it....she let that _monster_ kill her..."** Emma moves in long strides to get to her friend before Belle can help hold her back.

 **"No... no, she's not dead..."** The Savior's tears are still falling as she takes Ruby by both arms in a tight hold. **"...she put her in a sleeping curse. We need to get her to Regina's vault but I need _you_ to help Archie and Belle get everyone out of here."** Emma nods to Belle who gently takes the Wolf-girl in her hands, telling her everything was going to be alright. 

Ms. Swan turns around just in time to see the pirate disappearing into the doorway of the Mills mausoleum with her mother in his arms. She runs to catch up, doing as she was asked and sealing the entry way. There is no hesitation this time.

\----------------------------

They reappear in a room of the vault that not many had been in. The same room Cora's body had occupied while Regina mourned over her, but this time it's David's body and Regina won't be the only one grieving. As soon as she feels the stone floor beneath her feet she's flying from the room to get back to her books. She slides in beside the podium and starts ripping them open. Minutes, she only has minutes. When Hook dips in with Snow in his arms she motions to the short lounge sofa against one of the walls and joins him there. She helps him lay her down before moving up toward's her step-daughter's chest. She's split that heart once before, she can do it again. She rears her hand back and plunges it into Snow's chest... only... her hand doesn't. It's stopped. Flesh against flesh, it's like her magic is rendered useless against Snow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Something's changed, the Evil Queen has changed the rules of this game. She tries again and is sure with the second attempt that Snow is going to have a rather deep and nasty bruise over her heart. _Oh what fucking poetic shit is this?_ She can't waste any more time with more attempts. When Emma comes pounding down the stairs she finds Regina hunched back over multiple tomes. The Sheriff moves around Killian, glancing at her mother before turning to Regina.

 **"Can't I just... I can wake her and then she can save him. She can wake him up, right?"** Grasping at non-existing straws, that's all any of them are doing.

Regina snaps at the blond, throwing a pointed finger towards her. **"Do _NOT_ wake her! Not yet!"** Her voice is far more brutal than she intended as if daring either one of them to defy her, tensions running high in the small confined room. Right now she is asleep and quiet, but the moment she wakes up...Regina can't face that woman just yet.

 **"What are we suppose to do then Regina?!"** Emma yelled back in equal bravado to the Mayor. The Captain stepped forward, taking hold of his lover in an attempt to calm her.

 **"He has no heart, Emma!"** Regina looks away and holds her breath to choke back a cry.

 **"Then take her heart and split it again!"**

**"....I already tried that."** The voice is calm but cold. Emma's mouth slowly falls open as her mind begins to fit the pieces into place.  
Her father, he's ...he's dead... he really is _dead._ The Savior turns to look back at her mother. 

The older woman's eyes go back to skimming lines as quick as she can, making sure there wasn't a loop hole that Gold, or even Hades, conveniently forgot to mention. One maybe stating that death _could_ be reversed, perhaps a spell or two that told you how to recreate or conjure the heart of one deceased.... but there was nothing.  
For a moment the idea to get Whale involved crossed her mind but she dismisses the idea a second later.  
She knows the time is up.  
Everything is futile.

 **"...Regina, love?"** Killian's voice is soft and smooth but it passes over it's intended target. He want's to offer help but he knows he's useless when it comes to this area of expertise just like most of them are when it comes to magic.

It didn't seem to matter what familiar or foreign text she read from or deciphered, one thing rang true.

_Death is Death._

Everyone has their breaking point and _this_ was hers.

Overcome in a sudden fit of rage, she uses her strength and a helping hand of magic to throw the marble podium to the stone floor, sending shards of it everywhere before turning to her trunk of hearts and unleashing hell as she throws it onto it's side against her cabinet of potions. She can hear Emma and Hook calling out to her to stop but she can't as she reaches for her enchanted mirror, the one she used to hunt Snow White with, and throws it...smashing it into floor. It's only now that she allows her pent up tears to be released. Her knees buckle as she falls back against the nearest wall, sinking to the floor as her hands grip at her own chest. The gut wrenching sobs take over her.  
  
The Evil Queen was right. _She_ had done this.

 _She_ had tore this beautiful family apart... _she_ had ruined this happy ending herself.

 _His_ blood was on Regina's hands.

 _She_ had been the one who set these things in motion nearly 50 years ago. 

She doesn't know how long she cries......  
  
Emma moves out of the room and down the hall to presumably find her father's body. The pirate checks the sleeping woman again before following after his love. All Regina can do is watch Snow sleep, but looking at her just brings more tears. David was gone and he wasn't coming back. As hard as it was to lose Daniel and to lose Robin, she knows this pain that Snow's going to wake up to...well, it's going to exceed any pain Regina has ever felt by far. She hadn't been given the time for either of her two loves like Snow and David had. Hadn't settled down or had children, hadn't built a life with someone...hadn't planned out every intention or detail of growing old with them, and those two Charming's would have.

She shudders and shuts her eyes tightly. Daniel wasn't even one yet...he'd never remember David.

Snow had lost Eva by Regina's own mother, then Leopold to Regina before making sure Snow lost _her Regina_ too.  
She had forced Snow into losing Emma and in turn, Emma lost her mother for _28 years_ , Snow had lost a child during their year away by proxy of her sister Zelena who was disguised as her...  
... and now Snow loses David? She loses her husband and father to her children to this _other_ Regina?  
  
The exhausted woman aggressively knocks her head back twice against the brick wall, _wanting_ to inflict pain on herself.  
 _...What have I done to her?_  
  
......She doesn't know how long she cries.

By the time Emma comes back down the short hall from saying her goodbyes to her father Regina has composed herself but she still sits crumpled against the wall with a stained face and red burning eyes. The Savior stands in front of her mother silently collecting the strength she needs to speak.

 **"I unsealed the vault. Killian's going tell Ruby and Granny."** There is a pause as she summons any bit of energy she can with a deep breath.  
 **"I'm going to wake her. She needs to be awake, she needs to be with him."** Emma pushes herself forward and sits beside her mother. At those words, Regina shuts her eyes and lets her head fall back, she wants to cry again.

There's a moment of silence before a light scoff that's just almost a laugh fills the void. Regina immediately looks at Emma, to find out what the hell she could find amusing about any of this.

 **"Remember....you promised to have my back."** Her glistening eyes shine towards her, so blue like her father's.

There's a beat before Regina's head nods. **"Of course, dear."** Of course she would have Emma's back.  
  
Emma bends over, hesitating for only a second before kissing Snow's forehead. The two women wait for the third to join them.  
  
.....nothing happens.

She kisses her again but still, there is nothing.  
 **"Regina?...Regina, she's not waking up, why isn't she waking up?!"** A third kiss to her mother's brow. Nothing.  
  
  
The Mayor is already on her feet and behind Emma just in time to witness the third attempt.  
  
 **"...Emma...go reseal the vault..."**

\----------------------------

_.....any moment now he's going to wake me..._


	5. Asleep

He kissed her cheek like she had done for him over the years, but still nothing. Henry waits and waits but eventually turns in horror towards his birth-mother who is standing with her arms wrapped around herself, nervous anticipation eating away at her as she rocked back and forth. Emma had tried many, many times to do that exact same thing; kissing Snow's face and lips, even her hand... but she didn't move a muscle. Regina had to bite back physically asking the blonde if she was sure she loved her mother but when Henry was unable to break the curse she knew something more was at play.

 **"Mom, why isn't Grams waking up? What's happened to her?"** He had been there in the cemetery, he had seen what had happened and heard Regina say it was a sleeping curse. Okay, that was simple enough... so why wasn't she waking? True Loves kiss had passed between him and Regina and he and Emma, so why wasn't this working? **"Does... can it only be Gramps who can wake her?"** There's small tears in the boy's eyes and Emma is sure he is envisioning the vile idea that a corpse is the only thing to wake his remaining maternal grandparent.

 **"No, kid. Your mom an I are going to figure this out. We're going to wake her up, I promise."** She pulls her son to her tightly, rubbing his back as she buries a kiss in the top of his head. He had grown so much that _that_ certain act of affection was getting harder to do. Just then, Regina came clipping down the hall. She was using magic to hold something small and billowy out in front of her. Something glowing that looked close to a transparent feather, but not quite. **"Regina, what is that?"** Henry moved back with Emma as she asked the Mayor but no reply came. She was too focused.

Regina takes the place where Henry was sitting as the iridescent object shimmered down, gracefully landing on Snow's lips. The three held their breaths, bracing themselves for what would come next... but nothing did. The woman doesn't stir. **"That..that was David's kiss... it... I don't understand. _That_ should have worked..."** She looks down at her hands inspecting them as if her magic failed but she knows it didn't.

_It's the curse._

Her auburn eyes look over Snow, still waiting to see some sort of movement from the girl. She would strike her if she thought it would help. To scream at her to open her damn eyes, to stop playing around where ever she was and to come back to them. But it wouldn't do any good.

**"..you think Daniel... could he?..."**

_God Ms. Swan, you can be so idiotic at times._

**"No, I don't think so. You and Henry haven't made any headway, I doubt he can."** Regina leans over where she sits, placing her head in her hands. She's tried thinking like her Evil Self. Trying to think of the evilest and cruelest ways to hurt Snow White, but she's drawing a blank. The problem is she _can't_ think that way. She _physically_ can't. That part of her has been removed, all she wants it to protect her family, not hurt them. There was no telling how long this solution was going to take to find. The Mayor sits up and pulls a disrupted strand of hair back in place before clearing her throat, looking at the other woman and their son. **"Emma, if it's alright, I'm going to take her to the manor. Least we can do is make her comfortable while we figure this out."** She wrings her own left wrist, her voice lowering an octave. **"...an I don't think I can concentrate with her just... _here_..." **The blonde smiles sadly through pursed lips as her hand runs up and down Henry's arm in a soothing motion. Perhaps more of a comfort for herself than him. **"I can put up a barrier...she'll be safe."** At that Emma nods and the two brunette's disappear. Regina doesn't think she can step foot back in their little loft ever again, not after what's happened... And when they do manage to wake Snow, she would prefer it to be in a controlled environment. Waking up in a home you shared with your husband only to be told he's suddenly dead.. it doesn't bode well for the psyche.

 **"Mom?....are we going to stay at Gram and...Gramp's?"** He sounds like he's ten again. Uncertain of his words or even the question.

 **"Do you want to?"** Emma pulls back to get a good look at her son. He's clearly upset but he's keeping himself composed, so much like Regina. 

**"...Yeah...yeah, I think I would like to."**

**"Then let's go home. I'll make us some hot cocoa."** The Savior's hand take his hand, giving it a warm squeeze.

\----------------------------

The front door of her parent's home being unlocked gives them pause. She insists her son wait out in the hall while she does a quick sweep of the place.

But the moment Emma finds the letter addressed to her she wishes it had been a simple B&E. Still sealed, she folds it and puts it in her pocket. She picks up Henry's and has half a mind to read it before she tells him about it. To see if it's not too heavy for him to take in, but it's not for her. She has hers. With a deep breath, she shoves her son's letter into her back jean pocket before jogging back down the stairs.

 **"Grams left a letter for Ruby and my _Mom_."** He points, showing her where they are quietly sitting tucked beneath the flowers. She takes his from her pocket and hands it to him.

 **"She left one for you and me too, kid."** He takes the unopened letter and looks at it for a moment, hesitating to open it but finally does. He moves past her and sits halfway up the stairs that lead to the second bedroom.

Emma pulled her phone out her jacket before placing it on the back of a chair at the table. She sends Ruby and Regina their own texts about their letters. A phone call would have been the professional route but she didn't trust her voice to make it through two of the same conversations. She reaches over to place her phone on the counter when she sees her parents phones and keys...she has to look away. She turns her back to the sink and opens the tall cabinet, pulling out the cocoa and marshmallows when the bottle of whiskey catches her eye.

_Drink Me. Love, Dad._

Her scoff turns into a pained laugh, tears threatening. Of course David just had to pull the last gag. Who knew how many more little notes were hidden around the house for her and the rest of them. She's sure she'll be finding them for the next coming months. Why did he have to be so damn... _Charming_. She wonders if he had been like this since Mary Mar-.. _Snow_ , had known him. If this is what their entire relationship had been like. She'd seen the looks between the two. Absolute best friends to one another second only to being soul mates. Honest to God, true love soul mates. How were any of them suppose to live without him? 

Her phone dings. It's Ruby who responses first. She thanks Emma and assures her she'll be by promptly to pick it up within the hour or so. There are a few texts back in forth between them as the blonde checks in on her brother. Her tiny little brother who now may also have to grow up without their parents too. 

Regina's notification never comes but it shows the message was read. Emma didn't expect a reply anyway. 

The Sheriff comes to the foot of the stairs and leans up to hand Henry his cup of comfort before settling in next to him. His eyes are soaked and nose running like a faucet, the letter is folded back in it original position but is gripped tightly in his fist. Emma is quite sure she's never seen this level of distraught on her son's face before. There is nothing she can say and she knows it. She does what parents do. She does what David did for her. She does as her _father_ showed her. Without a word, she wraps her right arm around Henry's shoulders and pulls him close, her hand cradling the back of his head to her. She's there for him, a simple gesture and reassurance that he wasn't alone. The child sobs heavy, heartbreaking cries into her neck and she worries about what her own letter holds for her.

By the time Ruby comes around, Henry is finally asleep upstairs. His face still red and pained from the loss. Tomorrow isn't going to be much easier for any of them. The brunette keeps her visit short as she accepts the letter with a shared hug between them. There are two people who are the closest she can get to having her mother right now and Ruby is one of them. She rubs Emma's back and promises that things are going to be okay, that they are going to get better... that Good _will_ win. The waitress gives her one more tight hug, asking Emma if she or Henry needs anything.  
  
There is one thing.

\----------------------------

As they are transported in, one of the lamps in her bedroom switches on to give a soft glow.

Snow's body settles down into Regina's bed after the purple clouds clear out. The Mayor stands beside the mattress for a few moment looking down at her friend. She closes her eyes and opens her hands, palms up, as she concentrates. She's calling on her own light magic. It 'tastes' different than dark magic and still takes her a moment to tap into. She's getting better and quicker at it though. The protection barrier goes up and she breathes a sigh of relief, reopening her eyes to find the body still on her bed.

Asleep.

Her right thumb and pointer finger pinch the bridge of her nose and squeezes as she shakes her head. 

**"I don't know about _you_ , Snow...but _I_ need a drink." **There's no reply. If there had been she's sure it would have shocked the shit out of her. **"...I'm sure you'll need one soon. Probably several."** A flick of the wrist brings a small bottle of fine bourbon and half full glass to her nightstand, ready to go. She takes the glass in hand before kicking her heels off and walking around to the opposite side of the bed. The rim of the glass lingers at her lips as she stares through the window and out across Storybrooke.  
In the pocket of her blazer, her phone dings. It's a text from Emma.

_'There's a letter for you.'_

Regina didn't need to ask what kind of letter or who it was from. She knew who had written it...the raven haired brave brat lying comatose on her clean sheets. A heartless laugh escapes her lips.

" **You...you just couldn't fucking help yourself, could you?"** There is no hate in her words, only pain. Grief. Loss. Regret. She stands, sliding the phone back into her pocket before heading around to make herself another drink. **"Why couldn't you have just called me back?"** She takes a large gulp of amber liquid from her glass, a move she wish she hadn't the moment it hits the back of her throat. **"Why, for one damn moment, couldn't you just do what I asked you to?"**

Looking back out the window, she's unaware of what time it is or how much of it had passed but it's very dark. She's on autopilot, now and again her hand raising and she takes a sip. It had been a couple hours since the Prince had been declared dead. Even if they found a way to bring him back now...even if they went to the Underworld to drag him back, it would be too late.

Oh how she hoped like hell he wasn't there. It was going to take the entire town to hold Snow back from even going check. 

She sinks down onto the corner at the foot of the bed and takes a deep breath. Her mind still rolling over ideas on how they were going to wake the _new_ Sleeping Beauty. She didn't want to go to Gold, that was not even an option in her head. Maybe she could make a deal with Maleficent, as crazy as that Dragon was, she was far more pleasant to deal with than Rumpel. 

Her throat burned. Partially from the alcohol and partially from the crying she wasn't aware she'd been doing until a tear fell from her cheek and onto her hand. She leans over and sets the short highball glass on the nightstand situated closes to her before crawling across the bed to the other woman. She sits there for a while looking over the sleeping heir. 

_Fairest Of Them All._

She can see the deep dark bruise she'd caused earlier had formed just like she'd predicted. She places her hand against Snow's chest before a purple glow shot from her _._ To her surprise, it heals. 

_...so my magic can work on her. This is something, it's a start.  
  
_Regina's piano fingers gently slide some hair away from the woman's brow then takes her limp right hand in both of her own. Holding it tightly to her chest, the two of them side by side in a rather intimate position. **"...David's dead, Snow..."** She's not quite sure why she was saying this aloud; not sure if it was for her own confirmation or if she was practicing for when she'd have to say it for real.  
  
Her head hangs for just a few seconds before she's pulled from thought by the sound of her front doorbell ringing.

  
  



	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled in honour of Carrie Fisher.
> 
> I can't put into words what that woman meant to me. God, how I miss her.

_...maybe they'll just go away...._

She holds her breath waiting in silence until the doorbell rings again, echoing through the mansion.  
Whoever it is at her door must have their own death wish.  
  
She appears downstairs in her foyer, walking out of her cloud of magic like a woman on a mission. The front door is ripped open by her left hand while the other clutches her highball glass, filled once again. She stops as she comes face to face with someone she wasn't expecting but yet shouldn't be surprised they found their way to her front step. The Mayor's face adjusts back to something close to being friendly as her shoulders relaxed.

 **"...Ruby."**

**"Emma told me what's going on. She said Snow was here... I want to see her, Regina. I'm not leaving until I do."** Her face looks almost the same as Snow's when she held David in her arms. Eyes red and burning, all colour drained from her face. True, utter devastation. There is a paper in her hand which she shoves into the pocket of her black leather jacket the moment Regina's eyes fall on it.

The older woman takes a heavy sigh as she drops the barrier, letting the door swing open. **"Come in, Ms. Lucas. I'm sure you can sniff her out."** The younger woman practically sprints pass the older brunette, taking two steps at a time as she climbs to the second floor. Regina stands there a long time after the door shuts. The sound of soft crying trickling down the stairwell a handful of moments later. Snow was Ruby's, and Regina's, closest friend but the older woman couldn't help but wonder if there had been something more between those two as she stood there listening. Unconsciously, her hand swirls the brown liquor around in the glass as she ascends the stairs.

_It's worth a shot._

She stands in the doorway of her bedroom and watches respectfully. Red, a names those closer to the Wolf use, is holding Snow's left hand with their fingers laced as she cries into the sleeping woman's chest. The way her curls waterfall down her back reminds Regina of her step-daughter's hair when they were back in the Enchanted Forest. The Mayor's bare feet glide her quietly across the carpet to stand at the foot of her bed.  
 _  
Why didn't I see it before?_

**".....you love her."**

**"She's my family, of course I love her!"** Ruby sits up instantly and casts a quick look over her shoulders at the other woman. Her tone is angry but it's not directed at Regina. It's directed at the circumstances. Things could have been so different if they had just stayed happy in the Enchanted Forest... in their little cabin in the woods.

Regina shifts her weight. **"That's not what I mean and I think you know that."** It's a gentle understanding hush.

 **"......yes...I love her."** Her words are a soft, humble murmur. The girl straightens the sleeping woman's blouse as if she's trying to make her look more presentable.

There are several beats of silence as Regina resigns to taking the blame if it works. **"Kiss her."** It's an encouraging tone that Regina is rare to use. The younger woman's head snaps to her, locking eyes with one another. **"I don't care what the two of you did or didn't do...or may even still do."** She quickly shakes ideas out of her mind, trying to remain focused. **"Look...I _know_ she will be in pain but right now she needs to be awake and I don't care _how_ we accomplish it."** But Regina did care because if Dr. Whale showed up to give it a go then he'd find out _just_ how much she regretted not giving _'Mary Margaret'_ higher standards... then again, if Regina knew the truth between these two women she'd have never let Red near Snow. 

Ruby's bottom lip is caught between her teeth, lightly biting down.  
She scoots closer, tucking some of her runaway curls back behind her ear. Regina moves around the bed, setting her glass back down in case she needs to restrain a newly awakened princess. Ruby's left arm reaches out, bracing the weight of her body into the mattress as she hovers above Snow White. She'd seen her like this before and it scared her as much now as it did then. Regina watches as the woman carefully looks over the sleeping face, her eyes flashing at the blood red lips before her.  
  
  
There is a pause and the two conscious women hold their breath.

_What if she wakes her? What the hell would that mean?_

It's not at all how Red envisioned it, but she shares this brief moment with Snow that she'd been dreaming about for such a long time.

...nothing.

The seconds crawl by like hours, but nothing happens. Ruby's head slowly hangs, nodding as if she's confirming something to herself. Regina is surprised at just how much hope had built up in her chest, thinking any minute she'd have to call Emma and tell her they'd found the solution. She thought for sure this twist would be the loop hole of the curse. That Snow ' _of fucking course'_ White would have _TWO_ true loves.... but it wasn't meant to be. At least they could take comfort in the fact that it wasn't a stone left unturned. Ruby brushed her thumb across the very edge of Snow's bottom lip ever so lightly before running the back of her hand against the porcelain cheek, something the Mayor assumed David had only ever done before. Snow would never allow this sort of closeness to anyone else ever again once she's woken.

_She truly does love her._

**"You should have ran."** It's a private whisper but Regina can't help but hear and agree. 

She quietly returns back to the window, turning away to give Red her moment because she knows that woman will never get another. An undetermined amount of minutes pass before she deems it necessary to send her new guest home, but Ruby breaks the silence before she can.

 **"She wrote a letter for you."** There's movement on the bed, causing the older woman to turn back around. The letter is laying on the nightstand next to her glass and the waitress already has one foot out the bedroom door, her eyes staring straight ahead into the hall. **"...I'll be in your debt if you don't tell any-..."**

 **"...I won't. An I'm not Gold, there's no debt here to be owed."** Regina's arms are wrapped around herself, giving a reassuring nod.

The young woman gives her a sad smile, nodding her thanks. Just as she's about to walk out when she stops herself and forces her eyes to find the Queen's. **"... She loves you, Regina."** She allows space for the Mayor to say something, to object or scoff but none of that happens.

 **"...goodnight, Red..."** The girl nods once before disappearing down the hall. When Regina is sure she hears the front door close once again she resumes the barrier over the household. 

From where she stands, she can see the envelope... and when she _finally_ slides it into her hand the weight of it causes her heart physical pain. She doesn't want to read it. She doesn't need the letter because Snow is going to wake up. There isn't going to be any need for final goodbyes because she is _going_ to wake up, it's just a matter of time. She looks at her empty palm, looking over the grooves and lines as if every one was a marking of her evil doings.  
 _She_ would make this right even if it was the last thing _She_ did.

_Hold on, I won't let you go._

The envelope opens, the letter slides out and....

\---------------------------

_Regina Mills,_

_Just writing your name, two words and eleven characters, has already reduced me to tears. I'm betting you didn't think you still had that sort of power over me. I've made it through two letters but yours, like Emma's, is proving to be almost impossible, but I think it's only fitting that I struggle with both of them._  
  
 _I can't possibly explain just how much I wish I could tell you these things in person rather than having you read them at some undetermined day and time, but I know you'd shut me out if I tried. You'd shut me down and tell me I'm being an idiot...and you're most probably right. David an I are idiots. There, I've said it. I also know you're angry. I know right now you probably have your fists balled up in a rage, cursing my name like you've always done. And honestly, I don't blame you for that. I'm angry too.  
I'm so fucking angry. _ _Yes, it's really me and yes I just wrote that word. You're welcome._

_Don't think I'm writing this to you only because it's the end of the line for me. Truth is, you've had this letter coming a long time and I'm sorry it's finally taken this to make me put everything down on paper for you. I know words, my words particularly, don't hold much weight unless there is some form of proof. You're like Rumpel in that sense. You like 'contracts'. Paper trails. That's the 'Mayor' in you. And while we're on the subject let's be honest, you made a far better Mayor than I did. What in the hell was I thinking? _

_I missed you, Regina._   
_Gods, I missed you. You have no idea how many nights I laid awake in the forest, in the castle and here in Storybrooke wishing on every star I could see that you'd come back to me and it seems to have finally paid off. I just wish fate had made it happen sooner. I wish with everything in my soul that things had turned out differently between us. For us. Humor me for just a moment and imagine what kind of Kingdom could have existed if we had been allowed to have been friends. I like to think we would have been a formidable duo. Maybe in some alternate reality, the universe is getting it right with the two of us. _

_Did you really have to call me four times? I don't think you've ever called me that many times in a year.  
But I listened to your message._   
_Twice, actually, and right now I'm trying my hardest to keep myself from calling you because I do want to run._   
_I'm afraid, Regina. I'm so terribly afraid. This isn't what I wanted for our family._   
_You think I want to leave my children? I know what that burden is like and it's not a torch I'm looking forward to passing off. And before you think it, no, that's not a back-handed dig at you or Cora or the convoluted history between our families. My mother lost her own mother at a young age so when it happened to me I had this same thought even then. But I do want to take this moment to apologize again. I truly and deeply am sorry for Cora. I should have never listened to Rumpel. Please know that if I could go back and stop myself I would in an instant. For her and Daniel both. Their deaths are wrongs that I wish I could right before I'm gone an I'm sorry that I can't. I still think of them often as I'm sure you do._   
_I am sorry, Regina._

_I don't have much time and there are a few things I need to say:_

_The first being I need you to make me a promise, one that you must keep. Oh, how the tables have turned, haven't they?_   
_It's Emma. I'm worried about her. I'm worried about this path she's been set on and what these visions have shown her. I know death cannot be her destiny, not right now it isn't. I refuse to believe that it is. What I need you to promise me is that you won't let her stray. Promise me you will guide her and have her back. Be her sounding board, remind her that she is NOT alone, remind her that she IS loved. She has a terrible habit of forgetting those things at the most inopportune times._   
_Please, I am begging you Regina, do for her what I didn't do for YOU._

_The second is something I tried talking to you about earlier this evening. It's something David an I have discussed over the months at great lengths and in great volumes that I'm sure our neighbors are glad we've finally come to an agreement. When David an I are gone we need to be sure Daniel is safe. We don't know if he possesses magic like Emma but it's highly likely he will. We tried asking Rumpel to give us any hints but all he told us was that Daniel hadn't been foreseen. You don't want to know what that tidbit of unhelpful information cost us, trust me. Thing is, what we're asking is for you to be his godmother. His Guardian if you prefer a different title. Next to Emma, there is no one I trust more with my son's life than YOU. You don't have to accept this request but I am hoping my heart out that you do. It will give us peace of mind to know he's safe in good hands and it would mean the world to me._

_Lastly, it's something that you probably won't believe or maybe won't want to believe but it needs to be said and laid out in the open._   
_I love you an I mean that in every sense of the word. Trust me when I say I have tried to hate you many times but just never could follow through. Never been able to, I don't have it in me. Angry with you at times? Yes. Disappointed with some of your choices? Definitely. But hate? No. That's never been a word I could associate with you. And because I've waited so long to find the courage to summon these words only to have them now be reduced to being written on a page makes me afraid that you will never comprehend what you mean to me.  
You are my Family and have been since the day we met._   
_I love you, Regina. All I ask is that you accept it._

_By the way, I have your answer to your conundrum on how you'll wake up and face tomorrow:_   
_You just will because that's what you do. That is what it means to be the most resilient._   
_You will get up, you will put on some classy black pant suit, and you will carry on. You will be fine._   
_Just keep pushing forward because when you do, everyone else follows._   
_I know you an I am so happy that I do. _

_Regina Mills, it has been an honour and pleasure to call you Friend._   
  
_Truly Yours,_   
  
_Snow White._

_(P.S. Remember, there is Always Hope. We Will Meet Again. I Promise.)_

\----------------------------

..........Regina can't breathe. Everything, _everything_ , hurts.


	7. Awake

There is familiar comfortable silence but it's slightly different.  
David Nolan had just been placed into the cold dark earth a few hours ago and neither of the women were ready to go home. The Mayor didn't hesitate. Once she saw the noble casket begin lowering, she left. She couldn't stand around and watch when Snow had been denied that. She had to figure out how to wake her best friend. When the Savior saw the woman hadn't joined them at Granny's for a gathering, she went in search of her, knowing there was only one place she'd be.

_The Vault._

Only problem was wherever Regina was, Snow was also. Emma was okay with that though. It was a good way of knowing her mother was safe and that she at least had some... company? Emma wasn't quite sure what she was feeling.

There she stands watching her mother sleep. She can't help it but try again, leaning down and kissing hard on the woman's forehead... still there is nothing. With her back to Regina, she wipes what tears were wanting to form in her eyes, behind her the older woman working... always working.

 **"How are you doing with... with all of this? With _her_ being here with you?"  
**The blonde sniffs once and clears her throat before turning around.

_'...You will be fine...'_

**"I'm fine, dear. It should be me asking you that."**

Emma wants to call her out on her bullshit, but she doesn't. She knew Regina had been working day in and day out. Balancing her life between her Mayor duties, Evil Queen patrol, and figuring out a way to wake her mother not to mention help her plan her father's funeral.

**"Yeah, I'm a... I'm good."**

_'...promise me you will guide her...'_

**"No, you're not."** Regina looks up with a soft but sad smile before gesturing around the room. **"There's no one here to pretend with, Emma. It's just me."** She closes the book quietly in front of her and pushes it aside. **"...well, and Snow."** Her gaze falls on the sleeping woman for just a fraction of a second before returning back to the blonde. **"...Talk to me."** It's her mayoral voice.

She stands like her father. Hands on hips with her little cardigan pushed back. She's doing her damnedest to combat her tears. She's never wanted to be a crier, she hates it. **"...Twenty-Nine years and eighty-four hours..."** She's looking at an unimportant spot on the wall as she shakes her head. **"That's how long I've been separated from them."** She hunches over a little and takes a shaky rattled breath. **"An-..An now both of them are gone aga- again f-..for go-od....."** That's it, she can stand no more. She's leaning over with her hands on her knees like she's just completed a triathlon, gasping for air between sobs so thick that Regina can just barely make sense of things. **"..wh-. whose..g-going to..to- tell Da-..Daniel... I-...if I..."** The older woman knows this puzzle and pieces it together quickly. Emma's afraid her time is coming up next. She worried about who will be there to tell her little brother about their parents when she barely knew them at all. Who will be there to tell him about his sister if she's the next to go.

There's a warm hand on her back while another is pulling her upwards. A fabric handkerchief is brought to her face because of course Regina is just that classy. **"Blow."** Emma does and the older woman wipes her nose like the blonde is her own child. 

_'...remind her that she is not alone..."_

**"Emma I want you to listen to me carefully."** Placing both her hands on the Saviors shoulder she looks her straight in her baby blue eyes. It's like looking directly at David. **"Your mother is _going_ to wake up. _We_ are going to wake her. We are going to work _together_ and figure this out. You are not going to do this alone, I promise you... you and your brother will _never_ be without family, do you understand me?"** She rubs her hands up and down Emma's arms like the pair of them do for Henry. **"There are so many here who love you both and will do anything for you. I know there is no one here who can take your parent's place but you _do_ have family, we're here and we've got you, both of you."**

'... _remind her that she is loved...'_

Regina never looks away and decides that maybe hope speeches weren't that hard when you've had a good teacher... and in keeping with Snow White's rule book this is the part where you hug. She slowly moves forward, gently pulling Emma to her half expecting a fight but no fights came. The blonde folds into Regina's arms crying in them like they were her mother's. Regina holds the back of her head, plants a soft kiss into her golden hair and allows her to cry into her shoulder. 

**"Emma, there's something I want to talk to you about..."**

_'...promise me you won't let her stray...'_

_I Promise, Snow._

  
\--------------------

  
It had been weeks since Regina read the letter, but found herself reaching for it while working in her vault on this particular day. She had taken to carrying it everywhere, regardless of where the day brought her it stayed on her person. But today she needed to read it. Something about seeing the words in Snow's handwriting, knowing that the woman had singled out a portion of her precious remaining time for Regina... well, that meant something. She had only ever received one other letter from Snow in her life and she had tossed it away.

But that wouldn't happen this time. Not again.

Three days after his death, they buried David and all of Storybrooke had been in attendance. All except his wife of over 30 years. Regina couldn't focus too long on how their story ended, the pain it caused her on multiple levels was suffocating. Those two idiots had been technically married for over three decades but had only really had each other for...what?..5, maybe 6 years?.. their story was so fucked up. That, too, had been from both the Evil Queen and Regina because they were one in the same back then.  
Emma had been the one to make the heavy decision to lay her father to rest with Henry, and Regina, supporting her and that was all that mattered in these moments. The idea of trying to keep her father on ice until Snow could say her goodbyes just didn't sit well with Emma. She would take on full responsibly and accept whatever anger or rage her mother would throw at her once awake, but she just couldn't leave him like that…he wouldn't have wanted that.

The littlest Charming wasn't taking things well and he wasn't even aware of what was going on. All he knew was that the faces he was use to seeing everyday were gone and nothing made sense to the poor boy. Regina had accepted Snow's 'posthumous' request over Daniel the moment she read the word Guardian. Before the child had ever been born she'd made an oath to herself to see no harm came to the Charming's child so long as she drew breath and this official title Snow and David had now given her just sealed the deal. And if the boy possessed magic, well, she'd protect that too. 

But it had been the day after David's funeral that had been the hardest day yet. Emma and Regina made the difficult decision for the sleeping princess to be placed back in her preserver. 

_The Glass Coffin._

The object was something that made everyone's skin crawl but it especially affected the two Lucas women and the Dwarves. They had been the ones who had laid their Bandit Princess to rest the first time so when they caught wind of it happening again a fight broke out. The entire lot of them were all up in arms, bunched up in the Mayor's office. Voices competing in screaming matches as old threats were dug up and slung around. It was Henry who stepped up, making them all see reason and come to their senses. He had learned well from his Grandmother and he was going to see that this time around she got _her best chance_.

It'd been Regina who had suggested it. She didn't sleep at all the first two days this new curse went into effect. She worked tirelessly trying to get a response from her friend. What drove her was the idea that she would be stuck in that damn burning room until then. Snow, unlike David, had the potential to wake up they just needed time to figure out how to make it happen... and that was something Regina could do. She reworked a couple curses until she was able to effectively curse Snow... or at least her coffin. The carrier would ensure she wouldn't age, she would live in stasis, so long as she remained inside.  
Once again, Regina stopped time for Snow White. 

**"Look at you... so determined to remain the 'fairest', aren't you? Giving me a run for my damn money."** There's no reply, but Regina didn't need one. She could hear Snow's chuckle accompanied with a shake of her head. The understanding silence had become somewhat of a trademark of their friendship long ago. The two could sit together for hours without saying a word and walk away from each other still feeling like they had a full conversation. Even now with the silence one sided, it still brought Regina comfort, she never had to pretend with Snow.  
But today the Mayor had company. Henry and Daniel. 

They had worked out a shift between Ruby, Granny, Emma and Regina with Henry pitching in every now and again.   
**"I know you probably wouldn't approve with him being down here among my things but... I think he needs to see you."** She takes the little boy from her son's hands and adjusts him on her hip, tilting him towards the glass. **"Look, Danny... look it's momma."**

**"Mom? Is it safe for me to touch it?"**

**"I'm not sure. I wouldn't until I have chance to talk to Emma about it. I'm not sure what all she added to the spell. I let her have a bit of free range with it."**

At her words, Henry slowly moved his hand away from the glass. **"You can't touch it either, can you?"** He looks up at her, her finger dangling over the coffin trying to get his tiny uncle to look where she pointed.

 **"No, none of us can, that's your mother's wishes... but that's okay. We know she's safe."** She smiles but it's obvious she's having a hard time and Henry knows it. They are all struggling and Daniel is looking everywhere but where he should. 

**"Maybe if we try again, things may have changed."** His speech picks up and she knows all he's wanting to do is help anyway he can. That's all he's ever done, so much like Emma.

 **"This curse doesn't work like that, Henry. But we are going to fix it we just need time."** She turns her direction back to the casket. **"Time which we have now.** " She hikes Daniel a little higher on her hip, still trying to recognize his mother. **"Come on Danny-man, look...its-.."**

A cane taps against the stone floor. Somehow she had missed the smell of a rat entering her domain. If she had his powers she'd use his cane to beat him within an inch of his life and curse him to remain that way for the rest of time... consciously. Henry backs away, moving closer to his mother as Regina moves Daniel to her other hip, further away from the Imp. Her jaw clenches so tight she is sure she's cracked a tooth somewhere. **"You aren't welcomed here."**

 **"Well, dearie, I couldn't help but notice you left the door open so I took it as an invitation."** The cane taps as he moves closer, standing on the opposite side of the coffin, peering in on it's sole resident. She can almost swear she sees his eyes light up as he looks at Snow like she's a damn prize. **"Quite a sight, isn't it."** He places his hand against the glass but he quickly hisses, pulling his hand from the burn. A bloody handprint now tarnished the flawless glass. **"I see you've taught Ms. Swan some of our tricks."**

Regina says nothing but she is unable to stop a smirk so devilish that even her 'Evil' self would applaud her for. Her protege had successfully cast a protection spell over her mother.  
One of Savior blood magic. No one could get to Snow White except Emma.  
 **"What do you want, Gold?"** She hate's having her family here around this diseased man. 

**"I came to simply offer my respects."** He's still staring at the Princess beneath the glass and Regina wants to rip his eyes out. The people of this whole town had been fucked over so many times because of him, here in Storybrooke _and_ back in the Enchanted Forest.

 **"She's not dead and she's going to wake up."** Henry steps forward, championing his family tradition of little hope speeches and Regina couldn't be more proud. She places her hand against his back letting him know she's got him. 

**"I'm sure she will, dearie.... I'm sure she will."** He matches stares with Henry and his mother before disappearing back up the stairs. Oh yes, how she was hating that man more an more everyday. Rumpel was as sly an conniving as they come and the way he looked at Snow with that dark twinkle made her wonder if waking her up was part of his plan or not.

 **"I think you two need to head back to Granny's. Here Henry, take Dan-.."** The child chooses this moment to fling his upper body forward towards the coffin and Regina is more than positive her heart has stopped. If he touched the coffin the magic would kill him. She had made the mistake of testing Emma's blood magic on herself and had the same reaction the Dark One did…and they were adults. That power on a tiny body would kill, not just maim. And by all the powers that be, if Daniel died on her watch she'd put herself in a sleeping curse and ask to be tossed off the Jolly Roger.

Daniel's little hand makes full contact, slapping down against the glass panel before Regina can do anything. For a moment, time for them stops as well... then a golden shimmering veil of magic is pulled away from the coffin. The little Nolan boy did indeed have magic. Very, _very_ , powerful magic at that. 

**"...Mom? What just happened... what was that?"** Henry was still waiting for the impact.

Regina gave a short relieved laughed as she held Daniel close and kissed his cheek. **"That was your uncle performing magic!"** She kissed the little guy again before tucking him into his carrier and strapping him in. **"I need to call Emma. Whatever Daniel's just done has taken her magic offline... I suppose we'll have to discuss binding his powers as well for the time being."** She says the last part more so to herself. The wicked, evil and dark ones of this town did not need another target to focus on. She picks up the baby-carrier and hands it to Henry before leaning over and kissing his forehead. **"Text me when you two get settled back at Granny's, okay?"**

 **"Yes mom, I know the drill."** Regina smiles and with a wave of her hands her son and godson are taken in a purple cloud across town.

Regina stands there thinking for a minute before tapping away at her phone. A text to Emma.

_'We need to talk.'_

The phone now placed back in her pocket, she leans back on her heels and closes her eyes for just a moment. She's hoping that when she looks again it will all be a misunderstanding...but that's wishful thinking. Her hand digs deep into her jacket pocket, feeling the smooth paper of the letter beneath her thumb. It catches and she knows it's caused a paper-cut.

 **"Daniel's doing...okay. He misses you... and David. And Emma... well, she's Emma, you know? I know she doesn't come down to visit often, it's hard on her."** She turns to the coffin and her hand raises. **"It's hard on all of us."** Taking a deep breath she lightly presses her fingers to the glass panel... it almost feels like static from a fuzzy sweater is beneath her skin, popping and crackling as she lays her hand flat against it to examine the magic residue that's dissipating. She feels her phone vibrate, checking it to see it's Henry just like she knew it would be.

 **"Snow...it feels like this whole town is going to hell in a handbasket without you."** She laughs a little as she pushes the glass panel back, opening the coffin. She reaches in and adjusts a stray strand of hair that had been bothering her for days on end. **"Henry's been perfecting your hope speeches. He's good but it's just not quite the same."** Her small sad smile disappears as her eyes trace over the sleeping woman's face. Laying a hand atop the Princess's left hand as she shake's her head, her voice taking a more serious tone. **"It feels like we are all just running in circles... the same circle, actually."** The back of her right hand quickly swipes her tears forming in her eyes, refusing to let a single one drop. **"I'm trying to get you back to us but this curse is stubborn. I don't know what to do. I'm...I'm really struggling here, Snow."** Her head hangs as she watches her own thumb rub across her step-daughter's knuckles. Her throat is burning as a whisper climbs up. **"We need you... I need you."**

She studies the younger woman's face, the idea tugging at the back of her mind. She had promised Emma and Henry both that she'd leave no stone unturned and no methods left unexhausted and she supposed this was a method, a rather far fetched Hail-Mary method but still something to be tried.

 _"... She loves you, Regina."_

Regina moves closer, hovering over the pale skin. She could still smell that perfume Snow had put on all those weeks ago. Her hands lace around both sides of woman's face, holding her like she had seen her do for Emma many times. **"You've never listened to anything I've ever asked you to do and I won't be surprised if this time isn't any different, but please... _wake up_..."** She hesitates, looking over the profile she had memorized as she admitted a hard truth to herself. **"...because I love you too, Snow."** She closed her eyes and held her breath as she pushed her lips against Snow White's brow before leaning away.

A shuttered breath leaves her as warm tears threaten her eyes. She knew it was going to be all for nothing and yet still she waited for something to happen but there was no-.....

_**WHOOOOOOOOSH** _

The magic that passed through them both cracked the glass coffin and suddenly Regina's eyes were staring into another's.  
She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

_....it fucking worked..._

Her mouth hung open as tears freely fell down her face. There's tears forming in Snow's eyes too and it brings Regina back to reality. Both her hands grab the younger woman by her arms and pull her up into a sitting position, the two women eye to eye. And though it was rehearsed, Regina's voice is catching as she tried to look this woman in the face.

**".....Snow...Da-.."**

**"......David's dead...."** The sentence is finished for her by Snow's hoarse voice. She'd been burning alive in that room with this knowledge all these weeks and judging by the look on Regina's face it had been confirmed.

\----------------------------

Emma had got a text from Regina earlier that evening about the two of them needing to talk, but Emma didn't want to. She knew when she got little short messages like that then it normally had to do with her catatonic mother or some vile thing conjured up by her evil half. So when this message came across, she did anything but have to deal with it. Even when Regina tried calling her she lets it go to voicemail. Right now Sheriff Swan just needed an escape.   
And tonight, it was hauling a drunk dwarf into the station.

Leroy was back to drinking but who could blame him. With the strange Evil Queen, Wicked Witch, Dark One threesome- or whatever the fuck was going on there..half the town was giving it a go at his title as "Town Drunk", but tonight is was just plain old Leroy back in the drunk tank. She's sitting at her desk writing a report as Grumpy loudly sings some off colour version of 'Hi-Hoe'...you can probably guess some of the lyrics. She's sure Mr. Disney is rolling in his grave.

 **"Shut! Up!"** She slams her hands on her desk. **"Can't you wait until I'm gone? Then you can have the whole damn place to yourself to sing as loudly and as off key as you want!** She attempts to finish the report but the singing only grows. She's had it up to here with the hobbit. She grabs her jacket and storms out the station cursing the town and the drunken idiot in cell block 1. Her phone rings again and she just knows it's Regina... until she looks down at the screen.

_Mom_

She answers the call quick as lighting and boiling with rage. **"Goddamn, You! You think this is funny Regina?! How dare yo-"**

**"....Emma."**

**"...............................mom?..."**


	8. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit slower to come out and on the small side. I hate to admit it but I think I feel a writer's block coming. I'm going to keep pushing it though. I KNOW where I want the story to go and where the story will end, it's just finding the right words to put it all in.  
> Reviews are welcomed!

_-YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE. FIRST SKIPPED MESSAGE:-  
  
  
_ Angry, painful crying that is on the verge of being labeled as screaming fills the call. The distraught voice speaking is just barely audible over it.  
 _"Emma, call me. NOW. It's yo-..."_ The tight voice breaks for a moment, giving into a short but withheld cry of it's own.  
 _"...Your mother is awake."_ The call ends abruptly, the unforgiving mountains of pain in the background never ceasing.

\----------------------------

She does her best to still her bottom lip from trembling but she can see Snow isn't winning that battle. The younger woman shuts her eyes tightly and the tears roll like waves down her pale face. Regina waits in silence, waiting on Snow to make the first move and realizing they both have death grip on each other. She's still stunned that the woman was actually awake.

_Please don't let this be a dream. Please let this be real._

**".....I want to see him.."** She lifts her head to find the older woman's eyes again, not bothering to wipe her face. Her gaze is now focusing on her surroundings and Regina can see the recognition in those hazel eyes the moment Snow comprehends the coffin. She starts to pull back like she's going to crawl out but she's held in place a moment longer.

**"Snow, how long were you in the burning room?"**

**".......what?"** She doesn't have time for this bullshit. She takes her arms away and swings her legs over the side, glass gives way and crumples beneath her and Regina grabs her to prevent her from sliding to the floor. 

_I need to call Emma. I can't do this alone..._

**"Stop and listen to what I'm asking you."** She has the younger woman again but this time it's gently by the wrist. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for this long night to come. **"...how long have you been under?"** Snow looks at her and she can read Regina like an open book. She can already tell that what she wants to say is the wrong answer and she can see Regina knows it too. She slowly shakes her head, trying to lie to herself. Her chest is on fire and she is...

_...no...  
.....we have time, it's only been a couple hours...  
..we can go to the Underworld and...  
.......please ....no..._

....forced to turn away because the look on the woman's face in front of her is telling her what she's thinking is isn't true. With just that one look she knows so well... she knows it's all over. There's no 'what-if' or 'maybe'. The lie to herself isn't enough anymore.

**"....show him to me."**

Regina bites the inside of her bottom lip before eventually conceding to the request. She wants to ask Snow if she's sure that's what she wants but eventually the widow will have to see what's become of her husband. Even in death these two can't stay apart for long.

_....she's a widow..._

It's a word she thought she'd never associate with Snow.  
She slides from the woman's wrist and takes her by the hand and turns to lead her down the hall and up the stairs, out the mausoleum. The Mayor had chosen a nearby plot just to the left of her own family's resting place, which was now a choice that was paying off; she was having trouble making the short, but emotionally long, journey with Snow. There was some resistance that pulled back against her grasp as their pace slowed but the older woman held tighter, pulling the brokenhearted woman in closer to her. When the headstone came into view the younger woman let go. Regina stopped but Snow slowly advanced until she could go no more, dropping hard to her knees atop her husbands grave... his name in bold print staring her in the face. For several long seconds there is silence as Snow lays her right hand against the cold stone. There is still no noise when her shoulders begin to shake violently... but then her utter torment catches up and she forces a hand over her mouth to help contain herself. It looks like she's struggling under the pain to just even keep herself propped up, like any moment she's going to fold in on herself. Her right hand turns into a fist and weakly begins to pound against tombstone.

Her head bows as she knocks it a couple times against his name. The sounds that comes out of that woman made Regina want to tear out her own hear and try to save David though it would be useless. There were waves and waves of angry crying that rack her frame until the older woman could take no more. She backed away, trying to get hold of herself as she frantically fished for her phone from her pocket to call the Sheriff.

_Goddamn it, Emma!_

_-"Hey it's me. Leave me a message, I'll get back to you."-_

**"Emma, call me. _NOW_. It's yo-"** She can hear Snow angrily curse her husband, curse him for leaving their children, curse him for leaving her.... Regina doesn't know how much more of this she can handle without back-up _._ **"Your mother is awake."**

The phone is shoved back into her pocket without a second thought. She takes a couple slow deep breaths in her nose and out her mouth, doing her best to ground herself so she can think straight. She turns around and heads back to Snow who now just has her forehead pressed into the marble space between her husband's engraved name. She crouches down beside her and puts a hand on the younger woman's back.

 **"Snow.... Snow, I need you to listen to me. We can't stay here, not right now."** It's the best calm voice she has at the moment. 

**"...I-.. I can't le- ave him, Reg-..ina..."** The older woman hesitates debating if she can give this woman a few more minutes but if her other half shows up then she wouldn't be able to protect the both of them out in the open. There was also not a doubt in her mind that her 'Evil' self was already aware that her curse had been broken... she didn't want to think about what sort of backlash was going to come from that. Slowly she removes a hand that had been gripping the stone like it depended on her life.

 **"David's gone, Snow, and he wouldn't want you to stay here where it's unsafe. Come on, we need to go. Emma will find us."** She doesn't say this with harshness, she's just wants Snow to snap out of this daze and think clearly and the name of her daughter seems to trigger a surrender. She let's go and allows Regina to help her back to her feet. Still feeling like she's unable to go back to their little apartment, and still not sure how well Snow would do there, she poofs the two of them to the manor. Guiding her step-daughter to the living room she sits the younger woman down on the sofa before sitting in front of her on the coffee table. Several Tylenol tablets appear in one hand with a glass of water in the other. **"Take these, you're going to need them."** For what may be only the second time in all their history together, Snow does what she's asked to do by Regina. She doesn't hesitate, grabbing the pills and throwing them back with swish of water. After setting the glass down on the side table, she grabs tissues and tries to clear her eyes because she just knows the next thing she'll be asked is to get a hold on herself. 

Regina doesn't noticed but her hands are resting on Snow's knees in front of her. The Mayor just watches the woman, unsure if another breakdown is coming or if she's about to lash out... she's never seen Snow like this and she wants to know what's going on in that pixie-haired head of hers. **"....It's been over six weeks..."** The older woman almost doesn't register the words falling out her own mouth but she sees the effect it has. Her step-daughter is now gripping the edge of the fine furniture like she's about to rip it in half.

 **"Where's Daniel? He's safe?"**

**"He's with Ruby and Granny tonight. Henry is there with them, too. Everyone is safe, Snow."** She tries to offer up a small sad smile, wondering if she should tell the woman that her son could be more powerful than Emma but she decides right this moment isn't the right time. Little comfort circles are being swirled into Snow's knees ...again, it's something she doesn't notice she's doing. **"I called Emma and told her you're awake."** Snow nods at that signaling she's at least comprehending. The girl's eyes are red and raw. Them being paired with her paler than normal face makes her look tragic. Regina is positive she never wants to see this sight again in her life. **"....I'm so, so sorry about David... I tri-.. there wasn't anything I could do.. an I'm sorry we couldn't wake yo- "** Her right hand is stopped in mid-rotation by Snow and their eyes lock, hazel-green finding dark auburn.

 **"I know."** Her fingers take the hand from her knee and one hand gives the other a squeeze. **"I know you and I know you did all you could."** There's still a few unshed tears hanging in the younger woman's eyes as they search over the face in front of them. **"....Thank you, Regina."** She says every single one of those three words with full admiration and now there are threatening tears building in her step-mother's eyes. She is almost about to ask how Snow has this composure right now but then she remembers she's royalty through and through, and what may look like strength on the outside is only truly a mask. Regina's worn it before for a long time. The full breakdown will come when Snow's alone and Regina thinks that makes matters worse. The hand moves away and Snow stands, removing herself from this close space between them .

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I need to go home, there is something I have to do."** Regina feels herself begin to sweat, she can't go back there and she's not sure what she can do if Snow _does_ fully breakdown in front of her.

 **"It's not safe. Emma will b-"** Her step-daughter isn't listening. She's still moving toward the door. **"Wait... just wait. I'll take you."** Better to keep an eye on her and not have her get abducted. She scoots around the sofa and as soon as she's close enough the purple clouds come up and when the clouds vanish they're right outside the loft's front door. Out of habit, Snow grabs the handle and turns it to enter but it's locked... and then she remembers her and David's keys were left behind _six weeks ago_. Regina can see the strokes of pain in her face so she takes a step closer. **"...are you _sure_ you want this?"**

_...stop, Snow.... please...stop hurting yourself...  
_

**"Open it."** There is no hesitation because she knows if she stopped herself now, she'd never get restarted.

Regina searches her eyes, they use to be so bright. Even all those years ago when she was on the run, when ever she was face to face with the Evil Queen those eyes would shine like emeralds in the sun.... but now there is nothing. There is no life and possibly no hope left behind them and that terrifies her. The Mayor waves her hand and the door clicks unlocked before creaking open an inch or so. Snow pushes the door open and it's like a knife goes through her chest... it's been left untouched. There are new flowers in the flowerpot but other than that, it looks like it did when they left. The pause doesn't go unnoticed by her companion though. She's about to hold the younger woman back but then suddenly she's moving. 

It's like blinders on a horse, she's moving with purpose and only making the movements she needs to. She doesn't stop to linger or reminisce, no this woman has shit to do. After setting her own phone to charge she moves to her bedroom. On her side of the bed she opens her nightstand drawer and pulls out a leather portfolio and tucks it under her arm before moving to David's nightstand. It's here where Regina's heart jumps in her throat, she watches her step-daughter just go through the motions. She moves like she's on autopilot and right now she most probably is. Snow's phone chimes that it too is awake.

_..maybe Henry needs to know?...  
....maybe I should let Ruby know first?.._

The Mayor moves her hand to her pocket for her own phone, but doesn't get far because she decides against it. Emma, Snow and herself needed to come up with a plan. Speaking of Emma...   
Regina looks up to see Snow tapping on her phone before holding it to her ear. The portfolio that was under her arm is now laying on the table and she can't help but hope it's a secret weapon to use against her 'Evil' self. She hears the sound of her name muffled and distant yelling from Snow's phone.

 **"....Emma."** The older woman can only imaging what's going through the blonde's head. **"...It's me, Emma. I need you to come home.... no, I don't know... yes, she's here..."** Regina's eyes flick towards her step-daughter at her last phrase. The older brunette moves closer and wraps her arms around herself. It was an eerie feeling being back there. **"...okay."** The call ends and the phone is left alone to continue charging. **"She's on her way."**

**"My my my, someone's up too soon."** The two women spin around, their attention is turned back to the front door where Her Majesty holds a shiny red apple in the doorway, inspecting the deliciously poisoned fruit. Snow steps forward but Regina moves in front of her with her hands out, ready to brace herself for whatever the Evil Queen tried to attempt. The Queen peers around Regina as if she's not even there. **"How'd you like my surprise, dear? Was it too obvious? Be honest, was the eternal sleep just too poetic?"**

 **"...you bitch."** It's a soft mumble under Snow's breath but it's right in Regina's ear. 

The Evil Queen moves a half-step forward and Snow moves to push pass Regina but her step-mother put an arm out to stop her. The monarch in front of them scoffs to herself; her eyes briefly lock on to Regina with a disapproving smirk and shake of her head before her attention goes back to Snow. **"She can't be your guard-dog forever."** Those words had passed between the two, well three, of them before, but this time it feels more definite. As soon as there is a a hint of a smirk in the Queens lips, the apple in her hand explodes and both versions of Regina flinch and pull away. The Queen disappears in a flash of smoke while there is a terrible ringing in Regina's right ear... she feels like she just may be deaf now on that side. She spins around to Snow, half expecting to see her either dead or asleep again but instead she finds the smoking barrel of a gun in her right hand... David's gun.

_When the fuck did she get that?!_

Two seconds too slow, Emma runs through the doorway with her gun drawn only to be met with her mother armed. **"Mom? What the hell is going on?"** The arm holding the firearm at the end of it lowers and in two long strides the younger brunette takes her daughter in her arms, her free hand holding the back of her head like David use to do and kissing the side of her head.

**"Oh, Emma!"**

It was _real_.... her mother _was_ awake.  
The two women embrace hard and Regina can see a quiet tear escape one of Emma's eyes. 

_...do I tell her? Does she already know?..._


	9. Best Laid Plans

It's well after midnight but there is still a light on upstairs in the loft. There had been tears shed as Emma caught Snow up on everything she had missed, the mother and daughter duo had retreated upstairs and had been there for a little over an hour. Regina knew they needed this time together, this little bit of something close to peace because none of them knew what tomorrow would bring. Emma was having more bad days than goods ones when it came to her shaky magic, not to mention the visions. Crying from both women would come down from the overhang now an again but it had been a while since there had been any noise.

Standing alone in the little kitchen she gets to digging in the cabinet, finding the marked bottle David had left behind along with his little note. She grabs it and sees there is something beneath it... it's a envelope addressed to Snow written in her Charming's boyish handwriting. Slipping the letter off the shelf, Regina can't help herself and slides the letter out, knowing full well she has no right in any realm to do what she's about to. Turning her back to the stairs she unfolds the letter and begins to skim over it as quick as she can. She feels compelled to know how badly the letter is going to hurt Snow before she leaves it with her. She needs to know the damage David left behind.

_...what am I doing, this is wrong... this is wrong, stop it... STOP!...  
........no... oh... oh my god.... Snow... _

She jumps at the sound of movement upstairs, quickly placing the letter back in the envelope, scooting around the kitchen counter to her jacket that folded over the back of a chair, tucking the letter into the folds of it. Back in the kitchen she fishes out three short glasses but stops herself as she stares at them for several seconds. Pouring a small amount in one she takes a sip and then holds her head back, hoping that will keep her tears from moving forward.

_..you certainly had good taste, David...  
_. _...but I wish I could kill you for what you've done..._  
  
She only half-heartily means the thought.

There is a soft click and the lamp upstairs goes off before there are footsteps coming down the metal stairs that are far too light to be Emma.

 **"How is she?"** Regina fills a second glass but puts the third away.

 **"I don't know, but she's asleep."** The gun is still attached to her hip, nestled in it’s holster and looped through one of David's old belts. It's going to be a hellish fight to get her to hand over the firearm. Snow with a gun is far more deadlier and accurate than Snow with a bow... and that is a bone chilling thought.

 **"...and you?"** She fills both cups, placing a glass in front of her on the bar of the kitchen counter. She watches the younger woman as she tests her, those hazel eyes dart to the glass as if she's weighing her options... She doesn't move for it, instead she moves to the table where the leather portfolio was still sitting from earlier in the evening.

 **"How's your ear? Still ringing?"** Snow had evaded the question which Regina knew she would try. Asking how someone was doing after being in a half-ass coma for almost two months only to wake up and realize they are a widow... well, she’s thankful she wasn't shot just then.

 **"The ringing will pass."** Out of curiosity and the need for confirmation, she picks up her glass as well as the one meant for Snow and carries them around to the table. With the two women sitting opposite, she slides the little crystal glass in front of her step-daughter. **"You may want a drink after what I'm about to tell you."** Her step-daughter doesn't meet her eyes, nor does she reach for the glass, she just lays one of her hands across the portfolio as her thumb rubs back an forth against it.

 **"I could say the same to you."** Their eyes lock and after a beat Regina does what was suggested and downs the rest of her own drink. Snow with a secret was never good even though Regina knew what it was. **"I've been under for too long and my daughter has just filled me in on... on all this _bullshit_ that's been going on so you might as well go first, Regina. Strike while the iron is hot, so to speak."** For someone who's been 'asleep' for almost two months she sounds tired... so very tired and worn down.

The Mayor's index finger trails around the glass in her hand a couple times before clearing her throat and leaning back in the chair. She doesn't want to dive into just how she was able to wake Snow so she opts for the easier discussion. **"We need to talk about Daniel. He-..."** She sees the panic flash across the other woman's face before she can explain.

**"You said he was saf-.."**

Regina grabs the woman's wrist before she can stand. **"He is, just wait.. sit an listen."** Snow takes a breath an somewhat relaxes. **"Daniel has magic, Snow."** A sneaky smile slips into the older woman's face before fading back. **"It's sort of how the curse was able to be broken."** It's not a lie if it's a half truth. **"But I'm worried. I think his power may exceed Emma's... which means-..."**

 **"...which means my son now has a target on his back... my son who is all of eight months old."** She closes her eyes is disgust, leaning both elbows into the table and buries in her face in her hands. Ever since Snow was forced to be on the run, everyone affiliated with her was put in grave danger or killed. David was now part of those who had paid the ultimate price and with the way things were heading Emma and Daniel were sure to follow those same footsteps. She wants to cry and scream... she wants to kill... and she wants to _be_ killed. She doesn't want to look at the woman in front of her because even though she's _her Regina_... she still shares the same face as the woman who has made her life one big fucking nightmare. The same face that has haunted and hunted her almost all her life. She can't look at Regina because it hurts too goddamn fucking much.

 **"I can bind his powers until you feel he's ready, I guarantee it's safe and harmless."** The young woman in front of her says nothing, she only nods painfully slow. The older woman watches her and waits. **"I'm afraid to ask.. but what is this?"** She taps on the the thin folder between them both.

Regina leans forward and rests her own hand on the thin folder. It takes several breaths for Snow to find her voice. Eventually her hands fold into one another until her forehead is leaning against closed fists, her eyes still closed. **"Emma mentioned there is a way to break your connection to the Evil Queen. I want to know what that is."** Once again, she was changing the subject. Those hazel-green eyes finally find their way open only to briefly close tight again and then flutter back open. Regina nods once to herself, leaning forward and placing her now empty glass aside and making an uneasy face.

 **"That's the tricky part. _We_ don't have the means to do that, but _She_ does..."** She breathes a heavy breath. **"Did Emma happen to mention the Shears of Destiny?"** Snow nods, finally able to keep eye contact for longer than two seconds. **"Well, let's just say she's just as eager as I am to cut herself free from me."**

**"What does that mean for you? What happens if she uses them?"**

Regina leans back against her chair and releases a heavy sigh. **"...I'm not sure. In theory, we'll become two separate entities but as far as I know they've never been used this way. It could... I suppose it could kill me, kill us both really."**

 **"No. No, this plan is not an option. We'll find another way."** For a moment Snow sounds like her old self.

**"What happens to me happens to her and vice versa, this may be our only sure-fire way to be free from her, Snow."**

The younger woman grabs her wrist in such a manner it causes Regina to jump. **"Our? _OUR_? There is no 'our' Regina if you're not here."** Her voice raises but she realizes it, glancing once to the top of the stairs before lowering her voice and turning her gaze back to her step-mother. **"We can't trust her, I can't trust her... I... I cannot lose anyone else..."** Her other hand gets laid atop the one that's within her grasp. **"I _refuse_ to lose you again."**

Now it's Regina who is struggling to keep eye contact with Snow. Her only free hand gets laid on top of Snow's, completing the hand-pile. The breath in her lungs trembles just as her eyes are beginning to sting. **"....Snow, what happened to David?.. that was my fault. Even though she and I are no longer in the same body... that's still me."** She has to look away as her voice breaks, she can't bare seeing this woman's face any longer. **"That was still me who took him from you."** This was history repeating itself. Another version of Regina stood before Snow yet again and ripped away someone she loved but now it was both women who were struggling with correcting their minds this time around.

 **"Stop it."** Her hazel eyes are pooled with tears but somehow none escape and somewhere there is a hand squeezing so firm it's almost painful. **"That's not you... in the past? ..maybe, but that isn't you anymore.** ** _You_ , Regina, did not take..."** It's Snow's voice that now falters and it takes _everything_ in her to keep herself together. **"...did _not_ take him from me."** In a smooth motion Snow frees a hand and reaches over, swiping a tear with her thumb from Regina's cheek that had gone unnoticed by the older woman. The two of them had been down this trail too many times. They had been through too much shit together, they had made far too much progress and growth with one another that Snow was not going to allow anymore steps backwards. **"We couldn't save David but we _will_ save _you_."**

At these words, Regina's eyes shut tight and the tears she had been keeping held back get released and Snow allows them. Her hand pulls back and takes the glass of whiskey that was meant for her and knocks it back in one go. In that second, the older woman feels like she should have stopped her but she doesn't... and she allows Snow to keep her secrets. Their hands pull apart from one another and the younger woman places hers back on top of the portfolio that had been forgotten about.

 **"This..."** She clears her throat before trying again. **"Belle helped David an I write a Will."** Somehow this woman finds the strength to seek out Regina's gaze. **"I'm giving it to you to hold on to."** She says this with a nod as she slides the folder forward to the other woman. **"Emma knows and has read it... she was a witness to it."** The Mayor's jaw hangs. **"The fight is between the Evil Queen and I, it always has been an I won't see anyone else get hurt. She blames me for starting this war so I might as well be the one to end it."**

Now it's Regina's turn to put up a fight. **"Like hell you will, Snow. I'm not going to sit back and watch you get yourself destroyed."** Nearly those same words had been spoken to her almost two years ago but they still rang true. **"We are going to do this together. The three of us."**

 **"I couldn't agree with you more."** There is a soft knowing smile in Snow's lips. And though it's small, it gives Regina hope because it's something she didn't think she'd ever see again. **"...but it may be four of us."**

_Did she just openly admit sh-..._

Snow looks away momentarily and fidgets with the rim of the glass that's still in her hand. **"I need to ask you something that may be a little delicate... I'm not sure how sensitive you are to the subject."** Regina is wiping her face clear of any threatening tears, nodding to give the go ahead. **"...Do you know what became of the magic cuff Greg-... I mean, Owen.. used on you?"** There is chill that runs down her back just thinking of that man and what he had done to her. But the fact that Snow wants access to that sort of technology puts her on edge.

_...wait, what?...  
First the gun now this? Snow is getting.. dangerous..._

**"If you think you, or anyone else for that matter, can get close enough to use that on her, you're wrong. Anyone who tries will be dead long before they can get in range."**

**"Regina, do you know or not?"**

Her step-mother draws in a deep breath and sighs. **"Hypothetically, if I said I did would you tell me your plan?"**

**"No."**

**"Snow White!"** This time it's her voice that raises and she looks to the stairs like her step-daughter had earlier before adjusting her volume. **"What did I just say? We are going to do this toge-..."**

**"And we will do this together but I don't feel safe telling you my plan... just like I don't want you tell me what you know. At least not here. All I want to know is if you know where it is. A simple yes or no."**

Regina's mind flashes to a memory she had filed somewhere in the back of her brain. During their year away, there were a few times she found herself in the Charming's bedchamber and she remembered Snow had a rather large private library. It was filled with a menagerie of books one would find in a professors collection which is probably why Snow was made a teacher when cursed. There was a group of books that were standing out now... there had been volumes on war tactics and now she was wishing she had read those and paid attention. She'd never given Snow the credit she was due but that was changing now that Snow was no longer hiding her intellect. **"Yes."** With a certain understanding look on her face and the single phrase, it's all the younger woman needs.

**"Good, then we have a fighting chance to level the playing field."**

**"What exactly do you mean by that?"**

**"It means I have a call to make."** Snow stands taking the two empty glasses in hand before heading back into the kitchen. Regina has no idea what the hell has just happened. This woman was all over the place but somehow it all made perfect sense in her head and everyone else was just along for the ride. A arm reaches over her, returning her lipstick smudged glass with exactly two shots worth of whiskey in it... but she notices there's no second or third for Snow.

_...she'll tell me in her own time... an I in mine..._


	10. Disastrous Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned this was going to be a dark re-write.  
> .*************************.  
> ***WARNING: RAPE MENTION***

The one call she needed to make ended up being two. Snow decided to leave Emma sleeping only after the older of the three put up a protection barrier around the apartment. Regina 'poofs' her Mercedes over and agrees to drive her friend to the Lucas residence, the ride giving each plenty of time to think about things. She had insisted that regardless of the late time that Ruby was awake... and she was right. The phone only rang once before the Wolf answered, the Mayor could hear her practically screaming on the other end. Once there and hugs were distributed, Granny and her granddaughter couldn't keep their hands off Snow. Ruby wrapped her arms around her friend and held her as tight as she could, her gaze falling on Regina and giving the woman a knowing look. Granny insisted on making them coffee but all Snow wanted to do was see her son. Regina gave the three their space, stepping outside into the cold night after looking in on Henry who is fast asleep. She thought about waking him but decided it would be better for them all if he found out in the morning.

After a few minutes alone she's joined by one of the others, the smell of coffee dancing on the breeze. She turns to accept the coffee from Granny but finds Ruby there instead. **"Thank you."** Regina take the cup and takes a sip. It tastes just like it does from Granny's diner but that's probably because this young woman has the order memorized. The younger brunette says nothing but sits on the swing, pulling out a lighter and pack of cigarettes. She holds it up and open but Regina declines, there had been a time when she would have accepted one but that was years ago. A silence falls between them. Since the night at the manor, she hadn't seen much of the waitress. Only once had she asked to see Snow one other time an that was when she had been placed back into the glass coffin.

 **"You woke her.** " The cigarette lights between her painted ruby red lips, an imitation of Snow's. 

The coffee comes down from Regina's lips, the liquid warming her. **"Well yes. That's what I've been tryi-.."**

 **"No."** The interruption cuts like knife. It's not so much angry as it is disappointed. **"... _You_ woke her. I could smell you on her."** Smoke comes out like steam from her nose. **"I know about you. I know about your fling with Nurse Ratched a few years back..."** Red shrugs. **"...she talks a little too much when drunk."** Regina's eyes close tight. How many times she had tried to scrub that memory out her brain. That was a terrible time during the curse. Looking back, that Nurse had been the wrong person to venture down _that_ alley with.

Regina's brow arches, a little surprised that Ruby had never said anything or tried to blackmail her. The coffee comes to rest on the railing along the porch before she turns around to face the other woman. **"Yes, I woke her."** Ruby's head nods but her eyes are transfixed elsewhere, just looking off into the distance. Another few moments of quiet wrap around the two.

**"Does she know?"**

**"No. I mean... I don't know. We haven't discussed it and she hasn't asked. Besides, there has been _far_ more pressing issues to get to."** Regina sighs heavily then leans back a little, her arms folding in front of her. **"It's not what you think."** She rocks back an forth before eventually taking a seat next to the other woman. **"..I... I don't love her like you do. Or how David... _did_."** Her hands smooth down her pencil skirt and then stockings, it was still strange referring to the Shepard in the past tense. **"...maybe at one point I could have but I don't look at her like that."** The younger brunette says nothing, she just sits quietly as the tobacco burns between her fingers. **"It's none of my business but you and she?...."**

 **"Once."** At the quick reply Regina bites the inside of her bottom lip an looks away, back out towards where her Mercedes is parked. She's not expecting an explanation, the way Ruby reacted told her enough yet to her surprise.. **"...it was back in the Enchanted Forest, before the curse."** There is a nervous breath being pulled in with another drag of the cigarette, she didn't clarify which curse. **" I'm a monster, Regina."** The older woman looks at her curiously for just a moment before looking down at her heels.

**"Perhaps that wolf side of you might be, but the heart will love who it-..."**

**"No, that's not what I mean."** A frustrated huff passes from her lips, smoke billowing out. **"I had a few too many drinks one night.. but Snow... gods, she was so far gone. She... she passed out on the bed and I..."**

Regina's head snaps back to the other woman, mouth hanging open and something like panic in her face. **"Did you..."** Her shoulders now turn so her entire upper half now faces towards Red with one hand braced against the back of the swing. She doesn't want to say aloud the words that were forming in her head, but she needed to know. She _must_ know. **"....you raped her?!"** It's a fierce angry whisper that's hissed through clenched teeth like she's about to skin the girl and make a nice pelt.

The younger brunette's head shakes slowly in disbelief at herself. Her words falling into almost a whisper like she's confessing her sins to the local priest. **"I don't know for sure what happened that night, everything is so foggy... but that morning when I woke up, she had marks on-..."** Her free hand tightens into a fist and she slams it into her thigh once. **"...I panicked, so I lied to her... told her we got drunk and that she had fallen down a ravine.. it helped explain wh-..."** Regina grabs Ruby's left arm and grips it painfully tight.

 **" _Stop_. I don't want to hear any more..." **Her voice had started flat but by the end of it she was angry. She wouldn't be able to look at Ruby or Snow the same ever again... both for their own different reasons completely. She feels like her breath is fire coming up her throat. **"...fucking hell, Ruby!"**

Red's peridot eyes shut tight then reopen with tears around the rims. **"I don't need you to start berating me, Regina. I've had to live with this nightmare. It's something I wish I could apologize for but how can I? How could I ever apologize for something she has no idea about... something _I_ barely even know."** She takes a final shaky drag off the cigarette. **“I’d lose my only friend forever.”**

 **"...holy shit..."** The words are muttered in a breathy whisper.

**"It's all a fucking mess."**

**"You think?!"** The Mayor's head tilts up, looking at the porch fan. Her eyes dart around at nothing in particular as she tries to sort through all the fuckery that has been poured into her lap even since she'd woken Snow. The two women sit in silence a bit longer until Regina feels her nerves will no longer allow her to. Resuming her place near the railing she takes a large gulp of lukewarm coffee. 

_..my god.._   
_....I should have left her sleeping...._   
_..maybe we all need a forgetting potion..._

**"You won't tell her, will you?"** Ruby leans forward from her spot on the swing.

 **"Are you kidding?! How can I? She's going to have a million questions as to how _I_ even know!." **These are the ugly hours of night. It's the time made mainly for saying the things that you can't say during the day. It's when the darkest secrets come out and the unlikely of friendships and bonds are made. When they had been sent back for a year in the Enchanted Forest it's exactly what she and Snow did. It was what made their bond between them stronger, unbreakable even... maybe she and this Wolf could work something out along those lines, come to some sort of understanding on common ground. **"What you've done is _not_ right, not by a long shot... and now I've been pulled into this and am expected to keep this.. this disastrous secret for you both!" **Her hands hold the railing behind her, keeping her from choking the life out of the girl in front of her. But deep down, Regina had no right to judge... she had been raping Sheriff Graham for years before ultimately killing the man, and that's just the tip of her sinful iceberg; she didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to this. She takes a slow inhale and holds it for a moment. **"...I know you beat yourself up about it enough already, so I'll keep this secre** **t _for now_... bu** **t in turn, I need you to keep a temporary one for me as well."** She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to tell Ruby what she was about to, maybe it was because she was a third party who knew how to keep a secret and because Regina needed to hear someone else's feedback before addressing Snow. Ruby finally makes direct eye contact with a slight nod. Regina looks down at the pitch black coffee swirling around the cup in hand. **"I've done something I shouldn't have."**

 **"What did you do, Regina?"** Now it's Red's turn to sound angry, a guttural snarl rumbling just below the drawn out name.

 **"David left Snow a letter an I...."** She shakes her head as if she still can't believe what she did only some odd sixty minutes ago. **"...I read it."** Her shoulders drop and her hand stops the mug in rotation.

 **"Oh... well, I imagine she must be pretty pissed with you."**

**"She doesn't know the letter even exists....I took it."** Ruby moves, now standing in front of her. Regina can smell the cigarette and the faintest hint of alcohol on her.

 **"You didn't tell her? ..Regina, she needs to know! You have to give it to her!"** Those yellow-green eyes catch the moonlight and they almost seem to glow as they search the older woman's face. 

**"Wait..it gets worse."** Regina's voice breaks under her whispered words and the younger woman in front of her brow furrows waiting for some explanation. The coffee mug is placed down before the Mayor raises shaky fingers to cover her lips. **"....Snow's pregnant."**

**"WHAT?!"**

Regina grabs the younger woman by the arms before she can storm back into the house, her hands squeezing tightly. **"Lower your voice and get a hold of yourself!"** The older woman gives the other a single good shake. **"Snow hasn't said anything to me an I can't very well ask, now can I?"** Her hands release the other woman when she's sure she's not leaving that spot. **"I'm not fully sure she knows it herself."**

 **"What do you mean? ...an how _do_ you know?"**

**"It was in David's letter but the way he talks about it sounds like he knew before she did... and how _that_ happened, I have no idea."** Regina is shaking her head again before she painfully scoffs. **"You're right... it _is_ all a fucking mess."** She runs a hand through her hair.

Ruby moves beside her but is facing the opposite direction. She leans over and rests her elbows on the railing as her head hangs. **"What do we do now?"**

 **"Now?... Now we protect her and do what we can to be there for her."** Regina doesn't miss a beat. She won't let a question like that linger. There they stood side by side, the Wolf and Queen, the two finding common ground. 

**"...we _have_ to stop fucking things up."**

Those words pull a strained chuckle from the older woman before she finishes her now cold coffee. **"You'll hear no arguments from me on that..."** She turns to the younger woman and they lock eyes **. "...but you _have_ to tell her, Ruby... or I'll be forced to do it for you."**

At just that moment, the screen door opens and Snow steps out into the dark. The moonlight only catching half her right hip where the gun was still residing. Ruby stands straight and faces her directly. In the dark, she's able to rake her eyes over her friend.. examining her, looking and sniffing the air for any difference in the woman. **"Ruby? Would it be alright if Daniel stays here a li-.."**

 **"Of course, you don't even need to ask. Anything you need Snow, just say the word."** Ruby doesn't hesitate, her words spilling from her lips like vomit. Regina now turns to her step-daughter with a nod in an agreement. The Mayor's attention is caught by the Wolf grabbing her forearm tightly, nails digging into her jacket.

 **"Thanks, Red... I really can't thank you enough for everything. Regina?.. you ready? We need to get going."** She turns and is quickly down the steps, heading back to the vehicle. The older woman turns to Ruby and shoves the empty cup into the hand that isn't still gripping her. Their eyes lock and Ruby just gives her a knowing slow nod as her confirmation.

 **"Give her the letter, she _needs_ to know."** The young woman's plea is hushed under a cold breeze. Right as she's moving away the hand tightens and the Queen looks back. **"...keep them safe, Regina."**

 **"I will."** Her arm is let go. **"No one hurts my family."** With that she's down the stairs, following behind Snow's trail.

\----------

It surprised Regina when Snow's second call had been to Captain Hook. Never in a millions years did she see that one coming.

It's a little after two in the morning when car comes to a slow stop in front of the home Killian and Emma shared. There's a light on in the living room signaling the Pirate was indeed up and waiting for them. When Snow's seat-belt unbuckles, Regina grabs her arm and pauses, unable to look the woman in the eye. **"It's late Snow.. we can come back in a couple hours. You should sleep while yo-.."**

 **"Sleep, Regina?" I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. Hell, I don't know if-.... nevermind. Come on, he's waiting for us."** The car door opens, but the older woman hand gives her a tug back.

**"....we need to talk."**

Snow is shaking her head to herself, her right hand still holding the door as one foot is already out. **"I'm not stupid or deaf... I know that whatever you and Red were talking about has something to do with me but whatever it is, it can wait. If it doesn't have anything to do with defeating your other half, then I don't want to hear it. Not right now."** There is a two second pause before the hand releases her, allowing her to get out the car and close the door behind her.

Regina feels as though she's shaking like a leaf, like time is racing by and her movements are struggling to keep up. Her hands frantically wrench her own door open before she runs around the hood of the car, stopping the other woman. **"Look, humour me... just wait here an I'll go... It won't take long, he doesn't know a lot to begin with."** Snow is quiet and unfazed by her attempt of a little joke, her hazel eyes carefully searching Regina for a handful of seconds. There was something she wanted to discuss and plan out with Killian but she supposed it should wait until things panned out in her favour.

_...stop trying to put the goddamn cart before the fucking horse..._

**"......fine."** She didn't have the energy to fight her step-mother, she ran out of steam for it years ago. The Mayor has to admit she's a little shocked it was as easy as asking so she doesn't let the moment go to waste. She gives the younger woman a confident nod before turning on her heels and quickly crossed the small yard. Her fist raises to knock but the door swings open before she makes contact.

 **"Regina? I was expecting..."** The Mayor turns a little to the side an gestures back to the driveway where her step-daughter leans against the car with her arms folded. He stares at the woman, still a little unsure if he's dreaming. **"...ah.."**

 **"Pinch yourself if you must but I assure you she's awake."** She swoops some of her hair back in place. **"..and if you don't believe me you can ask the .45mm that's glued to her hip.."**

 **"What?"** He looks again out into the yard. He's too sleepy for this. **"Where's Emma? Is she not with you?"**

**"No, she's back at the loft sleeping.. an before you ask, yes, she's fine and safe. Now can we get back on track?"**

Guyliner shakes his head, tightly shutting his eyes and refocusing. **"Yes, yes... she was asking about that anti-magic cuff I took off Zelena... why does she need the bloody thing? At this hour nonetheless?"**

 **"Your guess is as good as mine. She hasn't given any details but knowing her, which I do, she has a plan. Do you have it?"** Her hand extends, ready to take their quest item off his hands.

Killian hesitates. **"What does Emma think?"**

Regina opens her mouth but stops as she now has to think. **"...I don't know. I don't even know if Emma knows."** The sound of retching almost cuts her off, the two on the porch throw their glances back out into the driveway. Snow is bent over on the passenger side of the vehicle, her hand bracing herself against it.

 **"She alright, love?"** The pirate makes a move forward as though he's going to go check on her when he's stopped by Regina's hand. 

**"She'll be fine. It's been a long night."** Her lie is accepted as her attention fall back to the man in front of her. **"Now do you have it?"**

He stares at Regina before his eyes dart out to the woman in the yard... his potential future mother-in-law. If roles were reversed, Killian had no doubt he'd do whatever Snow was doing. He'd move Heaven and Hell just to seek revenge. His only good hand digs into the pocket of his robe, handing a small box to the woman before him. **"I trust you haven't forgotten how it works."** The Mayor's upper lip twitches and she wants to smack the shit out of him. It wasn't terribly long ago that the two of them were at odds. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Emma deemed it acceptable to sleep with this man, how she could find it okay after everything he had done. **"It'll work the same on the Evil Queen as it does on you, love."**

 **"Yes, I'm aware."** The box is quickly taken from him but she opens it to make sure he hasn't gone back on his word. She slides half her hand through the bracelet and tries to form a fireball but nothing happens... yep, this man-made horror still worked. She can't manage a verbal thank you so she convey's it with a curt nod before seeing herself from his front door. She keeps tight fingers around the parcel tucked away in her jacket pocket as she crosses the grass. She has the idea of putting it on for safe keeping but then she realizes that's the absolute worst idea she's ever had.

Snow has both arms folded as she's bent over against the trunk of the Mercedes, her head resting on her forearms. The sound of heels quick stepping across the grassy-gravel tell her who's close. **"Snow, we have it. Let's go."** She feels a firm hand get laid on her shoulder with a light tug. 

**"...I need a minute, I feel terrible.."** Just talking makes the saliva pool in her mouth and she turns her head, spitting.

**"Real lady-like doing that in your daughter's front lawn."**

**"...is this from the sleeping curse? I don't remember having this issue before...."**

**"No, this isn't the curse."** She feels a tugging again on her shoulder and she knows her step-mother is right. They need to move. The new item they have on them is like dynamite if it falls into the wrong hands. She slowly pushes herself into the upright position an allows the older woman to guide her back into the car. Her head is in her right hand with hers elbow propped up on the door, her face as white as her namesake. The Mercedes revs to life and in comfortable silence they make the slow trip back to the loft... or at least that's what Snow thought until Regina pulls the car into the parking lot along the beach. The vehicle's shift is thrown into park and the older woman turns sideways in to the driver's seat. **"Alright... my half of the deal has been held up, now tell me what your plan is."**

**"I need to talk with Marco fir-..."**

**"NO!"** Regina's right hand makes a fist just as she slams into the back of her seat. The volume in her voice makes Snow jump and turn towards her. **"No... _You_ are telling me right here, right now! I'm not letting you go half-cocked on some half-baked idea when you've let nobody else in on the plan, Snow!"** The look in the younger woman's face tells her she shouldn't have reacted the way she had. It wasn't a look of fear but something close to it; uncertainty. It was something she hadn't seen on that face in a long time. She looks away and pinches the bridge of her nose, massaging small circles into it. **"Fine... then let's trade."** She digs out the box from her jacket pocket. **"Give me the gun and I give you the bracelet."** She waits for movement from the other passenger. **"...You said we would do this together."** Snow looks away, out across the sand and down to the ocean. Nothing happens for the longest time. Auburn eyes watch as that bottom blood red lip gets chewed on and right when Regina is about to give up, she hears a click. The gun still in it's holster is placed on the dashboard before the same shaky hand that put it there get's extended to her for the box... but it doesn't find it's way in her hand. Regina leans over and takes the gun all while those hazel-green eyes stay locked on her.

 **"...you just said you wanted to trade. Give it to me, Regina..."** Her hand stays extended as her tone turns from disappointment to the verge of angry, her body turning further to face the older woman. **"I don't want to fight you so please don't make me."**

The box is tucked away back into the pocket it had just been pulled from before Regina slides the nearly full magazine from the gun and tosses it into the floorboards of the backseat. She's now the cool, calm and collected Mayor once again and it reflects in her soft voice. **"I won't fight you, Snow... but we _need_ to talk and right now I can't have either of these things in your hand while we do. Besides, I refuse to wake up Marco at almost three in the goddamn morning. So let's just talk... okay? Like we use to? Our midnight talks." **Snow's hand drops and Regina knows she's won the argument.

_...nostalgia and intimacy have always been a weakness of hers..._

**"Is this related to what you and Red were talking about?"**

**"Yes and no. You'll need to speak with Ruby to hear what she has to say... and hopefully she will and you won't have to hear it come from me."**

**"....you're scaring me, Regina."** There are already tears pricking at the corners of those hazel eyes.

 **"I know and I'm sorry... I'm so sorry about the things to come, dear..."** Her voice breaks and her own eyes are now burning with threatening tears. Her hand slides into the opposite pocket and produces the letter from Charming in her hand. She watches Snow and she can pinpoint the exact moment the handwriting registers in her brain... her head shakes and she pulls away but before she can bolt out the passenger door, it locks courtesy of Regina. **"I won't let you run. We do this _together_."**

At her words, Snow turns her face away to look out the window. The older woman leans forward and takes the other woman's hand in hers only to leave the letter in it before pulling away. **"...I don't want it."** She could practically hear the girl try to swallow down her own lie.

 **"I think you _do_... but even if I'm wrong, you need it."** At those words, Snow's head turns slowly to look at her with tears ready to spill. **"Read it."** Regina swivels in the leather seat, pulls the lever to pop the trunk, opens the door and steps out. She pulls her jacket closed as she walks to the edge of the cement after tossing the empty gun into the trunk and closing it back. She slips off her heels and picks them up before stepping into the freezing cold sand. She walks on, she doesn't want to be in earshot of that car... she doesn't want to be able to hear the screaming that she knew was coming. She hadn't read the letter in full but she had covered enough of it that David's words had even impacted her.

She makes sure to not go too far on the off chance one of the big three decided to pop on over, but she couldn't see that happening. Her 'Evil' half was far too self absorbed to loose beauty sleep over kidnapping Snow White when she could do it at a more reasonable time of day and the other two didn't have a war to wage against Snow in particular... but Regina sticks close just in case. The breeze blowing off the ocean beats against her face and whips at her hair, thankful the noise of the tides are helping her out. She stands there hugging herself for the longest time, unable to will herself to go back to the car or even chance a glance. Clouds roll by slowly in front of the moon, it's pale light playing across the white caps.

She holds her breath as someone moves in beside her and she doesn't have to look to know who it is. At this ugly hour, there are only two people awake in Storybrooke and both are standing side by side. **".....you knew. You read it.."** The voice cracks and rightfully so. How she even has a voice at the moment is the amazing thing. Regina looks down at her toes, spreading them wide to allow the sand to fall between them.

**"Yes."**

**"...Ruby.. she knows?"** This time there is no verbal admission, only a nod from the older woman. A wrist is raised to Snow's face and she wipes her stained pale cheeks for what feels like the seven-hundredth time in the last half hour. **"I can't decide what's worst... the fact that you kept this from me or the fact that you told someone else _before_ telling me."** There is a sniffle after her words but there is no bite, only sadness. **"...or that you poured me alcohol and allowed me to drink it."** That last one gets a shorten chuckle from Regina as she finally turns to her step-daughter.

 **"I _am_ sorry about that. I didn't know how to bring it up and I also didn't know if you knew so... I tested you."** She loops an arm through Snow's and is overcome with relief when she isn't pushed away. **"I'm sorry I read it. I was worried how you'd react to it when left alone... an I'm sorry I told Ruby. I was way out of line with that."** She turns her face to the younger woman, ready to make eye contact but it isn't given to her.

 **"Out of line doesn't begin to cover it."** She shakes her head, looking down at Regina's toes squishing the sand in the pale light. **"Does Emma know?"**

**"I don't know, but if she does I didn't tell her."**

**  
**Snow's arm squeezes the Mayor's arm closer to her, the two standing in silence for a beat. **"...why did David write a letter?"**

**"I don't understand, what do you mean?"**

Finally Snow makes eye contact but she's beginning to panic, her hand now holding onto to the other woman's arm tightly. **"Regina, why did he leave a letter? We both thought we were going to go together, there would have been no reason for him to write one for me!"**

Regina is now getting a clearer picture. There shouldn't have been a letter or note or anything... that is presuming that both thought they were dying together. But clearly David knew something that the rest of them didn't... something he had deliberately kept from his wife. **"Woah, slow down. We will get answers but right now you need to rest. It's late an I would like some sleep too before the sun comes up.** "

**"How do you ex-.."**

**"Because you _need_ to, that _baby_ needs you to."** She takes her arm back only to wrap it around the girl's shoulders. **"And you _know_ David would tell you the same thing."** She turns the pair of them around to slowly make their way back up to the car. Snow is fighting a losing battle with her tears, one of her hands pressed against her middle.

 **"What am I going to do?"**

**"You're going to rest, that's what you're going to do. Don't make me slip you another apple."**


	11. Towering Walls

She quietly moved down the metal grated stairs of the loft with her hair still a little damp from her shower but she wasn't about to blow dry it and wake the other two. Tip-toeing as best as she could in her boots, near the table she spots the whiskey on the kitchen counter with some of it missing. She couldn't blame either one of them, she would have drank with them if she hadn't fallen asleep. Emma had to admit last night was the soundest sleep she'd had in the last several years. She grabs her jacket and turns for the door. Her mother is asleep on the couch while Regina is in the overstuffed chair with legs extended on the ottoman, the both of them snuggled under blankets. As she's reaching the locks she feels it... magic. Both hands raise with palms out, feeling the barrier. She was thankful it was there, protecting them in their vulnerable state but now she didn't want to wake the older woman to bring it down... she'd do this herself.

She concentrates, slow even breaths as she closes her eyes. She can feel it right on the end of her fingertips like a sputtering sparkler. Her hands and shoulders drop when her eyes open. She's about to have to resign and wake Regina up when she looks over her shoulder at her mother. Somehow that woman is sleeping but she can see it's not peaceful by any means. Right now Snow was back in that burning room and would be for many years to come every time she closed her eyes. Emma turns back around, raises her hands and the magic flows like running water... there is no hesitation.

 **".....I knew you could do it."** The soft hushed tone makes her jump as if it had been an airhorn.

The blonde's head snaps to the left. Regina is still unmoved with eyes remaining shut but she's smiling. **"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."** Her body now turns a little, facing more towards the living room area as the Mayor's dark eyes slowly slide open.

 **"It's alright. I'm not even sure I've slept.** " Her wrist raises to check the time, they had only been back a little over three hours... no wonder she felt like death. Her head rolls to the side to check her step-daughter, relieved to find she's still asleep. **"You should stick around. There's somethings she wants to talk to you about."**

One of Emma's hands is shoved into her front jean pocket. **"I'll come around later today. I'm sure she's itching to have go at your other half and judging by the drinks, you two must have talked it out."** At this, Regina sits up and pulls the blanket away with a scoff.

 **"Oh, you have no idea. Last night was... it was quite a trip that's not over yet."** She smooths down her dark hair that still looks untouched. **"You really should stay."** It's how she says it that makes Emma uncomfortable. That serious but soft undertone as if suggesting she'll need to be drunk for the conversation to come. She takes a step back, her hand coming out her pocket to find the knob of the front door.

 **"I know, but Killian's waiting... tell her I'll see her later."** The door quietly swings open and shuts with a little thud. There is a pause as Regina waits to hear the Savior's boots move away from the door, but they don't until the barrier is put back up.

_...maybe she is a quick learner..._

Regina rubs her eyes before folding the blanket, the little chime on her phone dings. Her eyes dart to Snow, praying she doesn't wake. She scoots out the chair and walks around the table to her purse to dig out her phone. It's Henry... an it looks like he's been made aware that his grandmother is awake. Between the few stops they made as well as their run in with the Evil Queen, it wouldn't be long until the rest of the town knew the Princess was awake. Which means they'd have to get Snow to spill her plan sooner rather than later. She regrets what she's about to do but she's dying... she walks around into the kitchen and sets the coffee pot on, waiting for that sweet elixir to brew. It's a smell that can wake up almost anyone so therefore she brews the decaffeinated one first.

 **"...Regina?"** Her hoarse sleepy voice is right on cue.

 **"Morning."** Silence follows, dead silence to the point where she thinks her step-daughter has gone back to sleep. She moves the mug of decaf aside then starts on her own cup of full strength before walking around to the back of the couch. She expected to see the other woman asleep again but instead her eyes are open, staring almost lifelessly up at the rafters. She watches, hating that she wants to ask what going through her head but then Snow does it for her.

 **"...is this real?"** It's not quite seven in the morning and both women's chest already feel heavy and tight.

 **"Yes."** Snow's eyes slam shut at the confirmation, her right forearm lifting to lay over her face. It's too early for crying and there is no time to breakdown. She has things to do. **"Get up, I made coffee. You can tell me why we're going see Geppetto today."** The arm moves away, those hazel-green eyes watching her carefully as if confused. 

**"You're going to help me kill her?"** Hearing the words are very different than just imagining them in your head... and hearing them from this girl's mouth sends her for a loop. At the moment Regina's heart was purer than that of Snow White's and that idea was hard for her to fathom. David's death was stirring the darkness she had once seen in her heart and it was going to be a hell of a fight to convince her to change her path because the Princess was falling fast and was out for blood. Regina moves away back into the kitchen, unable to answer the question. Her heart is telling her 'no' but her head is telling her that after everything the Evil Queen had done, that Snow deserves her head brought to her on golden platter. Snow sits up, her eyes glancing up towards the upper loft's door that's now open. **"Emma's up?"**

 **"She left a few minutes ago."** The younger woman doesn't respond, instead she follows the same motions her step-mother had. Folding the blanket and putting it aside before getting up an heading towards her bed. **"...I took his other gun, too."**

 **"I appreciate you're concern for my mental state but that's not what I'm looking for."** Snow's voice calls out from the almost closed closet door. By the time she emerges from the walk-in she's changed with has a single arrow in her fist and ready to go. Regina sits at the counter munching on toast with coffee in front of her just watching as Snow tries to leave but the barrier stops her right before her fingers can grab the doorknob. She turns to see her step-mother gesture to the second plate with toast waiting for her. **"I'm not hungry and we need to go."**

 **"His shop isn’t open yet."** She takes another bite of toast but Snow says nothing, the girl is trying and wanting to have things her way. Taking a long indulgent sip of her coffee, she makes Snow wait. **"Couple things. First one being, I'm not you chauffeur. Second, that magic is your daughter's not mine... and third, you need to eat something before we leave. I don't want to hear ' _I'm not hungry_ ' because you and Henry are exactly the same and in an hour you're going to be in a foul mood."** She raises her mug back to her lips as she nudges the plate. **"Now eat."** There are times the pair of them forget one practically raised the other. Regina checks her watch again, Marco would be opening up in fifteen minutes. Snow has complied, eating the toast but not sitting. Her nerves are keeping her from experiencing any sort of relaxation. **"What's the arrow for?"**

**"If I tell you, you're going to try to stop me."**

**"Well now that you've said that, I am most certainly not letting you out that door."**

**"I wish you'd just trust me."**

**"Trust you? Snow, you're on a suicide mission.. and believe me, I _know_ what those look like."** She stands, taking both empty plates and walks around to the sink. **"I thought we were in agreement on this. Why won't you let us help you? Can _you_ not trust _us_?"**

The younger woman shakes her head as she finishes her decaf. **"I'm trying to protect you. Right now, the less you know the better."** She pushes her mug forward and Regina takes it, placing it in the sink. **"Look, let me talk to Marco, it's my final request. If what I want can be done, I'll tell you everything.... I promise."** Her jaw sets, both pairs of eyes locked onto the other. That _word_ hadn't been verbalized between the two of them in a very, _very_ long time. Regina should know better but there is a glimmer of light behind Snow's eyes and it makes her go out on a limb one last time... but not without a safety net below.

**"Alright. We do this but there is something I need you to do afterwards."**

**"It's a deal."** Snow answer comes quick, right on the end of Regina's words. **"Now let's go."**

**"You don't want to know what it is?"**

**"No... I trust you, Regina."**

\----------

The Mercedes parks in front of the woodworker's shop several minutes after it was deemed as open. Snow unbuckles her seat-belt but grabs Regina's hand, stopping her from doing the same. **"Keep it running, I'll be right back."** Her step-mother begins to open her mouth to say something but Snow raises her hand, interrupting her before she's had the chance. **"I know what I said and I'll keep my word."** She quickly gets out the car with arrow in hand, it's only when the door shuts that Regina notices the little box gripped tight in her step-daughter's hand.

The Mayor frantically pats herself down before ripping her purse beside her open, riffling through it's contents. **"That sneaky Bandit!"** Snow enters, locking the establishments glass door behind her and flipping the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'. 

The older man standing behind the counter tips his cap. **"Your Highness, your... your awake!"** She nods as approaches, laying the box and arrow on top of the counter.

" **Geppetto, I need to know if you can do something for me."**

Regina's fingers impatiently tap the steering wheel as she waits on hold, her attention caught by Snow unlocking the door and stepping out. She can read the girl's lips as she thanks the man inside. It doesn't go unnoticed that the store remains 'closed' and the door is locked once again behind the Princess. Once her step-daughter is buckled back in, she goes to shift the car into 'Drive' but her hand is grabbed signaling Snow wanted her to wait because there was something more she needed. The woman she'd been waiting on the line for finally comes back at that moment.

 **"..you do?..then book it. We'll be there, thank you."** She hangs up and receives a strange look from the other woman. **"Are we done here?"**

 **"Put a protection spell around the workshop and we will be."** Snow was getting more demanding every second. Regina sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. Lifting her hands she does what's asked of her. A thin purple shimmer now covering the business. Happy with her work, the vehicle pulls away back into traffic when it dawned on her that Snow had returned empty handed. **"You left the bracelet?!"** They're on the road, a moving target, so finally Snow lets the secret fall.

**"Yes. Marco is going to refashion it into an arrowhead."**

**"You're going to try an take her out with one jerry-rigged arrow..."**

**"I only need one...but I'm** **going to need a distraction."** The request is right at a whisper, like she's ashamed to even be asking.

Now Regina was trying to play catch up. **"Yes, that would be ideal."** The Mayor's tumbling over several scenarios in her head as she pulling into a not so vacant parking lot next to the hospital.

**"I need to get close but stay undetected."**

**"...I think I know how we can distract her."**

**"Really? How?"** There is a lift in Snow's voice. Eager and waiting to her her step-mother's idea.

 **"This time, it's you who will need to wait to hear the plan."** This doesn't make Snow happy but she doesn't really have any other choice. Regina turns off the car engine and loops her arms through the straps on her purse. **"Come on."**

 **"Where are we going? We need to get in touch with Emma."** She quickly unbuckles and follows the older woman out the car, weaving through the other cars to catch up.

**"We will, but I need you to do this first."**

\----------

**"No, Regina."**

**"You made a deal."**

**"No.... no, absolutely not.."** The younger woman turns to leave but her step-mother is standing behind her blocking the doorway.

 **"Snow, you've been under a sleeping curse for over six weeks and you're pregnant. You _have_ to get checked out."** They both know she's right in this argument and if need be Regina is ready to pull out the big guns of _'you know David would want you to do this_ '... but she doesn't want to use it if she doesn't have to. Besides, Snow had used almost the same speech on her when she had taken a pretty nasty hit to head from a tree, now it was time for the girl to get a taste of her own medicine. Her step-daughter puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head like she'd been betrayed, her stance looking so much like her husband's. Snow's head raises and they lock eyes, she has a true look of barely contained devastation. Without another word, she turns and follows the nurse. Regina adjusts the two coats laid over her arms and walks behind the other two women when Snow spins back around.

 **"...No. You wait here."** It's not a suggestion, it's an order... a tone so rarely used by her that when she does it sounds like she's daring Regina to defy her. The Mayor takes a breath to reset herself, holding her tongue. She takes a step back, turning on her heels and heading back up the hall to the lobby. She couldn't help but feel like Snow's walls were going up, walls she had never seen before. But she couldn't blame her though... waking up to find her husband dead, her son having powerful magic, she's pregnant and three other people knew before she did, and her old lifelong nemesis was still alive and well plotting her next demise... anyone would be changed after all that but she had always pictured her step-daughter as being invincible. Snow was never meant to be darkened.

Regina decides to be productive with the time on her hands, mulling over the plan she has in her head over and over.. working out all the details and what-if's. Snow did have a good plan and she wondered how the girl had been able to to think of something so quick after being woken. The Mayor pulls out her phone to see a text message from Henry she had missed since her phone was temporarily on silent. 

' _When can I see Grams?_ '

' _Soon. How's everyone?  
Granny feeding you more than just pies?_'

' _Yeah she made me try cauliflower last night it wasn't too bad._ '

 _'Good. Remind me to thank her.  
_ _Tonight we can do dinner at home if you want.'_

_'YES!'_

Regina smiled to herself with the hope that things would settle back to some sort of normality soon enough. Backing out to her contacts, she taps Emma's name and puts the phone to her ear. The two coats and her purse slide into the seat next to her as she stands, taking to pacing as the line rings.

**"Regina, what's happened?"**

**"Nothing, everything is fine. I just wanted to discuss something while I have a moment to myself."**

**"Okay, what's up?"**

**"Your mother has a plan to... well for lack of a better term, disenchant the Evil Queen but we need a distraction to do it."**

**"That sounds simple enough, what do you need from me?"**

Regina bites her bottom lip. **"...to be the distraction?"** There is a moment of silence between the two women, the brunette checking back down the hall to make sure her companion wasn't coming back while the blonde tucked herself into her upstairs bathroom and closed the door.

**"My mom doesn't know about this, huh?"**

**"Not at all. She'd never allow it if given the choice."**

**"What exactly does being the 'distraction' mean?"**

The Mayor sighs, her pacing grows a bit wider. **"A glamour spell. I'll make you look like your mother."**

Emma somewhat snorts. **"So I'm bait... great."**

**"In a sense, yes. I would do it myself but considering the sort of time we are working with-.."**

**"..-you don't feel comfortable letting me put the spell on you."**

There is a tense moment of silence, Regina is struggling to find the right words. **"The spell will temporarily strip you of your powers. I'm sorry, Emma. The way your magic has been, I can't leave this to chance."**

Now there are a few seconds of silence on the other end. **"No, I get it. We need to be on our 'A' game if we want to do this."**

**"Are you sure you're up for this?"**

**"Yeah. You forget I saw my death, right?"**

**"Emma-.."**

**"You believe in her plan?"** She was changing the subject back to the main focus.

Regina turns around still expecting to see Snow coming back but there's nothing yet. **"I do. It's the best we have right now."**

That's all the Savior needed to hear. **"Okay. I'm in. When is this happening?"**

 **"I don't know. I'll let you know when I have more of a solid gameplan put together."** Regina turns to find Snow standing at the counter receiving some papers. **"I have a feeling in just minute your mother is going to want to come over. Is it a yes or no?"**

**"Meet me at the station in an hour?"**

**"I can make that work."** The Mayor hangs up and turns to collect their belongings draped over the lobby chairs. 

Snow walks passed her, not offering to take her jacket back or make any notion that she'd been acknowledged. **"Snow.. wait!"** Her heels click at the linoleum tiles as her pace quickens to keep up. **"Well? Everything okay?"** There is no reply, the girl just keeps walking until Regina touches her arm. She immediately pulls away from the hand, continuing on her path. The older woman doesn't know what to make of the other's attitude, she's not sure what emotions she's reading. All she can do is only follow after her friend as they exit the building. **"Just say something, Snow."**

 **"We need to bind Daniel's magic."** Thick walls were going up quicker than Regina had anticipated.


	12. Communications

The engine of the Mercedes turns over but they don't move from the parking spot just yet.

 **"I spoke with Emma. She wants us to meet her at the station in an hour. I can't guarantee to have the potion for Daniel completely finished by then."** She turns to Snow who makes no movement to signal she was listening to Regina. Her eyes just remained staring out the window at the non-moving scenery. **"It's not something I want to risk winging and then turn your son into a bookcase."** She had hoped the comment would at least cause an eye roll from the younger woman but it fails.

Silence.

Regina had thought for sure she would have jumped at the first opportunity to see her daughter. How badly she wants to pick apart Snow's brain, wants her to open up to her but she had learned in the past that being Snow's confidant would have to be earned back. The Princess always expected others to open up to her, nothing withholding but when it came to her own private affairs, Snow kept herself on lock an key... at least she did on the heavier topics. **"Are you choosing _now_ of all times to show me you've learned to keep a secret? Are you pissed or angry? Did they say something to upset you?"** It's now that Snow looks at her, subtle tears sitting in the corner of her eyes. **"I need you tell me because I can't read you, I don't know _this_ Snow."** The younger woman turns away again and takes a deep breath, she wasn't going to get anymore out of her for the time being. Regina shifts the car and they silently roll down the road. It's not a long ride but neither one of the feel like they can breathe for those few minutes. Once at the cemetery, she saves them both from the tedious an painful walk and opts to transport them to the entry way of her family. Making their way down the stairs, she tries again. **"I can bring you to Granny's if you'd like. You can-.."**

 **"No... I'd rather we go there together."** There was a bit of softness to her voice that Regina wasn't expecting.

 **"Alright, but the rules for you still apply down here regardless if you're asleep or not."** Snow and her daughter both had a problem following the ' _don't touch anything_ ' rule, but this time she had a feeling it would be followed. Her step-daughter hesitates after reaching the bottom step. She doesn't follow Regina, instead she goes to the room where the remains of the shattered coffin still sits... it's like she needed to confirm something for herself. Like she needed to know that it all had been real, that she really was awake and living in a fresh new hell. The older woman watches her for a moment before continuing to her cabinet of ingredients. Finding the right book off her shelf, she flips through it and looks over the concoction to make sure she has everything she needs... she also makes sure she has the ingredients to restore powers. Having what she needs she decides to make both while she's at it. It's not until she's halfway finished with the second potion that she checks her watch. They'd need to meet with Emma soon at the station or call her to come to Granny's... that might end up being a bad idea though if Ruby chooses that moment to expose herself. Another thought interrupts her... now realizing Snow hadn't bothered her with questions or breaking anything. She quickly finishes the second one and puts it away in her cabinet before pocketing the one they needed. **"Snow?"** She calls out down the short hall of the vault but gets no answer. Quietly she walks to the room in the back, finding the girl sitting on the floor in front of the coffin with her head leaning back against the wall and eyes closed, both hands wrapped around what might be a little bump. **"....are you alright?"**

She makes no movement at first, only the soft shallow rise and fall of her chest. Regina takes a step forward, glass crunching beneath her feet... the hazel eyes flutter open and stare straight ahead. **"...no...but I'll live."** The older woman knows far too well just how much was being said with that small phrase. Snow takes a long slow draw of breath before holding her hand out for assistance to get to her feet, which Regina obliges. **"I'm sorry... I know I'm not myself.."** Her fingers slide some bangs back off her forehead and to the side. **"...but I don't think I _can_ be me right now, if that makes sense."** Regina nods, she more than anyone understood. 

**"I get it.. an I'm sorry for pushing you into going-.."**

**"No... you were right to. I hate to admit it but I'm not thinking clearly."** She finally makes eyes contact with Regina and gives her a small sad smile.

 **"I know you're not which is why somebody has to keep you out of trouble."** She smiles now to match the one given to her but it fades. **"They checked you both? Everything's okay?"**

Snow nods, moving closer to the coffin as if she were looking down at an old enemy. **"They want me to follow-up next week."** She's nodding to herself, needing the reassurance. **"There was a problem finding a heartbeat but they said that's normal for this early on."**

 **"...Snow?"** Regina swallows hard, afraid to ask her question in full. The proper words aren't forming together in her brain.

 **"The 'Mary Margaret' side of my brain is telling me they're right but..."** There is a scoff. **"...I could have gone the rest of this week without hearing that."**

The Mayor is quiet, she could have gone without hearing it too. **"Let's make it through this week first. One thing at a time."** She reaches in her pocket to the lightly glowing amber potion she had created and hands it over. **"Starting with this."**

Snow takes it and looks it over. **"Will this be permanent?"**

She shrugs. **"It can if you decide it to be, but I do have the remedy if or when you change your mind... and it _is_ safe."**

 **"I know it's safe, you wouldn't put Daniel in harms way."** Now it's Snow who checks her step-mother's watch. Grabbing her wrist and pulling up. **"We'll do this quick and then meet up with Emma, I'm sure she's wondering where we are."** She releases the other woman and makes for the door.The Mayor nods to herself, flicking her wrist to deliver them at the car.. saving them time as well as the painful walk passed David's grave. Snow slides into the passenger side and buckles in. **"You mentioned there's something Ruby needed to speak to m-..** "

 **"If you plan on talking to her today, I advise you do it later... or perhaps a different day all together."**

The interruption and the almost growling tone of Regina's voice gives Snow pause. Her fingers fidget with the little bottle she'd been handed. **"...it's not a pleasant conversation, is it?"** There is a long string of silence in the cabin of the car, the only sound being the rumble of the engine and the tires hitting the road. Her step-mother's words had been specifically chosen.

_'...I'm so sorry about the things to come, dear...'_

**"No. It's not."** Snow watches as the Mayor's jaw clenches, the muscles in her face tightening.

 **"Did she sleep with David?"** She _knew_ her husband wouldn't cheat, but the words fall from her mouth before she can stop herself.

Regina looks at her step-daughter for half a moment before looking back to the road. **"That I don't know, but this isn't about him."**

It's quiet again for a few seconds. **"If it can wait until later let's go see Emma."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I'm sure."** She looks at the older woman but the gaze isn't returned. **"I can see how much it's upset you an I don't think I have it in me to visit her twice. Not right now, at least."**

The rest of their ride is quiet until Regina shifts the car in park. There is a pause as she gently grabs the other woman's arm and turns towards her. **"Don't leave that conversation to wait too long, Snow."** Her step-daughter nods seeming to understand before unbuckling.

_....please don't force me tell you..._

Inside the station Snow once again wraps her arms around Emma like she'd not seen her in years, but her daughter couldn't complain. **"Mom..Regina.. Where the hell have you two been? You were suppose to be here half an hour ago."**

Snow releases her child and pulls back some. **"I know, that was my fault. There were some things I needed to do first. Now, I have a plan to-.."**

**"Yeah, Regina called me."**

**"She did?"** Snow turns to the Mayor. **"...you did? When?"**

**"I told you I called her. It was when yo-.. never mind, point is I did and now your daughter an I have a plan, but she needs to hear yours first."**

Snow looks between the two women as if she had been double crossed. **"Alright."** She takes a step back and crosses her arms. **"You remember the bracelet Owen used on Regina? The one that counteracts magic? ...Marco, is reforming it into an arrowhead for me."** Hearing her own words makes her feel a little crazy. **"I just need to get close enough to her to use it, so we need to figure out some sort of distraction."**

Emma looks between the two brunettes before her eyes settle on Regina. **"Will this work?"**

**"I don't see why it wouldn't... though I'm now wondering if the bracelet will effect my magic when it effects hers."**

Snow spins towards her step-mother. **"Oh gods, Regina! I didn't think about that! ...then that means we will have to cut you two free from one another immediately."**

 **"It also means you can't kill her until we do."** Emma interjects, taking a step forward as she thrusts her hands into her back pockets.

Regina now crosses her arms as she paces a little. **"Wait... wait, no this might actually work in our favour. If our shared magic is down then maybe we can sever this tie without any consequences. Snow! You're brilliant!"**

**"What?"** Emma and her mother ask the same question in unison. 

The older of the three turns towards the other two. **"Think about it. If this works, then she is powerless... whether or not I still have my powers, we can still, in theory, separate the two of us."** Her eyes fall on Snow. **"... you'll have to just settle for aiming to injure... and can I request for something not too painful on the off chance I'm wrong."**

Snow feels like a knot is forming in her chest. To injure was harder but she just gives a curt nod. **"...how do I get close enough."**

 **"Me."** Emma's weight shifts from one leg to the other. **"I'm the distraction."**

Her mother's head snaps towards her. **"No. Emma, no."**

**"Regina an I already have it planned out. I'm doing this and I won't let you stop me from helping."**

Snow once again feels like she's been ganged up on by these two in front of her. **"Planned out? ...planned out what exactly?"**

There is hand sliding onto her shoulder from her step-mother. **"Snow, you remember when I was Wilma and... and Zelena was me?"** Regina can feel Snow's body tighten beneath her hand. **"Emma is our distraction because she will be you."**

 **"No. No, I don't like this idea... I..."**

Emma shakes her head. **"Right now we don't have much of a better plan than _this_. She's after you so why not give her two of you? Besides... this isn't how I die." **Snow breaks away from Regina and is practically running out the room down the hall with her hand over her mouth. **"Mom, wait!"** Emma moves to stop her but with her hands so deep in her pockets her movement is too slow.

**"Leave her, she's not going far."**

**"You sure? If you haven't noticed the women of this family have a habit of running from problems."**

**"Oh, I'm well aware..."** Regina leans back against one of the extra desks in the office as silence fills the space.

The blonde turns to her and she can see the question forming in those sky blue eyes. **"When was Zelena disguised as you? Where was I when that happened?"**

Regina just looks at her blankly for several seconds, a little surprised neither David or Snow had told her. **"...it was the year we were sent back to the Enchanted Forest."**

**"Oh... why?"**

**"That's a question for your mother."**

Emma gives her a strange look as the two sit in silence for a bit longer. **"There's something you're not telling me."**

**"Again, that's for your mother. Not me."**

**"Now you're helping her keep secrets?"**

**"No, it's just not my place to say. I told you this morning there was something she wanted to talk to you about. You were the one who took off."** Regina readjusts her arms from being folded to resting beside her, gripping the desk. **"...but there is something _I_ wanted to discuss with you though."** Emma tilts her head like her mother and just about mirrors Regina posture. **"Daniel has magic.... _scary_ magic."**

 **"He does?"** The blonde's body becomes alert. **"Wait, scary magic?"**

**"It's what I initially text you about last night before your mother woke. Daniel brought down your blood magic with a single touch."**

**"He what?! You know how long it took me to get that spell perfect?"** She shakes her head at all this absurdity. Nothing like this ever happened in Boston or New York... no stupid sleeping curses or hearts being ripped out chests. **"How the hell did he manage that?!"**

Regina shrugs her shoulders. **"Your guess is as good as mine, but he will need to be watched."** Her thoughts briefly float to the new Charming child on it's way, if their magic would one to rival Daniels or if they would have magic at all. Her head motions to the hallway. **"I made Snow a potion to give to him. It's nothing complex but it'll block his magic until she can decide he's ready."**

**"And if she decides he never is?"**

**"You're asking me questions you need to be asking Snow."** The comfortable silence Regina was use to with her stepdaughter now finds it's place between she and the Sheriff until it's interrupted by another question. 

**"Here's a real question for _you_ , then. How'd my mother wake?"** The Mayor's eyes narrow as she sits quietly, giving no answer. Emma could be so like Snow at times, asking questions she already knew the answers to. The Sheriff shakes her head, now finding that she has to pace around to calm herself. **"I had imagined it would have been Ruby.... not you."**

**"Don't mention that woman's name in my presence.**

**"Oho please don't tell me you're aiming to be _my_ step-mother too!" **If Emma wasn't Snow's child and her family, Regina would have knocked the shit out of her at that comment. **"Why did you wait so long to do it, Regina? You left her like that for _six weeks_ in hell! How am I suppose to be okay with that?! How is _she_?! ...oh god, you didn't even tell her, did you?! Great! That's just more secrets between you two!" **

**"How dare you put this on me! Do you think I even _thought_ I was capable of waking her?... let alone worthy to try before yesterday? Do you have _any_ idea what it was like seeing her essentially _dead_ day in and day out? No! You don't! You couldn't even bring yourself to visit so I don't want to hear shit from you! You have NO clue as to what these last few weeks have done to _me_!" **The hit to her face shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. The pair of them had crossed lines they never should have gone near. Fighting with Emma was like fighting with David. They could, and would, go round after round so long as there wasn't any intervention, and they would go for blood. They knew each other's weak points and how to exploit them when trying to get their points across. Quick an efficient bluntness was how they fought but it just became dangerous when it was against each other.

 **"EMMA!"** A pale and angry Snow White stands there. She had heard more than enough. Regina quietly slides from the edge of the desk she had been leaning against, standing with her hands on her hips as she turns away from the other woman. Her head falls back and she's left staring up at the ceiling, tears collecting in her eyes from the emotions the words had spawned as well as the sting on her face. **"What the hell has got into you?!"** Her daughter still has her back to her, moving to approach the Mayor. Snow moves further into the room bracing herself to stop a fight.

Emma gets real close to Regina's left side and whispers fiercely. **"I am here to help... I am the Savior so let me do my goddamn job."** She takes a breath and waits for another fight but it doesn't come. The Mayor just turns her head slightly towards the voice and gives a subtle nod. **"Good... let me know when it's time."** She turns on the heels of her boots and makes for her office door; grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair before exiting out the side door, not bothering to acknowledge her mother. Snow goes back out into the hall and watches her daughter storm out.

 **"...Emma, wait a minute!"** The door slams closed and the building is silent. Snow waits there for a moment, hoping that maybe her daughter didn't leave and is about to walk back around the corner but she doesn't. Instead she turns back to see the bright red mark on Regina's left cheek, the woman herself pinching the bridge of her nose. **"Are you okay?"**

The back of her hand lays across the side of her face and she can feel the heat coming off her. **"...I've had worst, I'll live."** Snow's arms are crossed again as she moves in further until she's standing in front of her step-mother... her oldest and closes friend she's ever had. The other woman looks at her for just a second or so a little confused. **"...what?"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You haven't even been awake for twenty-four hours yet so you of all people have nothing to apologize for."**

**"Still, I'm sorry. She shouldn't have done that. I'll talk to her."** Her hands rest on her hips, the plan the other two women had devised rolling around in her head. **"If we do this... if you make Emma _me_... it won't have any side effects? She'll be okay?"**

 **"Her powers will be stripped for as long as the glamour spell is over her."** She can tell by the reaction on Snow's face that she doesn't approve of the plan. One of the younger woman's hands lays gently against her stomach, the spot where the cold blade sliced through her.

 **"..but when...”** There is a slight look of confusion but it turns into realization. **“...then Zelena used a different spell."**

 **"What do you mean?"** She watches as the younger brunette becomes quiet, her eyes falling to study the floor for a moment as she thinks. Replaying that terrible morning, going over second by second to verify what she had seen wasn't a mistake. Regina takes a half-step closer. **"Snow, you've never talked about what happened..."**

 **"Rumpelstiltskin tutored her and you, but... I don't know anything about magic and I won't pretend to, but I know what I saw."** Her eyes find Regina's once more as she bites her bottom lip. **"Zelena used a different spell. She looked like you but she still had her magic."** She shakes her head at a new realization. **"While you two may have been taught by the same teacher, I think your lessons were different the entire time."** Both of them feel ill... well, Snow feels it more so than she previously was.

 **"...that sick twisted son of a bitch! I should have known he'd do something like this."** Now she's furious; maybe her sister did have the upper hand, maybe she truly had been the better student. **"I'll check my mother's books. Maybe I can find the one Greenie used or something that can point me in the right direction."**


	13. Mercy Isn't Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY this has taken far too long to come out. Life get's busy, yo! It sucks!  
> Not real happy with this chapter but I am tired of tweaking it, but it may get a little re-worked over time, we'll see.

_Eight Weeks Prior....  
  
_

**"Storybrooke Police Station, Sheriff Nolan."** He had picked up the phone while still focusing on the road violation paperwork in front of him.

**"David? Sorry, didn't think I was calling your work number. This is Doctor Wh-..."**

**"Whale. What do you want?"** He tried being cordial with the man, after all he had proven himself to be helpful and somewhat loyal when they had been sent back to the Enchanted Forest but he still didn't like him. Every time he saw the bleached blonde the only thing he could think of was his wife's legs wrapped around him. David knew he had no right to be angry or jealous because everything had happened while they were cursed. He also had to give Mary Ma-.. _Snow_ props for not sleeping with anyone else during the twenty eight year period of their separation because he wasn't sure if he could of kept to himself. He had sex with Kathryn plenty of times while also finding the time to work his way into his _real_ wife's bed too. Their lives were so fucked up.

**"Well, I'm calling about your wife."**

**"What is it? What's happened?"** The papers in his hand were drop to his desk and he's ready to spring from his chair.

**"Relax, she's not here. My nurse has been trying to reach her. Ms. Blanchard left a message the other day concerning her test results. I thought we'd give you a call an see if you could relay the message."**

**"W-... what test results?"** Well now he's confused on top of worried.

 **"The blood test, it's positive. She swung by to have it confirmed after she took the hom-"** Whale wasn't a stupid man, he could recognize a dumbfounded silence on the other end of the line. **"....ohh.... she didn't tell you, did she?"**

 **"Tell me what?"** For a flash of second he wanted to be angry.

**"Well...uh...this is a little awkward but you're wife is pregnant."**

David couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone _who_ he was hearing it from. They had another baby on the way. **"She... she is? You're sure?"**

**"Absolutely, one hundred percent."**

_...oh man, this is so soon... we can make this work though..._   
_..two little ones so close together... we have some crazy years ahead of us yet..._

**"How far along?"**

**"Oh, early days there, Sheriff. I would put her a bit over five weeks judging by..."** He goes off about some level counts that were low in her blood and blah blah blah... David was zoned out. There was a lot going on and while he couldn't he more ecstatic about another child he still couldn't help but worry. Maybe now would be a good time to surprise Snow with the farmhouse he'd been eyeing on the other side of town. It was further from their work but closer to Emma and had more room.

 **"Look, I gotta run. Thanks for letting me know, I'll tell Mary Margaret to call you."** It was a lie, he wouldn't. He wanted to be the one to surprise his wife with this good news. Maybe he could get Ruby or Emma to babysit Daniel and he could take her down to their spot by the stream for a picnic this weekend or an evening stroll through the woods. His mind couldn't stop, he felt like he was all over the place wondering if this is how she had felt before telling him in the past.

Just his luck though, he'd never get the chance. The next following few days would turn hellish as Killian and Henry went missing and then were returned followed by their old wine steward with the Charming's on his hit list. By the end of the week he was dead and that brought them face to face with the one and only Evil Queen alive and well and just as insane if not more. And when he woke that morning to hear his wife had been more or less kidnapped in the night, well he knew he had to do something to insure Snow and their children's future. He would have to do what he felt needed to be done.

  
To him, Love meant Sacrifice and it came at a price he was more than willing to pay.

\----------------------------

They were in the vault again. Snow had requested two more potions to bind magic but the kind that would make it permanent. She knows she should have asked Regina for them the first time they were down here but her mind was too broken and in shambles to make sense of things at that time. But now they had time to burn and her step mother seemed all too willing to keep her hands busy but she does demand to know what it's for. At first the girl remains tight lipped but then finally caves. Her step-mother already knew but Snow repeats how she an David had gone to terrible lengths to guarantee their daughter would be born of a pure heart and goodness, but Daniel hadn't been foreseen an there was no telling what he or this new baby would bring. Regina feels empathetic towards her friend. Henry was Emma's child by blood and the goodness of his heart was innate but she knows if he had never met Emma and this extended family that she would have tarnished him. He wouldn't be the Henry she knew anymore. Snow's children, so far, had magic that could be tilted one way or the other. Her daughter... the _Savior_ of all people... had become the Dark One for a time so who knows what could happen further down the road. She could more than understand Snow's worry for the future, not only protecting her children but thinking of others as well.

Unfortunately, Regina doesn't realize it's a lie. That dear little Snow White could indeed tell a fib with an innocent face. With the death of David she had become more like the way Regina once was... carefully choosing her words, manipulating, conniving and always plotting her next move. Snow was afraid to even admit it to herself but she felt like she was stealing the Evil Queen's crown out from under her, jewel by jewel. The potions were not for her son or her unborn child but for Regina's sister and other Evil half. She'd never forget what that green witch had done to her family and though she tried her best to put it behind her and heed the words of others around her... she couldn't. She would find herself dwelling on it most nights in the Enchanted Forest while her husband slept beside her or in the mornings when fixing breakfast in Storybrooke or any spare moment she had to herself regardless of what realm she was in. The day she went into labour with Daniel those hellish memories were dragged back into the forefront of her mind and her deepest fear was allowed to happen yet again; another child was taken from her. Even though Regina returned Daniel to her unharmed the damage was done and Snow was set on the path to seek retribution. Still starving for revenge and craving the need to make Zelena feel the pain that she had felt too many times in too many ways. But now that the Wicked Witch had a child of her own it made things that much easier. There was a weak spot for her to aim for. 

**"Regina?... do you still have _the candle_?"** The older woman pauses as the words come across, slowly turning to lock eyes with the other woman. There were only two reasons she'd want that thing.

**"I'm not giving it to you, Snow."**

**"I don't want it. I just... if we survive this night, I want to speak with him..."** Those pained hazel-green eyes fall away as she wraps her hands around herself. **"....I _need_ to see him."**

**"I doubt the Evil Queen will have a sit down with us let alone a summoning."**

**"We don't need her."**

Now she's confused and wondering if the prolonged time under the sleeping curse had done a number on Snow's memory. **"We need the murderer for it to work.** "

There are tears swelling in little brunette's eyes but they don't fall. **"The Queen didn't kill him... I did."** A shuttered breath leaves her as she takes her time to collect herself. **"...I was the one who crushed his heart to enact the Dark Curse."** Her head shakes and she turns away from her step-mother when her voice cracks. **"....I'm the murderer."**

Regina is quiet, allowing the silence to wash over them. Without question, she did not like this idea. Snow was just going to hurt herself even more after having to say goodbye for a third time to her husband. And she just the knew the girl would obsess over seeing him and use the candle again an again until there was no more left to use... an then what lengths would she go to just to see him? Something else that worried Regina is the idea of someone or something else coming through instead of David. The last time they had a summoning scared the shit out of her and she wasn't too keen of repeating that rodeo. She takes a slow deep breath and chooses her words carefully. **"...lets get through these next several hours. Then we'll go from there."** Regina doesn't realize it, but once more she's fueling the ember of hope in Snow.

\--------

The call from Marco came a little before eight that evening, far sooner than expected but no one was going to start complaining about it. This time when they park on the side of Main Street in front of his shop, Regina realizes something feels wrong but not before she can stop Snow from getting out the car... it's almost so subtle she doesn't realize it but the magic barrier she had put up is gone. She's scrambling to get out the car to stop her friend but then she sees Geppetto unlock the door to let them in. He seems like himself, it doesn't look like a glamour spell but she's not sure of anything anymore.

 **"Snow wait!"** She does, stopping dead in her tracks just as Regina slips in front of her to go in first in case it was a trap. As soon as she enters the building she understands why the barrier was no longer active... there is a heavy dampening presence and tingling pricking at her skin as she moves further into the store. She looks down at her hand and attempts to make a subtle fireball but nothing happens. The properties of this device had been multiplied.

 **"You finished it?"** Snow voice startles her, not realizing the two were standing so close together in front of his counter. Marco nods, bending below the desk and retrieving a long slender box. He opens it and sure enough, there is an arrow with a strange but deadly sharp tip on the end. The younger woman's hand slides along the feather fletching as her hazel eyes light up. **"...you did it."** This man had certainly outdone himself this time. **"Geppetto, you've helped my family more than once, I can never thank you enough."** She closes the box and slides it under her arm. 

**"No your Majesty, it's been my family's honour."** The man goes to bow but Snow leans over the counter and hugs him tight before releasing to turn to Regina... but she's gone. Somehow she had slipped unnoticed out the shop. Snow thanks the carpenter again before leaving to hunt down her step-mother.

**"...Regina? What is it?""** The older woman is pacing along the sidewalk like she's trying to mark out a distance but turns towards the voice when she hears her name called.

 **"Stop, Snow. Don't... don't come any closer."** One hand extends itself outward almost defensively. **"I don't think you fully understand what you have there."**

 **"What are you talking about?"** Without thinking she takes a step forward and Regina takes a step back. Snow's back straightens as she's now on alert. **"This has an effect on you, doesn't it?"**

Her step-mother hesitates and bites the tip of her tongue before nodding. **"My magic doesn't work within some fifteen odd feet of it... When we were standing inside at the counter I could feel it's presence. It's... it's like an intense stinging."** There is a grim look on her face that the younger woman isn't understanding because in her mind the weapon is working better than she anticipated.

Snow's eyes narrow. **"Throw a fireball at me."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Do it, I want to make sure this works an I'm quick enough if it doesn't."**

**"You have _officially_ lost your damn mind if you think I'm going to-.."**

**"Just humour me."**

**"Humour you?... You're pre-..."**

**"Regina!"** The younger woman's face drops. She doesn't need that private information yelled out in the open especially not this early in the game not to mention she didn't need _another_ target on her back. There is a pause of silence spanning the distance between them as they each try to think of where they are go from here. 

The Mayor shakes her head. This is like David's gun all over again only this is far worst, she'll never give up her handmade weapon of mass destruction. **"You don't get it Snow. As long as you hold that I can't be close to you... I can't protect you. Hell, I'm not sure I can even get back in the car with you!"** She watches as this new realization triggers in the pale girl's face.

**"Alright... then we split up. Call Emma and have her and Killian meet you at Granny's. We need to think of a way to draw the Evil Queen to us."**

**"I'm not leaving you here to wander the streets alone in the dark!"**

**"You're right, you're not."** Snow almost chuckles as her hand raises. **"Throw me your keys, I'm taking the car."**

Regina obeys the request, fishing her keys out her pocket and tossing them straight into the waiting hand. She wasn't fond of this idea to leave Snow to do who knows what but at least that arrow was a formidable defense against any of the big three if they dared to pay her a visit. **"What are _you_ going to do?"**

**"I have a promise to make good on."**

**"What the hell does that mean?"** Snow has already moved for the car door when she decides to reply with a flash of her eyes. **"Snow... _where_ are you going?"** Regina is a firmer with her voice, like a mother wanting to know what her child is up to. She can feel the anti-magic barrier as she takes a step forward and her magic seeps away from her.

The box which housed the arrow is placed in the back seat of her car before the younger woman goes around to the trunk to find exactly what she was looking for. She leans over, putting the clips back in the two hand guns before turning around to confirm Regina's fear. Snow walks the rest of the way to where the Mayor stands and hands both firearms to her which is a bit of a surprise. **"Take these and please don't lose them."** The weapons exchange hands but Snow still hasn't answered the question.

**"You need to keep one."**

The younger woman shakes her head. **"I don't need it, not right now."**

Regina quickly tucks each gun in either side of her short trench coat before taking hold of her step-daughters left arm but she misses and Snow steps away. **" _Where are you going_?"** She almost sounds desperate.

 **"I'll meet you at the diner in an hour or so."** She's walking backwards as she speaks then spins and half jogs back to the car.

**"Wait! That's not good enough, Snow!"**

The drivers door opens and her step-daughter slides in. She tries to move closer to the vehicle but with each step she's getting weaker... she feels so small standing only a few feet away from it. The engine revs, the headlights come to life and in a quick motion the Mercedes speeds away into the night. The memory of the night Snow went looking for David on horseback surfaces in the corner of her mind. She had watched the girl vanish into the dark nearly the same way but this time there was no Robin Hood to hunt her down, all she could do was hope and have faith that Snow would bring herself back in one piece.

\--------

With the special box in tow, the former Bandit walks back through the front door of the apartment. She wastes no time, recovering her bow and old quiver still stocked with arrows and adding the special one to the bunch to find it blends in quite nicely. Trading her shoes for a pair of Emma's boots she had left there, Snow is ready to leave again but take a minute to pause. David wouldn't approve what she was planning... but he was dead and there wasn't anyone there to stop her. She leaves the loft, locking it behind her before flying down the stairs. The two-part weapon components are placed on the passenger's side as she speeds off to her next destination. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she tries to keep from talking herself out what she had planned but something told her it was going to happen... that things had been set in motion that couldn't be stopped now. The Mercedes lights are killed just as it comes to an abrupt sliding stop in the dirt path not too far from the farm house. Both hands are on the steering wheel. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew this was beyond wrong... it was plain evil.

_....this isn't me... but yet it is, isn't it?.._ _._  
 _...I can't forgive her... I fucking won't... she needs to hurt like me..._

_.........oh my god.....  
...I'm doing exactly what Regina did to me...  
......I am Her...._

She wasn't her mother's child anymore... she was her step-mother's.  
  


Her eyelashes are batting tears away as she grabs her bow and quiver before exiting the vehicle, both items are strung across her back to leave both hands free as she approaches the property. She takes a brief pause to pick the lock on the cellar doors and lifts them open before her boots carry her the rest of the way to the steps and up to the front door. Out of curiosity she tries the doorknob and to her surprise it's unlocked; Zelena was probably counting on a magic barrier to keep her home safe. Snow walks right through, quietly moving through the low lit hall and finding her way to the kitchen. She can hear the older woman talking to herself in the back room, it sounds like she's going over a recipe for a potion or spell. Like a ghost, she moves quickly further to the kitchen counter and takes an eight inch chef's knife from the knives block. There is dull ache in her belly she'd been trying to ignore that had started since she had walked into Marco's shop an she couldn't help but wonder if the arrow was having an effect on her unborn child as well. She knew it was in everyone's best interest that she get rid of the modified weapon soon but that wouldn't happen until it had done it's job. A soft cooing catches her attention to the little bassinet that had been left unattended and Snow can't help but wonder what kind of mother would leave her little one alone in a dark kitchen. She glances towards the hall then moves towards the cradle, peering in to see the small squiggling baby girl looking back up at her. Snow's free hand lays against the subtle curve of her stomach that was hidden beneath her blouse.

_....w-what the fuck am I thinking?..._   
_..I can't do this... I can't live with myself if I do this...  
....I shouldn't be allowed to live if I do..._

The problem was Zelena hadn't hesitated. The bitch had taken something extremely precious and irreplaceable from her and there _had_ to be consequences because Snow wouldn't accept anything less than that... but _this_ was going too far. To kill an innocent child in their crib was too much. She wasn't the 'Evil Queen' just yet and as far as she knew even Regina never harmed a baby during her reign. Her free hand moves to run her fingers delicately through the Robin's dark hair as she leans down close to give a whispered warning.

 **"...years from now, if you seek revenge for what I'm about to do, I'll understand..."** She makes a daring move and kisses the child's tiny forehead, the child she should nearly hate but Snow doesn't have it in her; there was no child she could hate. **"...just make sure you seek it out on me and _not_ my children."** She pulls away but not before tucking the little girl in. On the table close to her is a empty glass and with the tip of the knife she pushes it off the edge and it shatters as it hits the floor. In an instant the sound of approaching heels come tapping quickly down the hall and Snow braces herself, the knife lowering to hid behind her left thigh.

\--------

Back at Granny's Diner, things were getting a little heated when Regina hadn't showed up without her companion.

 **"You let her drive off?"** The blonde's hands flew into the air. Always dramatic like her father. 

**"What was I suppose to do, Ms. Swan? My magic doesn't work around her and neither will yours, you'll find that out soon enough."**

Killian walks around to where the two women are standing. **"Where did she go? I'll find her."**

Regina scoffs and shakes her head. **"Good luck with that, Guyliner, this is Snow White we're talking about."** She unloads the two guns out of her pockets. **"I don't know where she went, she wouldn't say."**

 **"What the hell is this?"** Emma motions to the the two firearms laid on the counter of the bar.

 **"She gave them to me before she left."** Regina leaves the blonde where she stands as she heads around to the opposite side of the counter by the register. **"You know just as much as I do now."** She pulls out a bottle of what appears to be Southern Comfort and pours some in a glass before checking the time on her watch. She was giving Snow thirty more minutes before the three of them would set out looking for her. It was always a game of playing catch-up with her step-daughter.

 **"Did she say anything? Give any clue?"** When Emma sees the booze she awkwardly reaches over to grab herself a glass from beneath the cabinet and holding it out towards the Mayor, followed by Killian doing the same.

Regina shares with the other two before shooting back the little bit she had. **"No, but we do need to figure out a way to lure Queenie to us rather than being pulled in to her."**

**"So disguising me as my mother an just shouting in the street won't work?"**

At the mention of the incredibly simple and not at all thought out plan, Regina's eyebrow lifts. **"You know what?... that actually may work. It sounds exactly like something your mother would do."**

\--------

Snow's heart stops as the older woman comes to a dead stop in the doorway from the hall, the pair locking eyes.

 **"Oh! I heard you were up** **and at 'em once again."** The sound of her voice make Snow nauseated. **"But you've got some nerve showing up here."**

**"I could say the same thing to you for being here in Storybrooke.** " She gives a brief pause waiting to see if Zelena would interject but she doesn't. **"Where's the Queen?"**

 **"I'm not about to answer to you, _Your Highness_."** Then Snow sees what she's been waiting for. The Wicked Witch raises her hand with the intention to form a fireball but nothing happens. Confusion swipes across the red-head as she tries again. **"What is this? What's happening?"** There is a panic in her shrill voice that makes the little brunette want to laugh out in joy but all she allows herself is a sickly satisfied smirk that turns up her lip the same way Regina's did just below her scar. The Witch is looking at her arms, perhaps feeling the sting Regina had mentioned.

 **"Did you think I would let you get away with what you did to me? To my family?"** Those bright green eyes flash at Snow and she tries again to make a fireball but harder. When it doesn't work she thrusts her arm out to try and send the woman out the window, but still nothing happens. **"You took a child away from me and then tried to take another... and you thought I'd just let that _go_?!"** Her loud voice has upset the baby beside her and Zelena makes a move forward but that's when the knife comes out to play, the tip stabbing it's way into the wood of the baby bed. **"Take another step, I dare you."**

**"You.... I'll kill you if you touch her."**

**"See? ...Now you're starting to get it."** Snow grits her teeth as her hand grips the handle of the kitchen utensil. **"Do you feel it, Zelena? You feel that nauseating fear in your core, in the pit of your stomach that something terrible is going to happen to your child? Do you feel how utterly helpless you are... knowing that there isn't a damn thing you can do?"** The knife is turned and it digs further into the wood. **"Do you see what it feels like? ...Now imagine your little girl dead."**

There are tears in both women's eyes. This is a darker Snow than ever thought possible. **"What do you want from me?"**

The younger woman digs into her pocket and pulls out one of the potion vials Regina had made for her. She takes one slow step forward and slides it across the tabletop to the Witch. **"I want you to drink this."**

 **"What is it?"** Zelena wipes her eyes clear like she's embarrassed that she's cried.

 **"It'll strip you of your magic. Permanently."** Snow doesn't bat an eye. She allows the tears to fall down her face, waiting to see how their night will end and when she gets no reply or movement... **"So help me Zelena, if you don't drink that I _will_ kill you both. Now is _not_ the time to test my mercy."**

**"You call this ' _mercy_ '?"**

**"Compared to what you deserve for what you've done?... I think it's the closest thing to it you're ever going to get and it's better than what anyone else in my position would be willing to give you."**

Zelena know's the younger woman is right. If she had done the same thing with anyone else that had Ms. Blanchard's resources then she would have been dead long ago. The little potion is begrudgingly lifted and the top if popped off. **"If you think this will stop me from coming after you, think again."**

Snow softly chuckled to herself and shakes her head. **"I expect nothing less from you..."** Her cold hazel eyes stare down the red-head until the contents of the potion are completely gone. **"...but I'm not done with you yet."** The knife is pulled from the crib and is now pointed towards Zelena as the brunette takes slow steps forward.

**"Now you're going to kill me while I'm unarmed?"**

**"No, but you're going to wish I had. Death is too good for you."** The tip of the knife flicks towards the door. **"Go... move."**

**"I'm not leaving without my daughter."**

**"I didn't say you were leaving."** Zelena makes a lunge for it, reaching for the weapon but Snow is too fast. Though smaller, she's still able to pin the older woman to the wall with the knife through her right shoulder. Breathing hard from the adrenaline pumped through her, she rips it from the joint and hold the bloody blade to the woman's neck. **"I warned you! Do NOT fucking test me!"** The two women are nearly nose to nose as the taller woman has been pulled down to size. Snow grabs a fist full of Zelena's fiery long lock and pushes her out the door, down the stairs and across the yard to the cellar doors she had previously opened. With still a tight grip on her and a knife point in her back, the older woman is man-handled down the stairs before a shove from a boot in her back sends her into the cage that had held Rumpelstiltskin. 

**"What are you going to do to my daughter?!"** She's gripping the cage with her good arm like a mad woman.

 **"Nothing. I'm not going to lay a hand on her."**

**"An I'm suppose to just trust you?"** The younger woman stands after fastening the final lock on the cell, the two mothers now eye to eye. Oh how badly Snow wants to spit in her face. **"So that's it? You're going to leave me here?"**

**"No, this is just temporary."**

A disgusted look settles in on the Wicked Witch's face as she sits in a huff. **"You're just as bad as my sister!"**

Snow gradually turns to leave. **"Regina told me about the little chat the two of you had in the jail. She offered you a second chance even after you took Daniel from us. _She_ gave you that offer..."** With one foot already on the first step leading up her head turns back slowly. **"Don't get confused. My mercy isn't forgiveness, Zelena.... I'm not your sister. I'm afraid I'm going to be much worse."** The two lock eyes again in the pause as a regretful look works it's way into the brunette's face, one that confuses the red-head. But in a flash, it's over and Zelena is left in the darkness of the cellar screaming Snow White's name. Top side, the Bandit relocks the door before pulling out her cellphone and heading back to the house.

**"...Belle... Yes, it's me... yes, of course... no, I'm not sure..."** She didn't have time to play twenty questions. **"...look, I know it's late an I'm sorry but I need an urgent favour from you."** She walks through the kitchen's backdoor to find the baby is right where she'd been left. **"I need you to come to Zelena's. I'll explain everything when you get here but I need you to come _now_.... Good, thank you. I'll be here."** She hangs up before tossing the bloody knife into the sink and washing her hands clean of the evidence.


	14. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I OWN NOTHING!**  
> ***Yes, some of the dialogue and some scene directions are from 6x14 because that was SUCH a good episode.***  
> Sorry it's a little short.

It had been almost an hour an a half since the two women had parted ways and with no returned phone calls or texts from Snow, Regina was getting a little unnerved. Just as she's about to grab her shit and head out the door to find the other woman she feels her magic seep away... Emma's head bolts up and the two of them lock eyes; the Savior had also felt her own magic dissolve. She's about to ask what was happening when the diner's front door swung open and her mother stepped through. Regina is the first to take a step forward.

**"Where the hell have you been? You said one hour!"**

Snow looks tired, like she's already had a long enough night and wasn't looking forward to prolonging it. One of her hands fishes the car keys out her pocket and tosses them back to their owner. **"I had to run an errand. Do we have a plan ready?"** She wasn't wasting time. Emma moves to approach her mother but doesn't get to close... in fact, she had to take two steps back from where she wanted to be due to the new pricking of her skin. Her eyes study her mother before they land on her quiver and bow strapped to her back while there is a coil of rope sitting on her left shoulder.

The Savior's hand raises to presumably do a bit of magic but nothing happened. **"...Regina... you were right."** She says this like it's somehow new information. 

**"Of course I was right. I warned you your magic wouldn't work."**

Snow shifts her weight. **"Look, we need to move, there isn't a lot of time. I have a feeling the Evil Queen will be hunting us soon enough... well, _me_."**

Against the slight pain she knew she'd feel, Regina can't help but take another step forward. There was something in the younger brunette's eyes that made her very uncomfortable, she knew there was more to the story. **"What did you _do_ , Snow?"**

 **"Something you and I should have done long ago."** Her attention is turned back to her daughter and the Pirate standing not too far away. **"Well? Let's hear it. What have you got?"**

Emma's hands are shoved into her pockets. **"We're going to play a game of bait and switch... loudly. I'll draw her attention while you..."** Her hand makes a general motion to her. **"...you do your archery thing."** She has to admit she forgets just how bad ass her mother could be. Snow is obviously a little confused by that added last part. Her daughter nods over to Regina who still has her eyes on the younger brunette, still trying to figure out what she had meant. **"You ready, Regina?"**

The Mayor nods. **"Snow, you need to step outside and away from the door a little. I can't do anything with you this close."** For a moment they just look at one another as everything starts to really sink in. Snow drops the rope on a nearby table before she moves for the door, the little bell over head ringing as she steps out and down the stairs. The two women left behind inside can feel their magic ooze back into their bones. The older brunette moves so that she's standing in front of Emma, closes her eyes and raises both her hands. When Rumpel had performed this spell it was a little more than a wave of her hand but she unfortunately wasn't that well versed as he. There is a strange haze that wraps around the blonde but when it vanishes, a second Snow White is standing there. She's looking up at Regina as her hands raise to feel her hair... that incredibly short but stylish cut. Even her clothes have been changed to mirror the other woman.

 **"Killian-... "** She stops when she hears her own voice is not her same one she'd had half a minute ago. She clears her throat and tries again like there had been a correction made to a mistake. **"...get my mother."** She motions to the door but can't help notice his eyes can't take themselves off her, this was bizarre for him too. Emma's now hazel-green eyes flash at Regina and it seems like the older woman's gaze has changed when now addressing her. The real Snow White walks back in and Emma notices she doesn't feel the strain or pricking she once had... her magic is gone altogether. Her mother has a strange look on her face as she opens her mouth to say something but fails. **"I _know_ , this is a little weird for me too."**

 **"Snow.."** The real one looks at her step-mother. **"...I think you should sta-..."**

**"I'm going to the roof. It has the prefect vantage point to most of the street."**

Surprisingly it's the pirate who steps forward. **"...but you'll be exposed, love. There's no cover up there. I can-..."**

 **"There's enough."** She wasn't letting anyone deter her, the loops of rope returning to her shoulder. Regina is afraid to ask what that was for or where she got it, but she lets it go; she prefers to lie to herself, telling herself that _that_ was the errand Snow had to run. **"What are you three going to do?"**

Emma turns to her lover. **"Killian will hang back, he's on Wicked Witch and Dark One duty."** The real Snow looks to him then nods, they don't need to know one of those wouldn't be an issue. **"Regina an I will take the street... I think our plan is something you'd agree with."** Her mother's brow raises with a bit of a smirk. 

**"Alright, then lets get moving."** Snow and the eyes she once knew as Emma's lock for a moment. **"Remember, you have to get the scissors from her."** Snow reaches out an squeezes her daughters arm before the two walk in opposite directions, Emma and her pirate leaving the restaurant with the Mayor not far behind.

 **"...Snow.."** The older woman turns to find her mark but those familiar hazel eyes are already waiting on her. **"...if things go south, I want yo-.."**

**"...please don't, Regina. I'll get my children to safety but nothing has changed. I'm not running... and I'm not leaving you behind."**

There is a well deserved pause between the two before Regina slides both guns off he counter, underhand tossing one to Snow. There is a curious looks on Snow's face, like she was expecting there to be an argument over who was saving who this time around, but there wasn't. The firearms find their proper place on both women's hips. Regina was in the same mindset; she would do everything in her power to get Henry to safety... as well as Snow because Regina wasn't running from herself anymore either. The younger woman wants to drop her things and take Regina in a tight embrace while she still can but she doesn't and the two stay where they are on either ends of the diner before parting ways, both hoping it wasn't the last time they'd see each other alive.

\--------

Looking at this doppelganger is just plain strange... she looks and sounds like Snow but she moves like Emma and it is throwing Regina for a loop. They stand there on the sidewalk for a moment before the Savior gives them the nod that she's ready to risk life and limb. Killian walks further away from the diner where Snow is unable to watch while the two women move into the street, the brunette hanging back to see if her other half would come for the bait. Regina glances back at Hook before her eyes shifted up to Granny's rooftop, but she can't see Snow. Oh, but she's up there, currently securing one end of the rope to an industrial air-condition unit before tossing the slack over the side of the building which does catch Regina's dark eyes.

_....please tell me she's not going to do what I think she is...._

**"Come on, Queenie! Come get me, you crazy bitch!"** The other three roll their eyes from their respective places.

Regina is walking along the sidewalk keeping a pace much slower than the camouflaged blonde. Her eye roll is almost painful. **"Dial it back some... you're trying to _not_ get yourself killed, remember?"** It's a harsh whisper before she looks down at her watch, it's a little after nine. The brunette glances back to where Killian was headed but she couldn't see him from where she was. When she turns around she's met with a wave of magic flinging her backwards over the very corner of Granny's little green fence and into some potted plants.

 **"Regina!"** Emma is running for her when she too is flung backwards to the opposite side of the street, straight into Geppetto's sign before falling a good twelve feet to the concrete. Now she understands why Regina didn't want the spell cast over her, without the ability to heal this hurt like a son of-...

 **"Did you think I wouldn't notice she was gone?!"** The Evil Queen is storming across the street towards her but she can't get her body moving again quite yet.

For a second, the Savior is a little lost in the conversation but her quick wit and snarky attitude soon take over. **"Honestly, I didn't really care."** Emma has managed to sit up some just as the Evil woman grabs her currently short dark hair. Her hands reach up to grab the one that had been placed on her head.

Hook is sprinting back up the street and Snow's now perched on the edge of the roof. It feels like time slows down as those cold hazel eyes assess the scene. She can see the pirate won't get there in time, not unless the Queen decides to go off on an self-absorbed spiel... looking down she can see _her Regina_ still getting on her feet. She was being forced into making the decision she didn't want to. Her motions feel too slow as she slings her quiver off and loads her bow with the special arrow. She pulls back on her bow but hesitates... she's really not wanting to strike until things were right but she wouldn't risk her daughter's life. That wasn't an option.

 **"You really do have a death wish, don't you? Can't stand to be apart from your Charming husband."** Well, at least it was working, the Queen did indeed think she was addressing the real Snow White. Her right hand raises and the light from a streetlamp gleams off the golden scissors above her head. **"Where is Zelena?!"** This wasn't at all what Emma thought she'd say. 

When the bright shine of the shears catch Snow's eyes, she takes a quick breath and holds it.... and the arrow is let go, the deadly weapon flying freely through the air. Regina can tell the exact moment is passes over her head and she too holds her breath. There is strange moment before it plunges into it's target, the Evil Queen can feel a presence behind her but it's too late. The tip of the arrow finds it's mark, burying itself deep behind the Queen's right shoulder blade. The Queen and Regina let out nearly the same scream before both drop to the ground. Emma is instantly released and she crawls over her attacker, picking up the golden scissors and finally getting to her feet with Killian's help. Snow throws her quiver back over her shoulder before grabbing the rope to repel down but it ended up being more of a graceful fall that she somehow pulled off rather well. The former Bandit is full fledged running, side vaulting over Granny's green fence to get to Regina quicker. Dropping to one knee she grabs the older woman who is writhing in pain. **"REGINA!"**

 **"...I-... I'm fine... Go!"** The words are gritted through clenched teeth, she was very far from fine but she'd live. Snow hesitates for a moment but Regina weakly pushes against her, urging her to move so she does. Almost nearly running to meet with the other two that are moving towards her.

**"Did you get it?!"**

Emma nods and hands it over. **"I don't know how to get it to work."**

Snow shakes her head thinking that maybe she'd not thought this plan through entirely. If they needed magic to make it work then they'd have to rethink things. **"Give them to Regina, she'll know what to do."** She points back to Regina before advancing towards her target. **"....I think I'm needed for a little chat."**

The Evil Queen has made it to her hands and knees but she's struggling under the pain of the wound as well as her magic being burned away. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"** There is an growling anger and a force in her voice that Snow hasn't heard in a long time and it's almost enough to stop her in her tracks, but she presses on and only stops when she almost standing in front of the woman who had made her life a living hell. An angry hand swings out to grab at her boots but she steps back, the Queen was too slow under the pain. Snow glances to Hook who is helping Regina slowly up to her feet... then the little brunette makes a daring move, crouching down so she and the woman on the ground can make eye contact, her voice this eerie calm hushed tone.

 **"To answer your question from the other day, no... I didn't enjoy your surprise. The sleeping curse is a cliché and so over done."** Her eyes look over the woman she should despise and hate, teetering on the edge of that razor blade emotion... Snow was slowly becoming the woman in front of her. **"Now a question for you... how are _you_ enjoying _mine_?"**

 **"You bitch.."**

**"Yes, I am, but I did learn from the best after all, didn't I... _Step-mother_?"** It had been a long, _long_ , time since those words had passed from her lips and the moment they did she knew she'd fucked up. There is an flash of rage that crosses the Queen's face for a second... the second right before she throws herself at her step-daughter. Snow goes tumbling backwards into the street on top of her quiver as her hand loses her bow, instead reaching for the arrow sticking out the Queens back. She holds it steady in place until her step-mother's hands wrap around her neck and attempt to suffocate her... so she rips the arrowhead out and the older brunette's back arches as she screams again. There is a second scream replicated by Regina down the street and for a moment Snow regrets her action. She mumbles an apology as her free hand wraps into a fist and connects with the Queen's jaw. It temporarily causes her to loose her control of the situation so Snow makes quick work of the opportunity given to her and knocks the Queen again, this time sending her off the side. The Bandit turns in-sync, rolling so that she's now straddling her step-mother.. one hand has an arm pinned out to the side while she had the other arm secured under her right boot, her right hand has the tip of the arrow against her throat. **"...Checkmate..."** They're both breathing hard as Snow's word is rushed over her breath. This wasn't a game to her but she didn't have to let the other woman know that. The two of them are locked in this position when the yelling in the background finally hits her. She doesn't want to take her eyes off the woman beneath her but she can hear Regina screaming at her.

**"What are you waiting for?... do it! Kill me and get it over with like you've been wishing to..."**

The words catch the little brunette off guard. **"That's where you're wrong... I never wanted you dead, not until you took David from me."**

There is a sickly smirk as the Queen slightly tilts her chin away from the point digging into her skin. **"...he asked me to... practically begged me. How could I have said no to such an offer?"**

There is a panic in those hazel-green eyes as she frantically searches the other woman's face but she can't detect any lie. **"What do you mean?!... What did he say?!"** The tip of the arrow is shoved higher into the Queen's neck but she just chuckles bitterly. Hands and a hook come around Snow and she's pulled off the Evil Queen literally kicking and nearly screaming to let her free. Regina walks passed her with the scissors in her hand as she approaches her other half still on the ground. **"NO!... REGINA!"** She continues to fight against Killian who now has both arms tightly wrapped around her waist as Emma tries to help him. **"STOP! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HE SAID!"** It's useless as the pair hold her back, pulling her away enough so that magic can return to where it's needed. Just as the Queen is about to get to her feet, Regina waves her hand over the shears and they begin to glow and almost crackle with electricity. A red magical tether explodes from Regina and into her Evil half just as the woman is able to get to her feet. The mystical shears are raised and with a quick snip, the two women become separate entities. The 'twins' take a minute, just looking at one another... Snow has stilled herself in the Pirate's arms as she also takes a moment to stare; her Regina was alive, nothing had backfired.

 **"Now..."** With the magic restored where they stand, a sword appears in the Evil Queen's right hand as she faces her better half. **"...let's finish this."**

 **"Gladly."** Regina's own right hand extends as a replicated sword finds it's way into it.

The two women are sword fighting in the street almost the same way they had with Snow in the Police Station several months back. The metal is clashing relentlessly as hit after hit is blocked and parried as both knew each other's moves. This was hopeless. But it all stops when somehow the Evil Queen gains the upper ground and disarms the other. **"...NO!"** Snow is back at it again, struggling fiercely now against her captor while her look alike daughter stands in front holding down her arm. **"Emma, help her!"** It's still terribly bizarre seeing another of herself, but her other half is reluctant to let go.

Killian is barely able to hold this woman back, she's small but she's like a bucking fish. **"No, love, let the two of them settle this like it was meant to be."**

The Queen holds the tip of the blade towards Regina, slowly advancing and pushing the Mayor until she's backed against a lightpost. **"...You tried to destroy me because _you_ couldn't stand looking at the darkness. Well, _I_ can't stand looking at the light."**

**"Well, you don't have to worry about that."** The Mayor's quickly clenches her fist above her head and the light above is blown out, glass and sparks flying over the Queen who is forced to shield herself, dropping her sword.

Regina picks up the weapon and moves away, her back to the other three who are further up the street. **"You really believe you're better than me, huh? Stronger than me?!"** The Queen's arm juts out without warning, flinging Regina backwards into a nearby SUV's front windshield before sliding to the ground. **"Because you think you filled that nasty little hole inside you with love and friendship and hope?"** She's able to reclaim her blade while the other woman crawls away, eventually getting to her feet and the tip of the sword is pointing back towards her. **"Well, you've been fooling yourself, because you haven't. _I'm_ still what's inside of you. I am all that will ever be there."** She's inching closer all while Snow is screaming, begging for her friend to run.

 **"You're wrong."** Regina has had enough. Her hands push out and the Queen is thrown backwards against Granny's fence as vines and roots hold the Evil woman, keeping her pinned where she was as she fight's against them. **"All those things in my life you can't stand looking at... they're real. And now that I have them, you will _never_ take them away from me."** With almost superhuman speed, Regina's hand is plunged into the woman's chest, she's not playing around with this Evil bitch. The heart in her hand is a swirling mixture of black and blood red, it's a familiar sight that Regina would be so happy to never have to see again.

**"...I Hate You."**

The Mayor's lip twitches as she looks at her twin with a death glare. Her muscles in her hand starts to tighten as she's about to end this life but she stops... just as her eyes begin to soften as she re-evaluates who she was now and what this choice was suppose to mean, she gets tackled. **"Don't do it Regina!** " It's Emma. The heart that was in her hands goes tumbling. The Queen is struggling against the vines to get free as her other half and what looks like Snow are fists over elbows on the ground but in a flurry of purple magic the Savior is turned back into herself.

 **"Get off of me! I wasn't going to!"** It ends with the blonde in a somewhat similar pose her mother had been only this time both hands have Regina's wrists pinned up against the concrete.

 **"....you... you weren't?"** She arches her eyebrow with a confused look, the pair of them are somewhat panting.

A set of familiar boots come to a stop some twenty feet away where the Queen's darkened heart lay beating. A shaky pale hand slowly extending down to pick it up.....

_....oh god...... no...._


	15. Changing Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay. I have the scenes playing out in my head but they are SO HARD to render into words.  
> You know how it be!

Emma pulls herself off Regina and gets to her feet before swiftly assisting the Mayor to hers. Before them stands Snow with the Evil Queen's heart in her left hand, trembling with fear. In her right hand is the messy arrow that has not only the blood from her step-mother but from the Pirate as well... it had been the only way she could escape his grasp, apologizing to him in the act. Regina starts to slowly approach with the image of Emma having Lily at gun point running through her head only she wasn't sure she could diffuse _this_ situation. This was a feud that had been brewing for over forty-five years and it was all coming to a head.

 **".....Snow?... look at me.... don't do this..."** She pauses when she can feel the barrier being emitted from the arrow. The younger brunette doesn't seem to be hearing or acknowledging anything or anyone around her as her eyes stay locked on the pumping organ in her hand. The first and last time she had held a heart in her hands it had been David's and there is no doubt that's where her mind is reaching back to.

 **"Mom?"** Emma takes a few steps forward only to be gently stopped by Regina's outstretched arm. That word reaches the woman's ear and her eyes slowly drag up but her gaze lands on the Evil Queen.

 **"...you've been after my heart for almost my entire life."** Her eyes are welling up and she does nothing to stop it. **"...you've hunted me, captured me, stabbed me, tried poisoning me, cursed me... you _hate_ me." **Somehow she's still not able to believe it. 

**"Understatement of the year, dear."** It looks like there are small angry tears being batted away in the Queen's eyes too.

 **"...I have done _nothing_ but try to love you and you never accepted that.. all I wanted was to be a family or something as close to it as we could be."** Her voice is cracking but turning angry. **"I loved you as my _mother_ , as my _sister,_ as my _friend_.... even after living on the run I would have given you a second chance, I would have _always_ given you a second chance!"** The tip of the arrow points in the Queen's direction. **"But that was _never_ enough for you, was it?!"**

**"No, it wasn't. I wanted you to suffer as I have suffered! You haven't even begun to understand my pain!"**

**  
"Snow, stop... this isn't worth it!"** Regina tries to take a step but Emma has to pull her away to the side as Snow moves closer on her path to the woman being held back against the fence. The younger brunette had already darkened herself more than what should have ever been allowed. Gold had successfully tempted her with the candle to kill Cora then she crushed David's heart to enact the Dark Curse... if Snow did this, who knows what would happen or where this new path would lead. They all had a glimpse of what she'd be like as an Evil Queen when the previous Author had intervened an it was something none of them wanted to revisit.

  
The former Bandit stops right in front of her mark, her eyes glancing back at the heart in her hand before find the Queen's dark burning eyes. **"I want to know what David said... I want to know why you agreed to take only him and not me like you've always wanted."**

The Queen sneers like she's not willing to give up her secrets so easily even though the magic arrow is burning at her nerves. Her step-mother dismisses the demand and instead her head falls back as she laughs. **"Because it would hurt you more to lose him than to die alongside him. Simple as that really... and, truly, I must give your Prince Farming applause because he helped me realize what it is I actually wanted."**

 **"Which is?"** Regina has had it up to there with her other half and her toying. She was beginning to regret not having killed her before Emma had stopped her.

The Evil Queen's eyes flash to her other better half. **"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?... pathetic, you're an idiot like the rest of the Charming crew."**

 **"Figured what out?"** It's Emma who steps forward, tired of this ridiculous bullshit. 

The Queen is able to finally break free of her confines and takes a few steps forward until she too can feel the anti-magic barrier coming from her step-daughter. **"You thought I was just going to give your heart back so easily? My mother was right, you are such a stupid and foolish girl."** Emma moves again but is grabbed back by Regina. **"The sleeping curse wasn't the only curse I put on you, dear."** That signature sick smirk cracks itself across her lips.

 **"What did you do to me?"** It's a weary whisper Snow take a small half-step forward as the Queen turns her attention back to the Mayor.

 **"I take it you've realized now that you can't touch her heart...."** At these words the Queen sets her sights back on Regina for just a second as an eyebrow is raised. That terrible day all those weeks ago in the vault. It was like Snow had been turned to steel when she'd tried to take her heart. **"Your heart is protected because I wanted _this_ curse to remain intact." **The Queen's evil gaze falls back on her step-daughter.

Snow takes a full step forward, her anger continuing to grow as she moves closer. **"What Did You Do?! Answer me!"**

 **"Tell me, do you feel any different? Do you feel powerful or notice anything out of the ordinary? Does time feel meaningless?"** There is a pause as her eyes narrow, waiting to see if the girl catches on, if any of them do but they don't. **"..... Your real curse? ...is _immortality_."** Silence overcomes the street as all eyes fall on the widow. **"Once I accepted your death wouldn't give me what I wanted, I realized what would: giving you an even longer life... one where you would lose anyone and everyone you ever loved... or would even consider loving for that matter."** She looks at her nails that she'd just had manicured, frowning when she found several chipped. **"Your husband was just the beginning, my dear. How does losing your friends and remaining family sound, hmm?"**

 **"....you monster!"** Emma struggles to free from Regina who is also having a difficult time keeping herself retrained.

 **"Congratulations, Snow White... your story will last until the end of tim-..."** The younger brunette slams into her delivering a pro-rugby, rib-cracking worthy tackle with the heart still gripped in her hands. The two crash back into the street, the both of them fighting to get the upper hand. The arrow is dropped in the scuffle but neither party seems to notice in the moment. The Queen is fighting for leverage, clawing at her step-daughters throat while also trying to protect her own. In a very unregal manner, the woman sends a rather heavy right hook into Snow's jaw which would have impressed her if they were in any other circumstances but these. The knock is enough to throw the former Bandit off her game and the older woman gains her footing, rolling them over so now she could tower over the younger woman and give another blow to split her bottom lip. Snow squirmed beneath her step-mother desperately trying to gain control of the situation or get away... oh yes, that wild streak in her was a mile wide. She can feel the arrow scratching against her back and the concrete of the road and she knows by the pinching that it's drawing blood. **"You little bitch!"** The words pour over her like venom as they light a fire in her chest she thought had gone out long ago. She finds the strength somewhere to free one of her arms to dig behind her back and retrieve the arrow, slicing her own side in the process. The arrowhead gets buried in the Queen left shoulder and she lets out a howl before a boot is slammed into her chest, throwing her backwards. Snow's ribs ached as her chest heaves a couple times in an attempt to catch her breath and bracing herself for round three.... but she wasn't ready for what stood before her. 

For a moment, it's like she is back in the Enchanted Forest... back in the castle with a deranged Evil Queen standing over her with a bloodied sword but this time it's an arrow being yanked from her shoulder. It's a scene she's played out before, painfully crawling backwards in an attempt to escape the Evil Queen... no, this form of Regina couldn't kill her thanks to her own treacherous doing but she could still do damage. Somehow, regardless of the immense pain, the Queen manages to hold the arrow steady in her hand, dragging herself to her feet and raising the weapon to come down like a hammer. Snow froze in gut wrenching fear, she couldn't move fast enough and she knew it. Just as she screams a gun goes off...twice... the Sheriff had fired two rounds into the back of the Queen where her heart should have been which was ultimately the problem; the modern wounds don't stop her. The arrow is arched back and ready to come down in a thrusting crash and just before she's able to take someone else away from her step-daughter her evil and blackened heart is crushed and time altogether stops for everyone. The grit falls between Snow's fingers as tears stream down her face as the arrow falls harmlessly to the ground and the Queen grabs her chest before dropping to her knees. This time she doesn't disintegrate into nothingness with a single breath... no, this time she is as real as the others. Snow is quick to crawl forward, catching the woman before she can tip over to one side. Like she had held David to her, she now does for her step-mother... that same shaky hand cupping the older woman's cheek as she turns her face to those wet hazel-green eyes. **".....I _loved_ you...." **For the first time, she watches as those heartbroken whispered words are finally able to register as truth in the Queen's ears as she gasps her last breaths. No reply comes but the look in those dark auburn eyes says it all and the pain is just the same as if the words had been spoken. The fiery light the older woman's eyes quickly begins to fade and Snow tightens her grip as if she can slow it down but she knows it's no use. The last breath is heaved and the little brunette feels like her last shred of Goodness goes with it. **".......goodbye, Mother."** It's a torn whisper none of the other bystanders are privy to.

It was over... it was all finally over.  
Snow White killed the Evil Queen. 

The other three couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, from start to finish it had been a wild ride. Killian swiftly approaches kicking the arrow away and further down the street leaving Snow behind, barely able to remain upright as her hands clutched the dead woman to her chest. That heart within her was turning darker still and every ounce of it was felt. What little bit of crushed heart she still had was tightly grasped in her fist and the sounds that were wracking her were like the ones that'd poured out of her at David's gravestone. This is not at all what she had wanted but there was no other choice, it was kill or allow her to kill and there was no one else coming to save the day. One half of Regina Mills had now been added to the ever growing list of those who'd lost their lives simply because they had played a part in Snow's life or had been loved by her... and her heart was breaking in a new way she hadn't thought possible.

 _....this was not the way..._  
_..now I've become her.._.

The moment Emma is able to get to her mother she swoops down, crouching low beside her with one arm holding her tightly around her shoulders but it doesn't seem to make a difference, this woman wasn't seeking comfort. **"Snow..."** The little brunette seems to only cry harder just as Regina says her name, approaching with an out stretched hand but both she and the blonde are are being shrugged off with an excruciating pained look on Snow's face. She doesn't want to be touched or comforted or hear anything they have to say. This war had been started by her and just like she had predicted, it was ended by her hand as well. This wasn't how Good was suppose to win, heroes don't kill... but according to Snow, she wasn't a hero anymore.

**"...mom? ...you-.."**

**"L-Leave me..."** It wasn't words of bitterness but she couldn't handle whatever conversation that was suppose to be had. She could barely breathe let alone think over the sound of her pounding pulse in her ears.

Snow's shaky fingers are lightly and lovingly touching the side of the Evil Queen's face and Regina can't stand the sight... it's a repeat of when Cora had died in her arms in Gold's shop but it's also strange seeing a version of herself dead and being cradled like that. It hurts far too much to even fathom. Without asking, and most definitely against Snow's wishes, Regina waves her hand and the body of her doppelganger disappears to undoubtedly reappear in the Mills Mausoleum. Snow braces back against her daughter as her shoulders shake violently. Her head falls back and her eyes appear to be searching the night sky that hung over them... she's cursing the heavens and it's a curse Regina knows well. Her body shivers and shrugs off her daughter before stumbling to her feet, there was still more to do and this new fire in her chest wasn't about to let her leave any loose ends as this night's work wasn't done yet. She had one more to deal with before she could allow herself to collapse. Pain, regret, loss and the beginnings of a new rage were the emotions guiding her now. She moves away from Emma, denying anymore contact from her or Hook who tries to help her when his eyes catch the thin strip of blood that's beginning to seep through her shirt.

 **"Where are you going?"** Regina tried to follow, taking a couple steps further as the younger brunette moved away but it looked like it only caused her friend more pain.

 **"Don't... let her be."** Emma words stop her along with the hand on her shoulder. Snow's own shoulders shake as she sobbed out into the cool night air, turning away from the others and stumbling further down the street until she makes it to the sidewalk on the opposite side.

 **"Zelena is _still_ out there, Snow! What do you think will happen when.."** Regina tries again, hoping to make the woman see reason but her plea falls on deaf ears. Her attention turns back to the blonde beside her. **"You're just going to let her go?"**

 **"What choice have we? Did you see how she looked at us? ...I don't think she's going to want to talk about blue birds and bright sunny days let alone what just happened."** Emma finally holsters the gun, she was beginning to sound more and more like Regina.

 **"I don't care if she wants to talk or not, I care about her safety. My evil half is gone but that doesn't mean my batshit crazy sister is. You have no idea what she is capable of."**

There is a pause between the two women. Sheriff Swan adjusts her weight and crosses her arms in front of her chest. **"This is going back to what happened in the Enchanted Forest, isn't it?"** The wordless reply from the Mayor is enough of an answer. Emma turns to the Pirate who's standing a bit of distance away. **"Killian, would you find a safe place for that... and make sure Mar- my mother _doesn't_ get her hands on it."**

 **"Aye, love. I'll see what I can do."** He uses the tip of his hook to scratch the back of his head before walking a few paces backwards then turning to head in the opposite direction from the one Snow had traveled. 

**"Well?"** Emma's shoulders shrug as she waits for an explanation.

\----------

This was not her intention. This wasn't what she had planned but she couldn't seem to stop herself from moving forward. It was like there was another person in her head that was controlling the show and all she could do was silently panic and sob. Her feet feel like heavy bricks as she makes her way up the porch steps.

 **"....Snow?"** She's not sure if she's heard her name being called so it takes a moment for the voice to register. **"Snow..."** The voice approaches and a soft hand turns her cheek so those glowing yellow eyes can find her hazel. Pressure is gingerly applied against Snow's stomach but it's pushed away. **"...honey, look at me. What happened to you?"** Ruby gently guides her friend across the wooden planks but Snow's feet stop at the door.

There is a sign of recognition when their eyes meet and the stinging of her lip and side slowly begin to take hold of her attention before Snow's eyes fall away. **"...is Henry here?"**

 **"Yes, he's here and he's safe. Daniel too."** The nodding of her friend's head signifies she's listening and comprehending.

 **"...I need to talk with him."** The screen door opens and there is a slight pull on her arm by Red but she pulls away. **"...n-no... I'll wait here."**

**"....Snow..."**

**"I just want to speak to my grandson."** Their eyes lock once again and Ruby can see a defiance there she doesn't recognize... this wasn't the Snow she knew. All Ruby can do is just nod her head before going inside.

There was an unrelenting war raging in her head and nothing is making sense anymore. Who she once was is long gone and now she didn't know who this new person in her head was... and it definitely wasn't Mary Margaret. Her dominant hand moves around to her right side below her ribs and winces as the stinging intensifies. For a moment she thinks she'll just ask Regina or Emma to heal her but stops herself as the new other half of her tells her it's what she deserves, that her step-mother was right and she deserved all the pain that was handed to her.

 **"Grams!"** Henry's arms wrap around her in an instant and she finds her arms do the same. Keeping with her husband's signature move, one of her hands holds the back of his head to her as she gives the boy a squeeze.

 **"Oh, Henry!"**

He pulls back, her split lip and horribly red eyes send red flags off in his head. **"Where's my moms? They-..."**

She has him firmly held by both arms out in front of her as she shakes her head. **"They're fine, Henry... they're both fine and will probably be here shortly, but I need you to do something for me."** The boy eagerly nods, willing to do anything for his grandmother. **"...I... I need you to write something for me with the Author's pen."**

Henry's brow furrows and in that single look he resembles both Regina and Emma. **"What?"**

**"T-....to write Zelena away."**

**"You want me to kill her?"** His face changes into something akin to horror.

 **"No... no, I don't want you to kill her. Zelena... we can't trust her to be here. She did terrible things in the Enchanted Forest that I still lose sleep over."** She can't tell him everything even though she wants to. **"And I'm worried with the Evil Queen around that something terrible will happen again."** She can see that she may not be able to convince him with that small fib so she adds another. **"Emma and Regina know and they agree. We need to send her away... it's everyone's best chance, Henry."** She can feel it... there is a new part of her dying inside.

_...now I'm lying to my grandson?..._

But with the new look on his face she can see she's won. He can feel the weight of the pen in the breast pocket of his light jacket and while he wants to help he's still not sure if he should. **"What do you want me to write?"**

\--------

Emma sat in a daze as she lifelessly watched the amber liquid swirl around her glass. When Regina slid back into her spot across the booth her bright blue eyes looked up. **"....why didn't they tell me?"**

 **"I believe it's something they... well, _Snow_ , still isn't ready to discuss. I'm not exactly sure what happened that day, she's never been willing to share the details... I'm not sure if David ever even knew." **Regina sighs as one of her fingers trail around the rim of her own cup. **"All I know is Zelena was cloaked as me. It's how she was able to get so close."** Her lips press together is self-disappointment. **"I wish I could have found what spell she used."**

**"They still should have told me."**

**"Roles reversed, would you have told Henry?"**

**"No."** Her reply comes quicker than either of them were anticipating and with it her answer but one she's not happy with. **"...but this is different."**

 **"How is it different?"** Regina sets down her coffee. **"Tell me, how is it different? You're her child just like Henry is yours... Just because you two are the same age doesn't make a difference in her head... or in all actuality if you want to get technical."** Silence devours the two women once again in the diner as Emma takes a sip of her bourbon. She knew Regina was right but she still struggled sometimes with her mother, still viewing her as Mary Margaret when things got too close to the heart. Now with her father gone things were only going to get more difficult. David was sometimes a buffer between the two of them, he had been the one who could calm her down or talk sense into her. **"You even pout like her."**

**"...what?"**

**"You make the same face Snow does... I can see it in Henry sometimes, too."**

Emma's eyebrow flicks up at this new information before she leans forward, resting her arms in a folded position on the table between them. **"....what are we going to do, Regina? Everything is so..... _backwards_."** She lets go of a heavy breath as she picks up her glass again. **"Where do you think she is?"**

Regina's gaze is somewhere beyond Emma and the jukebox long the back wall, she's been sitting there trying to answer that same question for herself. **"I don't know. If you haven't noticed, Snow has always been a hard one for me to track down.** " There is a hint of a weak smile as her eyes lock with the other woman's. **"What about you? Tracking is more _your_ forte, where do you think she'd go?"**

**"I'd start with the Cemetery, she may be vis-... trying to break into your vault... but, honestly?... I don't know either. This isn't like her, she's not acting herself and I don't know where her mind is."**

**"I have the vault protected. Surely she knows she can't get in..."**

**"Have you met my mother?... it doesn't mean she still won't try."** Emma finishes her drink then slides the glass away from her. **"Maybe she went back to the loft... I just don't know."**

Regina nods to herself. **"I'll check my vault and you check the loft..."** Her cup and saucer are slid away and she scoots out the booth. **"...I'll meet up with you there."**

\----------

Henry reads the piece of paper his grandmother had given him before looking at his watch again. Storybrooke wasn't necessarily a big town and it wasn't very far from Granny's house to Zelena's cottage but still she had asked him to give her half an hour before writing what she had asked. The hands on his watch read a little more than five minuted left on their timer... he took his pen out his pocket before pulling his storybook from his bag. It had been her who had given him hope when he needed it all those year ago, it was her who had given him the storybook and now he felt like he owed her this. He glanced at his watch again... it was time. 

The pen rolled back and forth between his fingers and thumb for a moment as hesitated with the piece of paper open in the other. The tip of the pen is dipped into the inkwell before resting against the paper, gently glowing as it glide across it....

_'...The Wicked Witch went to a place where she could have a fresh start.'_

He trusted these words. His grandmother had been specific about not wanting to kill her.. and who knows, maybe the Evil Queen would be given a fresh start too... His phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly reached for it, expecting his.. it's his mother.

**"Mom?"**

**"Henry? Are you okay? Everyone there alright?"** He knew she worried, it was one of the things she did best.

**"Yeah, are you a-..."**

**"We're all fine and will be there soon. Emma an I are trying to find Snow before my sister does."**

Henry's brow wrinkles. **"...Grams was just here. She's not with you?"**

**"Wait, what?... She was there?"**

**"She left saying she was coming find you.... but Zelena's gone now. I did it."**

He sounds so proud of the other end but it gives Regina shivers to think of what's actually happened. **"Gone?... what do you mean by 'gone', Henry?"**

 **"Grams gave me the piece of paper. You don't have to worry... the Wicked Witch is gone."** The line goes quiet as Regina can't even breathe much less think. **"...Mom?"**

She can't bring herself to explain everything to her son over the phone, not when he deserves a full explanation face-to-face... he's been played like a fiddle, they all had. **"...I- I'm here, Henry. I'll.... I'll be there soon."**

The line clicks.


	16. Playing Catch-Up

_Seven minutes ago..._

Pale moonlight pours into the cellar as it opens again, a familiar figure slowly coming down the steps. She had made good on her promise to come back but like the caged animal Zelena is, she can't say she's too happy about it. The red head stands, her dried blood from her shoulder is caked into her clothes but not before streaming down her arm and into her sleeve. Those markings added to her own tear streaked face and red eyes... well, she looked a downright mess. Both women did.

 **"Finally come back to finish me off?"** That unwavering and unmistakable air of aristocracy in her accent. She was trying to get a rise out her captor but it doesn't work... there doesn't seem to be any emotion left in Snow.

 **"I told you, Zelena, I'm not going to kill you."** She's exhausted and numb, not fully realizing she's now standing right in front of the bars. The witch steps close, looking down on the smaller woman as the basement light is clicked on.

**"What are you going to do? Keep me here?...put me in jail for the rest of my life?... or back in the asylum? You can't keep me locked away forever, I will get out and wh-.."**

**".....No."** It's a soft protest with barely any energy behind it but it stops Zelena.

**"No? What do you mean 'no'?"**

Snow's bloodshot eyes slowly raise to find those bright emerald ones staring back at her. **"I'm not going to lock you up like you did to Rumpel... I'm not you."**

Zelena swiftly reaches out between the bars and grabs Snow by the neck with a tight grasp. Snow winces, immediately grabbing the witch's wrist with both her hands but she doesn't fight back, almost as if she's partially willing to allow this to happen. The older woman's blood red nails are painfully leaving their mark in her porcelain skin. **"I wish I had killed you properly back in the Enchanted Forest!"**

The brunette tries to tilt her head back some as she swallow with difficulty. **"....I wish you had, too..."** The honest admission of Snow's current state of mind is enough to shock the other woman into loosening her grip and the brunette pulls free, taking half a step back. **"You're right. You should have killed me when you had the chance."**

**"When my sis-.."**

**"She's dead."** Snow's right hand wraps around her throat massaging where the nails had scratched.

Silence instantly fills the space... clammy thick silence that neither of the two women can breathe, their eyes remaining locked on one another. 

Now it's Zelena's turn to swallow hard. **"You're lying."**

 **"Am I?"** Snow shakes her head as her eyes fall away and the older woman is finally able to take in the full sight of her. She looks a mess. The majority of her shirt is dirty, especially the back, as are her pants. She's sporting a bruised bloodied lip and patch of her own dried blood at her side. She watches as Snow looks down at her left hand as if she's holding something special... the hand tenses, closing only to open again as if she's expecting something to appear. "... **did you know she was going to curse me?"**

 **"Knew?"** She leans forward as she chuckles, gripping the bars with her good hand. **"....I helped her, _dearie_."**

Snow painfully scoffs. She had indeed been given the worst imaginable curse. She pulls her phone out her pocket and checks the time.... there isn't much of it left. **"I don't suppose there's any way to break this curse, is there?"**

**"No and that's the beauty of it."**

The little brunette nods to herself, she had figured as much but she just needed to hear the confirmation. Still, it would be something she'd ask Regina to double check before she started attempting certain methods herself. She doesn't feel well, a mixture of nausea and dizziness passing over her as she moves back towards to cage. **"In about four minutes you're going to cease to exist in this realm an I'm sorry to say I'm not sure where exactly you'll be going."**

**"Where is my daughter? Where is Robin?!"**

**"She's safe. If there's anything I can promise it's _that_. She'll be looked after and raised well."** Somehow she keep her cool just a little longer. **"Perhaps I'll see to that myself."**

Now using both arms regardless of the shattering pain in her shoulder, Zelena is doing everything humanly possible to claw her way out the metal bars. **"YOU BITCH!"**

Snow points a defying finger in the older woman's face. **"I have been called that _enough_! You're right... I should have been killed a long, _long_ time ago because now the Queen, Rumpel and you have created a monster."** Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she shakes her head, she's angry with herself and what she's done... angry with what she's allowed herself to become but she just can't stop. **"And as Regina has said, evil isn't born, it's made.... well, here I am! I hope you three are happy.... I hope you are _all_ so _fucking_ happy and proud with yourselves!"** Her emotions get the better of her, shouting and arms wide open for a brief moment as she stares down the redhead.

 **"There's not an ounce of Good left in your body!"** The words seep from Zelena lips before she spits at Snow's feet. 

A dark and bitter chuckle escapes the little brunette, a sound her step-mother probably would have been proud of. Oh how quick and hard her pure heart had fallen. **"...Maybe not... but sometimes this is how Good has to win. Sometimes the Good have to do Evil because it's what** ** _needs_** **to be done, not because we want to or because it's easy."** She swipes a rouge tear away as she recalled the moment David has said those words to her years prior. **"Sometimes we have to do dark things for the people we love even if it means turning ourselves dark in the process... I've done it before and I sure as hell don't have a problem doing it again, not when it's for the good of my family."** A glowing outline begins to surround the once powerful witch. **"But _you_?... you didn't even _try_ to be Good for the sake of your daughter. In a town full of heroes, what were you thinking? What did you expect was going to happen?"**

**"How dare you call yourself that!"**

**"You're right.... I can't call myself a hero any longer. I haven't been one for a while, but at least I know what it felt like."**

The light grows brighter, unable to be ignored any longer. A slender finger points through the bars. **"Mark my words, I _will_ come for my daughter... and I _will_ come for _you_."** Her words are gritted through clenched teeth.

 **"I hope you do."** Snow's lips press together as she gives her an understanding nod, it's not a dare or taunt... she genuinely means it. If she had her memories when the Evil Queen had cast her curse she's sure she would have said something along those same lines to her. **"...I'll be waiting, I have all the time in the world."** The light is getting too bright and she nearly turns away. **"Goodbye, Zelena."**

 **"SNOW WHI- "** With a flash and a scream of the name cut short the Wicked Witch vanishes.

The light blinds her and she is forced to shut her eyes and officially turn away, leaving her feeling like her retinas have been slightly burned. She was truly hoping Zelena was somewhere nice and peaceful, perhaps a nice meadow.. she hoped at least a nice realm would help soften the blow but that was a lie an she knew it. Wherever she was now, lovely or not, is most like feeling her wrath and she knew the first thing that witch would do was to relearn magic if it was possible. Snow would uphold this promise too; if Zelena or Robin ever decided to come for her she would face it head on.

A final slow tear crawled down her cheek but she's quick to remove it. She refused to cry over this woman, perhaps over Robin but not Zelena. In this moment she can't focus too much on what she's done to that little girl, sentencing her to a life that would mirror Emma's own. 

_...she won't be an orphan..._   
_......she will be raised well, I promise..._

She turns to leave, the light turning off as she slowly climbs the stairs when a wave of unsteadiness crashes into her again as she reaches the top... it's almost a crawl to the top. She has just long enough to wonder if she can make it safely and softly to the ground before she passes out but as soon as that thought registers her eyes rolled back and her knees buckle beneath her, bringing her to the soft damp earth.

\----------

She couldn't say she was surprised when she didn't find Snow trying to hammer her way into the vault but she just had to check because there had to be no stones left unturned. Not when it came to Snow. What _did_ partially surprise her was not finding her at David's grave. That's the real reason she came to check the cemetery. The other night when Snow had a vice grip on it, Regina wasn't sure she'd be able to coax her to leave but she had. Enough butter over Regina's words could get Snow to do just about anything... almost anything except to not kill, apparently. Both relieved and worried when she doesn't find her friend, she decides to call the other half of the search party.

**"You find anything?"**

**"Ms. Swan, we really need to work on your phone etiquette. Hello to you, too.. and no, she's not at my vault or at Dav... she's not here."** The words tumble out her mouth just as she crossed in front of that cursed gravestone bearing the Shepherd's name.

**"Well, she wasn't here either. Now what do we do?"**

Regina can hear Killian mumble something in the background. **"I'm going to check a few other places just by chance. You go to Granny's, I just spoke to Henry and he's waiting on us. I'll meet you there."**

**"Alright."**

**"...and Emma.."** There is a pause signaling the blonde was waiting and listening. **"...If your mother shows up, keep her away from Ruby.. and before you ask, no I will not explain but you do _not_ let that damn woman near her. Arrest her if you have to." **

**"Arrest her? What the hell are you talking about? Ruby could help us find her.."**

Regina disconnects without an answer. Not only did she need this quiet time alone to think she also couldn't stomach the idea of having to see Ruby again so soon. Yes, she could likely sniff the missing woman out but she couldn't put herself next to that mutt, she couldn't let her near Snow again if she could help it. If Emma knew what she did... well, that waitress would either go missing without a trace or would be murdered on the spot. There was no middle ground with her. The Savior had almost put a bullet through Lily's head with just the idea the woman would to do harm to the Charming's. But Ruby? That Wolf had crossed that line, she had betrayed the woman who had graciously accepted her as family regardless of the beast that hid under the red cloak. The Mayor struggles to push these thoughts out of her mind, worry itching at the back of her skull as she wondered what would happen once Snow finally did find out. If that would be another murder added to her list or if someone else would take care of it for her.

Another thing that's really bothering her is what her son had said. Zelena was gone?.. gone where? Her purple plume of magic brings her to the front door of Gold's shop. Just as her hand reaches for the handle she pauses, wondering if disguising herself as her evil half would work or if the Dark One knew the truth already. 

**"If you're looking for Rumpel, he's not here."** That little foreign tongue could only be Belle. The Mayor's head quickly turns to the little librarian... the quiet sleeping bundle in her arms catching her off guard.

 **"I was, but... "** She takes a step closer. **"..whose this?"** Her voice and facial features soften as she addresses the child.

 **"Robin."** Belle smile a little as she adjusts her holdings on the baby, pulling back the blanket to reveal that familar cherub's face. **"Do you know where Zelena is? I've been wa-.."**

Alarms as loud as an air-raid go off in Regina's head as the dots to connect were starting to appear. **"Why do you have Robin?"**

**"Snow called me to meet her at the farmhouse. When I got there she asked me to watch Robin while she and Zelena had a little chat."** She sighs as her wrist comes up to check her watch before disappearing back under the baby blanket. **"Something's not right, Regina. Do you know where they are?"**

**"Zelena wasn't there when you went?"**

Belle shakes her head. **"No. Well, I don't know. Snow met me outside but I could tell something was wrong."**

Now Regina was really starting to panic. **"Belle? I'm going to send you to Granny Lucas'. Henry is there and Emma is on her way. I will meet up with you there."** Her lip twitches for a second as her jaw sets and before Belle can protest she is whisked away in a purple cloud. The Mayor takes a moment to collect herself.

_...what the hell is going on here?...  
......what is Snow playing at?..._

There was really only one thing she could do. With a heavy sigh and flick of her wrist, she too disappears from the front of Mr. Gold's shop and is transported to the front porch of the farmhouse on the outskirts of town. The place is quite, very quiet and with the front door unlocked Regina ready's herself to find a pissed off Witch or dismembered bodies and she was certainly hoping for the former. **"...Snow?..."** It's just as dark inside as it is outside and there is only dead silence. She reaches a hand out to find the light switch and flips it up. She's prepared to gasp at a bloody mess but there isn't one... the place looks fine. She hadn't been inside too many times but nothing looks to be out of place and certainly no signs of murder plastered all over the walls. Leaving the door open behind her she presses on with her hands out before her as she tries to sense for any magical traps but there are none... it's almost like the place has been abandoned. **"Snow."** She raises her voice a little louder as she now pretty sure she was alone in the house. She walks around to the back room to find Zelena's potion room and what looks like bits and pieces of her contribution to the new curse placed on her friend.

_If Snow saw this... gods almighty..._

It was starting to really hit Regina. Her friend was... immortal. The idea had crossed her mind decades earlier when she was still the Evil Queen and was hunting her step daughter; she had the idea to curse them both so she could hunt the Bandit down for the rest of her life and then when she did catch her she could lock her up in the dungeons for all eternity. But now?... this was a fate truly worst than death. Stories are suppose to begin and then end. Legacies are meant to be upheld by those who continued to pass them down from generation to the next, not do it themselves... and so now Snow was destined to be separated from her penniless farm boy forever. Her stomach churns with these thoughts as she walks down the short hall to the kitchen, there wasn't...

...there's broken glass on the floor near the table not too far from the back door and there is an unmistakable bright blood smear against the wall. Oh yes, whatever had happened had certainly happened here. When the table comes into full view she spots a potion vial she knew all too well. It was one of the three she had handed to Snow earlier, but which one it had been she had no idea. As she walked around the table to investigate the red mark against the wall she take note that nothing else is disturbed. She lifts her hand to sense any magic residue in the dried blood but there isn't. 

_Dried blood... it doesn't look tacky... maybe this was from something else?_

She looks around on the floor for more of it but there are only a two drops that she can see against the dark wood. Whoever had been injured wasn't killed at least. She takes a step to the side and opens the back door in hope to find more clues on the porch. When the door swings open she catches sight of a dark figure moving across the yard in the distance. Her hair stands up on the back of her neck as she moves back into the shadows, leaning down to help make herself smaller. The moonlight catches a sparkle on the figure again and that's when she realizes who she's looking at and he has someone slung over his shoulder... Snow. She moves forward, swiftly taking the steps down into the yard.

 **"Hook! You found her!"** The leather clad pirate spins around towards her with his sword drawn. **"Easy there, Dread Pirate."**

His sword stays at her eye level. **"Not another step or I'll run you through."**

**"It's me, you moron."**

**"Yes, well you say that but how do I know for certain you're not Zelena?"** He adjusts his stance so that his left shoulder carrying Snow is turned away. His protection over the woman is endearing and refreshing even if it did put Regina in front of a deadly weapon.

 **"If I was my sister the pair of you would already be dead, but you want proof?... Belle is at Granny's as we speak."** The Pirate begins to relax. **"...and I'm sure Emma sent you after Belle mentioned the conversation she an I had."**

 **"Actually, it was I who offered to come."** His weight shifts as his face softens. **"Sorry, love. Never can be too careful around you lot."** His sword drops, that was enough validation for him.

 **"Where did you find her?"**

**"Nearly under my boot."** His sword slides back into it's scabbard. **"She was laid out in front of the cellar. The doors were opened but there wasn't anyone down there but a bit of blood."** He takes a second to pause. **"Do you think sh-..?"**

 **"I'm not sure what to think anymore."** Regina moves in closer. **"Come on, we need to get her somewhere safe. Emma an I will come back later."** A swirl of purple magick engulfs them and the trio disappear. 


	17. Unlikely Kinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I OWN NOTHING***  
> Why in the absolute fuck did it take me two months to write this? For some reason I struggled with it even though I knew exactly where I wanted it to go. Strange how brains work. I'd love to hear what any of you think about this little series or if there are questions.  
> I have also hidden a short line from the movie "Clue" in this chapter. Couldn't help my nerdy self.

Warm sunlight caressed her skin as soft waves lapped at the shore. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself standing on the beach... not in Storybrooke, not even in the state of Maine. This isn't even the same world she was just in. She's back in the Enchanted Forest, back on that rocky beach where she had been proposed to all those years ago. She looks around, half expecting to see the Dwarves at a makeshift campsite with David... that maybe somehow she had a vision into the future but when she looks down she realizes that isn't the case. She's not in her forest garb or even a cape, no she's in that little cream lace shirt she got on the corner of 5th and Main, dark tailored pants, and Emma's boots. She looks up again, her eyes scanning her surroundings, trying to figure out if somehow she'd been taken back here with Zelena because if that was the case she was in a whole new heap of shit.

**"Snow."**

She knows that voice behind her. Knows it so well that she's afraid to turn around but she has to... she just has to look.

**"....Charming."**

He too is dressed in the last thing she had seen him in, not in his royal Prince outfit. There he is plain as day, not as a spirit or apparition but she knows things aren't as they seem; something's wrong. Her arm slowly extends, her hand raising to rest against his but he slowly shakes his head. He's not really there and they both knew it.... _she_ knows it. 

**"Am I dead?"**

**"No."** He smiles that gorgeous smile. **"You're perfectly safe and very much alive."**

 **".......but _you're_ not."** She's trying her best to keep it together but the trembling in her bottom lip is spreading. **"...where are you?"**

 **"You know where I am, Snow.** "

Oh how she wanted to fight, wanted him to fight but none of this was real. That soft breeze rushing through her hair and across her lips, the familiar smell of the tide and forest blending together... none of it was really there, including the pair of them. The calm mask on her face can remain no longer and it begins to slip away, slow tears escape unnoticed. They all had their brushes with death but David seemed to have always been running from it. She had watched this man be taken from her too many times before but now it was permanent; Death had finally come for him. He stands there just steadily looking at her with that soft gaze she knew like the back of her hand. Wherever, or whatever, this place was is nothing but a sick joke that was doing nothing but dragging her heart through the mud. The pair of them would have died together, _should_ have died together. Her hand lightly lays against her stomach. Daniel and their new child would never know this man, this good man who gave up everything for them to just have a chance. He deserved something more than this end that he had been given. They both deserved something more. **"The things I've done, the-... I can't go back, David. This Darkness in my heart is growing... it's too much..."**

He simply nods, giving her this understanding look. **"I know."**

She feels like she's crumpling inside, wishing she could reach out to hold him and to be held by him just one last time. She knows the question rolling off her tongue is futile but she just can't help herself. **"What am I suppose to do?"** His answer never comes, he just looks at her with that smile she painfully missed so much. A hot breeze brushes against her cheek as she searches his eyes, they don't look as clear or as bright as she remembers them being. The scenery around them is beginning to dissolve and melt away, slowing being replaced by the hungry licks of fire lapping at the air. Snow can't control herself and her hand reaches out to touch her husbands face but he too is taken by a gust of wind. Now she really wants to collapse and she just about does as fiery walls of the red room go up around her.

\----------

Somehow it just seemed right for Granny's to have become their rendezvous point but it was still a little odd. Regina wasn't too fond of it but she had to work with what she had... but with Ruby hovering around she would have much preferred the loft or even the graveyard again. 

They are flooded with questions the instant they appear in the living room with Snow slung over Hook's shoulders. The Mayor and Pirate working together in tandem to assure the others that their newest guest was indeed alright as Granny brought them to the back room Henry had slept in the night before. Snow is laid out on the bed, Regina passing a glowing hand over her from head to nearly toe to assure herself that her friend was alright but taking note of a silent tear escaping back into Snow's hairline and the new red markings from Zelena. While Emma is tied up in a round of a thousand questions with Hook, Regina takes the brief opportunity and places her hand against Snow left hip after removing the bruising around her neck. Her magic is unable to detect any sort of secondary life or magic from the little brunette but then again she refuses to let herself lean too hard into it. Ruby keeps watch at the door, knowing she wasn't going to make it much further than that with Regina around nor should she be allowed to. 

**"You almost stepped on her?"** Emma stands there with her hands on her hips as she too now starts her own game of catch-up.

 **"Ah, but I didn't."** Killian takes a swig from his hip flask.

The Savior now turns to Regina who had also been on the property. **"...and you said the house was empty? Zelena wasn't there?... then how is Belle here with Robin?"**

It was clear she hadn't spoken to Henry. Regina turns in place where she sits, perched on the side of the bed. **"Something happened out there but I'm not entirely sure what. There was blood in the house but not much. Captain Peg-Leg here said there was more in the cellar."**

**"Oy, it's ' _Hook_ '. My legs work perfectly well, thank you."**

Emma rolls her eyes. **"What do you think she was doing there? Do you thin-..."**

Regina stands. **"I think we need to talk to our son."** Emma is the first to leave the room to head down the hall but just as Killian is about to follow, he's grabbed back. He quickly turns, waiting to be berated about 'women first' or something of the like but there is a serious look on the older woman's face. **"I need you to stay with Snow."**

A curious look crosses his face as an eye brow raises. For a moment he thinks she's trying him on for a laugh. **"You're going to trust _me_ to look over a sleeping woman? One as fair as _she_? Tsk. Tsk."**

She yanks him to her by his oversized collar. **"I'm not playing, Killian."** The silliness in his face drops. He's sure she's only ever used his real name once before and she was serious then too. **"Watch. Her."** The grip on him slowly loosens and for a moment Regina isn't quite sure herself if she means the brunette hovering around the door or the one in bed. With his good hand, the Pirate straightens his vest and shirt as the Mayor walks out. He looks around the room before settling into the chair beside the bed, trying to make heads or tails of that encounter.

  
Down the hall in the kitchen, Regina and Emma find their son sitting at the table with one of Granny's famous bearclaws and the one and only Storybook wide open in front of her. The clipping of Regina's heels catch his attention. **"Is Grams really going to be okay?"**

 **"She's going to be fine. Now, why don't you tell us what happened?"** Regina cocks one hip to the side as her arm braces herself against the back of a kitchen chair.

 **"Well..."** He digs into one of his front jean pocket to produce a small folded piece of paper. **"...she asked me to write the Wicked Witch away."** He sets the paper on the table and slide it forward where Emma picks it up and reads her mother's neat but quickly written penmanship. **"She said you two knew about it, said it was everyone's best chance if I did this."**

Emma looks up. **"Did she say anything else? Where she was going or doing?"** The paper is handed over to Regina so she could inspect it as well. 

Henry shakes his head slightly. **"She gave me the paper and said to give her thirty minutes before writing it."** He watches as Regina folds the paper back up and slips it into one of her own pockets.

Emma's ears perk up at that. **"What?"** Her big bright blue eyes glancing from her son to the Mayor. **"Why would she need half an hour?"**

Finally, Regina is able to put some pieces of the puzzle together. **"...because it would give her enough time to get to Zelena first."**

The Sheriff thrusts her hands onto her hips with a scoff. **"So she could what?... warn her?"**

 **"Knowing Snow, that's possible."** The brunette moves away from the table, her arms crossing in front of her as she paces a little. **"Belle said Snow called her earlier this evening to meet her at Zelena's farmhouse, right? That would have been around the same time we were waiting on her to meet us at the diner."** Her hand slips into one of her other pockets and retrieves the potion vial she had found. **"This was sitting on the kitchen table when I got there tonight."** She bites the inside of her bottom lip, this was the part that was confusing her. **"It was one of the potions I made for your mother, one to bind magic. Surely Snow wouldn't have drank it but if not her then-..."**

**"Well of course she wouldn't drink it, she doesn't have magic."**

Regina casts a quick glance towards Emma. That wasn't the only reason Snow wouldn't have drank it but she was not about to spill this secret to someone else. **"While that is true, it only leaves one other person...and if it _was_ Zelena who drank then why? Or how, for that matter."**

Emma started bouncing things around in her head and for a moment she looks over to Granny who is quietly rocking Robin to sleep. Belle had left not long after Hook and Regina showed up with her mother. Too bad, there was some questions she wanted to ask the bookworm. **"I think I know the _how_ ..."** Regina stops where she is and spins around waiting to hear. The blonde nods towards the sleeping bundle. **"How do you get a mother to do what you want?..."** The Mayor's eyes widen. **"...You use their child as leverage."** Now it's Regina who looks over to Robin before turning back.

Henry is about to come flying out of his chair. **"Grams wouldn't do that!"** Sure, his grandmother had lied to him but this? His grandmother was a hero, she'd never go that far. She did this for everyone's best chance.... right? Emma can only look at Regina. After recent events and now knowing what Zelena had done to her mother back in the Enchanted Forest, who knows what lengths she was willing to go to. That once pure heart had been tarnished and after that everything had went to shit and fast. Henry shifts uneasily in his chair as he watched a new story unfold in the picture book. **"Um... I think you guys are going to want to see this."** Both women quickly move around their son, one on either side as they hovered and leaned over his shoulders. The three stare in silence as they collectively read what Snow had done. Unfortunately the book doesn't capture what was said but the they get an idea that whatever the women briefly spoke about wasn't pleasant much less an easy conversation. Two illustrations are shown, one where the Wicked Witch has Snow White by the throat against the cage and the other when Zelena was written away in bright orb.

 **"Dammit!"** Regina slams an open hand into the tabletop before pulling away. Granny shoots her a look about her temper and use of language but keeps her mouth closed. The brunette shakes her head as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Snow was becoming someone none of them could recognize... none except Regina. **"I think she an I need to have a little chat."** She spins around on her heels with every intention to storm back down the hall.

 **"Whoa there, Nightrider."** Emma slides in front of her with her hands up and blocking her path. **"I think we need to give her time and a little space."** She can see the objection coming. **"Please, Regina. She has a lot she's dealing with."** The woman has no idea just how spot on she was with that. **"I didn't handle Neal's death well or... Killian's."** Her hands slowly lower and the moment turns somber. **"...and if I remember correctly, you weren't able to think too clearly when you lost Robin."** Regina's face softens. Emma was more than right, she shouldn't be trying to push Snow or come down on her as hard as she wanted, not right now at least. Hell, earlier in the mausoleum Snow had even acknowledged it herself that she wasn't thinking clearly. 

The older woman nods softly. **"Tomorrow then."** She motions for Henry to come with her. **"I'd like to take him home with me tonight."** Emma nods, it sounded like an excellent idea. With all the craziness going on her son was most likely safer with Regina than here with he others. **"I don't mind taking Daniel if y-.."**

 **"No that's alright, I-.. she may want to see him. He looks like her but I think she sees David in him."**

Regina can only match the soft sad smile she's receiving. There were times she too could see the Shepherd in that little boy but ninety percent of the time is was straight Snow. **"Swing by around nine-thirty tomorrow morning? And make sure she eats something."**

Emma snorts with a smirk. **"I think I can handle that."**

A new voice from across the room interrupts them. **"I'll make sure she does."** The two women both smile at Granny's input and Regina couldn't help but wonder if Ruby had perhaps told her of Snow's new condition or if she had been able to sense something herself.

Emma kisses her son's forehead before ruffling his hair in the same manner his grandfather used to do. She turns back towards the Mayor. **"You know, you're better at this detective stuff than you think. Who are you? ...Perry Mason?"**

This pulls a snorted laugh from the older woman as the three make their way towards the door. **"Rest assured Sheriff Swan, I won't be coming for your job any time soon."**

Emma nods to herself, the already faint smile in her lips fading away as her voice lowers. **"Hey... about earlier..."**

Regina shakes her head, turning to Henry and nudging him out the screen door as she puts her car keys in his hand. **"Go wait for me, I'll be right out."** She very nearly wants to shrug off the apology about to come but Emma is a persistent woman like her mother.

 **"I'm sorry about what I said...and for, you know, hitting you."** There's a hint of tears in the Savior's baby blues as she looks away for a second, they looked so much like David's. **"I was angry, too focused on the _why_ or _how_ you were able to wake her when no one else was. When Henry an I failed I thought that was it. That I'd lost her again because I didn't love her enough and then here you come... doing the impossible and saving her again. I got caught up in the details and not the fact that my mother was actually awake. How it happened shouldn't have mattered and..."** For a moment she looks down nervously, the toe of her boot working at a knot in the wooden floor. **"...and you were right. I don't know what seeing her in that coffin for all those weeks must have been like. I'm sorry, Regina."** She'd tried so hard to keep her emotions suppressed and so far she was succeeding until her voice cracked at the end.

Regina's mouth opens for a moment but she falters in the reply, her mind searching for the right words. **"....the night the three of us enacted the Dark Curse I promised your father I'd look out for Snow."** Her hands settle deep into her pockets. **"I promised him I'd be her friend, that'd I'd have her back."** She scoffs a little, that old memory burning bright in her head as if it had just happened yesterday. **"I even promised him that I'd get her back to her family... _our_ family. I'm just glad I was able to see it through for him."** Now there were tears threatening her own eyes. **"I don't know why I was able to wake her instead of you or Henry. I thought perhaps it may have been something to do with how the Evil Queen constructed the curse but I don't think it's that simple."** Regina can feel her blood pumping, her heart beating wildly in her chest so she takes a quick but deep breath in an attempt to steady herself. **"Your mother was who I thought was my enemy for a long time but in truth she's been my oldest friend even when I didn't want her or deserve her...."** There is far more she wants to say but she just can't bring herself to.. at least not until she's figured it all out herself. Clearing her throat, she shoves some of her hair back. **"We need to stop trying to pull in different directions. I know we have our own ideas on how to help her but right now it's getting us nowhere."** At this Emma nods whole heartily. **"We do this together?"**

 **"Damn straight we do."** Emma doesn't hesitate, her hand lightly touching the Mayor's right shoulder as they both turned for the door. **"You know, you should tell her this... I think she'd like to know."**

Regina nods more for herself than for the Sheriff's words. **"That's a conversations I'm not quite ready to have with your mother. But I will.... one day."**

The blonde more than understands this statement. As she walks Regina out onto the porch something new dawns on her. **"...wait, did you say that potion was one of the ones you made for her?"** Regina nods as she turns back around, realizing her mistake in her wording just a little too late. **"I thought you only made _one_... why did she have two?"**

The Mayor inhales a long and slow breath through her nose. There was no use lying to the girl. **"In total, I made three at her request but I can see now she played me just like she did with Henry."** She raises a hand up as the questions start bubbling up in the other woman. **"I'm not going to say anything more. You _have_ to talk to her, Emma. She's going to need you."** At that, she turns and makes her way down the porch steps before calling over her shoulder. **"I'll see you both in the morning."**

\-----

As she stirs, the pounding headache is first thing to register followed by the new mattress beneath her.

**"Easy there, love."**

Those words and accent catch her attention right away, her eyes dance around the dark room for a moment then close again for another few seconds. **"...Killian."**

**"Aye, the one and only."**

**"....where are we?"**

His leather adjusts as he slides forward in the chair a bit. **"We're with the Widow Lucas."** He briefly pats her shoulder as he moves to stand. **"I'll get Emma."**

 **"No, wait."** He pauses at her soft touch as she grabs his wrist so he slowly eases back into the little wooden chair with a creak. Snow takes another look around, finding the space a bit more familiar now. **"I want to talk to you."**

**"It's normally never good when a woman says that to me."**

There is an particular pause that's uncommon between the pair as she finds his greyish-blue eyes. **"How's your hand?"**

 **"Oh, it's seen far worst days."** He moves away and she catches sight of the clean cream bandage is wrapped around his hand where she had dug the tip of the arrow into his flesh. **"It'll be right as rain soon enough."** His usual cheeky grin spreads across his unshaven face.

 **"I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't...."** The silence she receives tells her there is no need to explain herself. This man had spent a lifetime living on revenge, much like Regina, and he understood the emotions that had electrified her body. It was probably why he fought so hard to help hold her back. With a quiet breath Snow nods to herself as she looks away to stare up at the ceiling for a few seconds. **"...do you have it?"**

The tip of his hook scratches at his temple. **"I haven't the faint-.."**

**"Please.... please just tell me. I don't have it in me to play this game with you."**

The Pirate crosses his legs. **"Somehow I'm inclined to not believe that. You, like Emma, can be a bit feisty when the moment strikes you."** He shines his hook against his chest. **"And before you ask again, no... I don't have it. You're lovely daughter has asked me to put it somewhere safe and out of your reach."**

Snow lays there quietly staring up at the ceiling, the fan above spinning on it's lowest setting. Winning Killian over isn't going to be as easy as it had been with Henry... or Regina. She'd have hell to pay and a lot of grovelling to do when she saw them two again. **"Then is it useless for me to ask you to help? To give it back?"**

**"I don't think that would be in your best interests, love. Besides, you've taken care of the two twisted sisters, who else could be left?"**

**".......you're old friend.... Rumpelstiltskin."**

At that name, the Pirate pales and his jaw clenching as he watches what would be his mother-in-law lay motionless on the bed. He knew what sort of dangerous game that Croc could play but then again that weapon now in his possession could very well render that weasel of man useless. Never did he think he'd find a worthy partner in crime with _this_ woman but now they shared a loss, one he thought he had been able to put aside but it wasn't so easy. Milah wasn't his true love but it didn't mean she hadn't come damn near close. 

New boots in the doorway startle them both. **"...Mom?"**

 **"....Emma."** Snow sits up a little but the soreness and ache in her muscles pulls her right back down.

Killian is quick to move, up and out of the room before he can be asked to stay or questioned as to what the two of them were talking about. The blonde moves closer, taking the now empty spot beside the bed. She can see what looks like slight confusion in her mother's face. **"You're safe, we're at Granny's."**

 **"I know, Killian told me."** Snow nods as she readjusts herself. **"Where's Daniel?....the others?"**

 **"He's here. He's safe and sleeping."** Emma places a hand against her mother's forearm, physically able to see and feel her relax some. **"Regina** **took Henry home. They aren't too happy with you. Can't say I'm too pleased either."** She watches as Snow shuts her eyes tightly, a hand coming up to cover her face as she replays the brief conversation she'd had with her grandson. **"...You tricked Henry... you used him against Zelena. What were you thinking?"** She tries to keep her voice as gentle as she can but this wasn't a side she was use to seeing in this woman.

**"I did what I thought needed to be done."**

**"By lying and manipulating?"** She waits a beat to see if the other woman would say anything but she doesn't. **".....by killing?"**

**"I didn't kill Zelena."**

**"No, but you _did_ kill the Evil Queen."** The words provoke a harsh flinch from her mother as those blood red lips are pressed tightly together with a subtle tremble, her breath quickening. Emma looks down to find both her hands wrapped around a pale one as a thumb makes tiny circles much like Regina had... much like her father use to do. **"I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I know... I know losing David is hard and it's going to be hard for a long time but you can't keep going like you are. You can't block us out, we're still here."** Her voice has softened, not knowing if she has gone too far with her words. Her mother's arm moves away as she slides more towards the centre of the bed and rolling onto her side, her back now facing Emma as silent tears well up. This new position mirrors the day she had found her mother, then as Mary Margaret, curled up in bed brokenhearted over David but it was for an entirely different circumstance. Without another word Emma crawls into the bed with boots and all. At first she is unsure of her next move but after a few seconds she gives in, shifting so that she's close enough to lay a hand against her mother back until Emma was sure Snow was asleep.

She's not sure what time it is but judging by the exhaustion of her body and the extremely faint light outside the window she determines it must be about four or five in the morning. When Emma's eyes finally adjust she finds she's facing the wall and the little wooden chair she had been sitting in earlier. She rolls further onto her back, her hand reaching out and feeling along the soft covers to find her mother was no longer beside her. For a moment, she thinks nothing of it... perhaps she was in the kitchen having early morning coffee with Granny or perhaps tending to her little brother. When they had been cursed, Mary Margaret's alarm was always waking her up at an ungodly hour. She lays there a little longer, nearly drifting off to sleep when she's pulled back. The bedroom door is mostly closed but she could almost swear she hears someone throwing up. Then there's a woman's voice but it's not her mother... it's Ruby. Emma sits up, both elbows propping her up against the mattress of the bed as she listened; her eyes focus on the cracked door as she listens harder, slowing her breath. She swallows hard when she thinks she hears her name mentioned but then again she's not sure. The next voice she hears she knows for sure is her mother's and it sounds like she's upset but Ruby's voice is calm and soothing and it seems to be working to calm her down. When the bathroom door opens the hall is briefly illuminated by the light until it's turned off and immediately Emma lays back down in bed like she's a child pretending to be asleep. She waits and waits but no one comes in the room. What sounds like the muffled clattering of cups in the kitchen comes down the hall and she relaxes again.... until it hits her.

Regina had warned her the other morning that there was something important her mother needed to discuss with her. She knew right then there the two of them had secrets they were withholding but Emma had thought it was about how her mother had woken... but now that didn't seem to be the case. Nine thirty couldn't come quick enough but sleep claimed her before her mind could expand on that.

\----------

It was ten minutes to eight and Regina could hear her cellphone ringing for what sounded like the fourth time, someone sure was trying to get in touch with her urgently. Stumbling out the shower with her hair soaking wet, she quickly wraps a towel around her, rushing out of the steamy bathroom and around the bed to her nightstand. She huffs something close to an angry sigh as she yanks her phone off the cord and shoves to her ear.

**"Yes Ms. Swan?! Can I help y-..."**

**"Is she there with you?"**

The phone almost slips from between her ear and shoulder as she tries to readjust her towel. **"Is WHO here?"**

**"My mother!"**

If her magic could reach through to the otherside of this call to strangle someone, this is where she would have done it. **"Are you seriously telling me you've some how lost Snow in the last eight hours?!"**

Now it's Emma turn to huff. **"Killian is gone too. Neither one of them are answering their phone."**

Regina is ready to put a hole through her wall. The minute she got her hands on Snow... that woman was going to find herself in a cage a lot like Rumpel's if not shoved back into the Glass Coffin. **"I'll be there shortly."** She grits her teeth as her thumb slams down, ending the call. It's not even nine in the morning and she already feels like she could use a drink.


End file.
